Sparda of Konoha
by HiddenDevil
Summary: Two mysterious warriors enter Konohagakure and took Uzumaki Naruto with them in order to train him to become a weapon to protect. Or will he give in to the darkness in his heart and end up hurting those around him? pairings narutoXharem. super naruto.
1. Meeting the Spardas

Sparda of Konoha

Two mysterious warriors enter Konohagakure and took Uzumaki Naruto with them in order to train him to become a weapon to protect. Or will he give in to the darkness in his heart and end up hurting those around him?

Well this is my first FanFic so enjoy the work of a novice. It's up to you if you want to enjoy the story or not. Anyways I have to clue what I'm doing.

xxxxx

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DevilMayCry so fuck off lawyers!

**Hn**/kyuubi or demons

_Hn_/Thinking

Hn/Talking

xxxxx

Four years has past since the defeat of the great Kyuubi no Youko. The village leader the Yondaime Hokage lost his life sealing the giant beast inside a new born child to insure the safety of the village. In doing so the child was now living a life of hell. He was constantly being haunted down by the villagers mostly by males. He also was shunned by society for things he didn't understand. On October 10 he would suffer the most because he would most likely be sent to a hospital because of how much the violence increased on that particular day.

Somewhere in Konoha a little blonde jinchuriki was being chased by psychopathic villagers.

"Their he is kill the hell spawn!" yelled one of the villagers that was holding a stick with a fork tided at the end. (A/N: This guy is obviously the village idiot.)

'_Why… Why do they hate me? I didn't do anything to them. So why do they always do this to me?'_ Just as he was having these thoughts run throw his mind a stick with a fork came fling and impaled itself into his right should blade. Making him scream out in pain and falling towards the ground unconscious.

"I did it, I got the demon!" Yelled the village idiot.

"Great job now kill the demon while it's down!" Yelled a Chuunin that was among the group.

As they were running toward the wounded boy a group of women came out of no where and stop them from getting close to the child. (A/N: Forgot to mention this but the angry mob was filled with only men. Just letting you know.)

"What are you thinking women!?" Yelled the village idiot earning him a slap in the face sending him flying towards a nearby food stand. (A/N: Never yell at a women trust me.)

"What do you think you're doing to an innocent child!?" Yelled the mob of angry house wives and kunoichi.

"Innocent? He is a demon that attacked our village or did you forget!" Yelled a very pissed off Chuunin.

"He's no demon just it's jailer!" Cried the mob of females.

"Don't try and deceive me! I will not be fooled to hear such lies!" He then pushed his way through the mob of females guarding the boy with their bodies. He finally reached his destination in about 5 minutes and putting his blade up in the air.

"Die demon!" With a battle cry he launched himself toward the fallen blond.

Just then a sheath came out and smacked him in the face dislocating his jaw and sending him flying 12 feet away and hitting the village idiot at the same time. This action made everyone turn towards the one who knocked the Chuunin away.

They saw two people standing in front of the blond jinchuriki. They both had platinum hair and the same facial features.

The only difference between the two was their clothes and hairstyle. One of the unknown warriors was hold a long katana in his left hand and had on a blue trench coat and was wearing yellow fingerless gloves. He was also wearing a black vest inside his trench coat and had a gold necklace with a ruby inside a case on the necklace around his neck. He wore black pants and had on long combat boots. His hair was slicked backwards with a few spicks coming out from the back of his head. He had a scowl on his face to show that he was fairly pissed off.

The second warrior had a huge broadsword on is back and had two mysterious weapons behind his waist. He wore a red trench coat also wearing black fingerless gloves and had no shirt inside to hide is bare chest. Around his neck he had a silver necklace similar to the man next to him. He had on black pants and short combat boots. His hair however was naturally down and his bangs were covering his forehead and the top part of his eyes.

Instead of a scowl he had a huge smile making it seem as though he was the dumbest person on the plant.

The Chuunin that was sent flying snap his jaw back in place and stirred at the two mysterious warriors.

"What do you think your doing!?" Yelled the pissed off Chuunin

"Stopping a fool from harming an innocent child." Exclaimed the blue clad warrior.

"Why are you protecting a demon?"

"A Demon? Dude you got it all wrong. Were just here to help the kid from some psychopathic bastards." The red clad warrior said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Behind the two warriors the young blond was now glowing a orange red color and the fork on a stick was forced out of his right should blade. The wound then started to close and the blood moving back inside the wound.

'_Hmm this is very interesting. His wounds heal just as fast as Dante and my own.'_

"Dante were taking the boy with us."

"Huh? What for he'll just get in the way."

"I'll tell you later we'll be leaving now."

Just then two ANBU showed up and appeared behind the blond and trench coat clad warriors.

"I can't let you take the boy." Said the ANBU with a dog mask.

"Hmph do you think you can stop us?"

"Who are you and what do you want with the boy?" Asked the ANBU with a weasel mask.

"My name is Vergil and this idiot is my brother Dante and as for what we want with the child that is none of your concern."

"Hey Vergil I'm not an idiot!"

"I won't let you take him!" Yelled the ANBU then started to make a few hand seals.

"I'll protect him even if it costs me my life." His hand then started to glow blue as lighting started to surround him and coming up into his palm he then shouted. "Raikiri!"

"Very interesting power you have their, but it cannot defeat the power of the son's of Sparda."

"We'll see about that!"

The said ANBU then charged at both of the man in hoping on hitting his targets.

'_Naruto I won't let them take you. I won't let them hurt you in the name of my Sensei and friend Obito.'_

Before the ANBU could hit his targets they vanished from thin air. He then started to look around for them keeping his guard up incase they decided to attack. While this was going on he didn't notice that Naruto was gone. The weasel masked ANBU however realized this and shouted at his teammate.

"Kakashi-sempai Naruto's gone!"

"Nani? Where is he?"

Kakashi then sensed something above him and saw three figures standing on top of a building. The three said figures were none other then Vergil, Dante, and Naruto who was being held by Dante.

"We'll be taking our leave now."

"No you can't!"

"Dude don't worry we'll bring him back oh say…. 8 years maybe."

"Nani what do you plan to do with him?"

"As I said before what were going to do to him is none of your concern." With that the three then disappear to who knows where.

'_Kuso I failed you sensei and most of all I've failed you Naruto.'_ A single tear came out of his right eye.

"Kakashi-sempai we have to report this to Hokage-sama."

"Hai but I don't think he's going to like the news anyway lets be off Itashi." They then poofed into smoke and leaving behind a couple of shock by standers. It was silent on till a certain idiot decided to open his mouth.

"Darn what do we do now that we don't have a demon to kill?" After he said those words the female mob that was in front of him charged at him and began to beat him to a pulp.

**Outside Konohagakure**

"Phew that was close I thought for sure he was aiming at us."

"Dante sometimes I wonder why were twins."

"Oh come on that really hurts you know. But anyways why are me taking the kid with us?"

"He has a very good potential in becoming a demon hunter not only that but I think he can set our father free from his prison. And mostly likely be able to kill Mundas."

"Huh? Mundas is not going to be killed by some kid. I mean even we couldn't kill him even in devil trigger mode. Hell we would need the entire army of hell spawns to kill him."

"Not an entire army of hell spawns but one very powerful individual."

"What do you mean?" 

"This boy is like us but it would seems he is still human. But if we can train him and then bring him back to the village to learn how to become a shinobi he would be a force to be reckoned with."

"Oh I see what your thinking now."

As they were thinking about the training for the blond. The Said blond started to awaken from his slumber.

"Huh? Where am I? Wasn't I chased by mobs of angry villagers holding pointy things and a torch?"

"Huh looks like you're awake kid."

"Huh? W..w..who a.a..are y..you? Naruto ask while freaking out at the same time.

"Don't be afraid were here to help you."

"Yeah kid and if your going to talk like that I'm gonna have to make you dance with Ivory and Ebony until you talk right." Pointing his guns at Naruto's feet.

"Huh? W..w..what t..the h..h..hack are those?" At this point Naruto was scared out of his wits.

"Dante your not helping the situation. Look were here to help not to hurt you."

"R..r.reeally?"

"Kid what did I just sa…" Before he could finish his sentence. Vergil pulled Yamato out and held it against Dante's neck.

"Shut up and don't speak"Dante could only nodded fearing that Vergil would cut his head off if he spoke.

"Look umm.."

"Naruto. Uzumaki Nauto"

"Naruto were going to take you off to train and become stronger and protect you from others that will harm you."

"Aww Vergils finally being all warm and fuzzy inside." Dante was now being beating to the inch of his death for speaking to Vergil with a stupid tone.

"Dante I am going to cut off your manhood if you don't shut up!"

"Sorry don't cut it off I haven't used it yet." Dante was now running through the forest screaming like a high school girl.

"Hum I don't mind if you take me with you. It's better then this village."

"Naruto were only taking you away for 8 years to train than bring you back."

"Nani? Your going to abandon me too?" Tears then started to come out of his eyes. Dante saw this and stop running and came back to comfort Naruto.

"Look kid were not abandoning you. I'd be damned if I left you here to be killed by those psychopathic losers. So cheer up alright?"

"O..o..o..okay sniff."

"That's a good boy. So Vergil any idea were to take him to train?"

"Well there are also demons here too so we'll train him how to defend himself against them as well as other ninja's. Their maybe more hidden villages so we should also stop in between villages to learn what we can about ninjutsu."

"Right good plan so off to where ever the hell where going!"

"Yeah!"

"This is going to be a long day."

Well that's the end of this chapter and damn am I tired. Anyways I'll try to update. Review if you want I don't care one way or the other. I'm just happy to write this story.

Oh before I forget any suggestion on who should be in the harem and weapons from anyother anime or games you would like in the story. I'm also going to give Naruto Rebellion and Yamato as his main weapons so no changing his main weapons.

Peace out.


	2. Returning to Konoha

Sparda of Konoha

Well folks looks like I'm continuing this story after all. In this chapter Naruto's parents will be revealed. Oh and Itashi does didn't kill his family in this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xxxxx

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclamier: Same thing I said last chapter so go check.

On with the story.

**Hn**/Kyuubi or demons

_Hn_/Thinking

HN/Talking

xxxxx

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on Sparda of Konoha

Naruto was being chased by psychopathic villagers and was rescued by the Sparda brothers Vergil and Dante. Now he went off to train the ways of the Demon Hunter and Shinobi.

**Time Skip 8 Years**

Down the road their were for figures walking out of the horizon and having a conversation with one another. Three of the figures were wearing the all so cool trench coat. (I'm not gonna explain the other two.) The shorter of the trench coat wearing clad warriors had on a black one. His trench coat had many silver chains coming out of it and sported a mask that covered his face revealing only his azure eyes. (Just think of the Organization XIII except that the coat is open..) He had on a similar vest that the blue clad warrior wore and wore black leather fingerless gloves. His hair was now more spiky then before with platinum highlights going from the front to the back of his head. (Think of Clouds hair from Advent Children but with silver highlights.)

The forth figure belonged to that of a women. She had on a black yakuta with silver sakura's forming a vortex from the front to the back of her yakuta. She had a sun set red colored hair that fell down to her butt. She had the body figure of a goddess and with a well round chest that would make all women in the world jealousy of her bust.

"Well looks like we finally made it right Verg."

"Yes it's been eight years since we left to train Naruto."

"Heh I got to admit you come a long way since you were four years old."

"Of course my Naru-chan would come along way. He's the strongest person there is."

"Kyuu-hime please don't praise me too much I've only gotten stronger because of Dante-tousan and Vergil-tousan."

"Oh Naru-Chan your to modest."

"Naruto remember why you're here."

"Yes Vergil-tousan I'm here to become a Konoha shinobi and to learn what it means to have teamwork and the ways of a shinobi."

"What do you mean teamwork? Our teamwork is the best there is."

"Dante teamwork means to work together not to rush into battle alone and dragging us along as well."

"Well if your so good then why does Naruto still needs to learn teamwork then? Also why are we returning him to a place that was about to tear him apart?"

"Because he needs to learn how to be a shinobi and we can't teach how to become one. So returning him back to this village is the only way for him to learn how to become a real ninja.

"Please Dante-tousan, Vergil-tousan there is no need to argue. Besides I don't really mind returning back to this village."

"Yeah well I still can't forgive them for attack my son like that. Naruto if anything and I mean anything ever mess with you call Dante-tousan to come kick their asses to kindom come."

"I don't think their will be any need to tousan."

"Well Naruto this is where we'll part our ways"

"Understood Vergil-tousan. But will we ever meet again?"

"You can bet your left nut we will. I'm not gonna just leave my son here and go off somewhere and never return."

"Yes we will see each other in the future till then become strong my son."

"Yes Dante-tousan, Vergil-tousan."

"Hurry Naru-chan I want to go to a hotel and sleep. We haven't rested since three days ago."

"Understood Kyuu-hime. Well then we will take our leave."

"Wait! Naruto we have something for you."

"Huh? And what would that be tousan?"

"Here take these with you."

"What! I can't take these their a family heirloom."

"That's way were giving to you squirt. So just take them your family after all."

"Use them well Naruto. Oh and seal Force Edge away since you won't need to use it for awhile."

"Arigato tousan I'll use them carefully."

With that said and done they went their separate ways. Thinking about the past eight years they sheared with each other. Naruto and Kyuubi were heading towards Konohagakure gates while Dante and Vergil were heading back to their own world to find any clue as to how to save their father from his prison.

**With Vergil and Dante**

"Man I'm going to miss him."

"So will I. I've never would have thought that I would have a son to carry on my legacy."

"Dude I'm his dad too. He'll be carrying both our legacy. More of mine since he likes me better."

"Dante you hardly took care of him when he was four to seven years old."

"That's because I was looking for a wife for him."

"Whatever anyways were should hurry back to our world. We need any clues we can find."

"Right."

**With Naruto and Kyuubi**

"Achoo!"

"Daijaibu Naru-chan?" (Are you ok Naru-chan?)

"Hai Genki desu." (yes,I'm fine thank you.)

"Hono to ka?" (Are you sure?)

"Hai we should reach the gates soon."

"Yatta we can finally sleep!"

"Not just yet Kyuu-hime. We still need to talk to their Hokage first."

"Fine." Kyuubi then started pouting their entire trip towards the gates of Konoha.

As they made approach the gates they could see two figures guarding the gates to Konoha.

"Halt who are you and what is your business with Konoha?"

"We've left Konoha to go train for eight years and I am here to enter the ninja academe."

'_Huh training for eight years and now he wants to join the ninja academe?'_

"I have to ask for your name first."

"Right forgive me rudeness my name is Sparda Naruto otherwise known as Uzumaki Naruto the demon brat as most people call me. And my companion is Kyuu and she is coming along to also live in this village."

"Did you just say Uzumaki Naurto?"

"Hai that is my name."

"The Hokage has been waiting for your return for eight years please come on in."

"Arigato Chuunin-san."

And so they made their way towards the Hokage tower to meet up with the Sandaime. As they walked the streets they had many people stirring at their presence. Most of female were checking our blond with sliver highlight hero from bottom to top. The same went with Kyuubi as the men wanted grope her goddess like body.

"Naru-chan I don't like how everyone is stirring at us." Our hero however was oblivious to all the attention they were getting.

"Huh were being stirred at?"

"Really Naru-chan you can be so dense sometimes." As she was pouting someone came behind her and tried to grope her butt.

'_Oh what a perfect shaped butt she has I just have to grab it and make it my own.'_ The sex offender was however stop because of the blade that Naruto was holding out and pressing it against his forehead.

"I'm sorry pervert-san but I can't allow you to touch someone when they don't want you to." He then turned his katana to it's blunt side and hit the pervert across the head making his body spin in circles in mid air. Naruto then did a vertical slash with his katana then slowly sheath it horizontally. After the click was heard the pervert fell to the ground losing all of his clothes.

"I'll have to ask you not to try anything to my companion or any other females for that matter or you would have to meet the end of my blade. So if you value your life you would stop such action towards the opposite sex pervert-san." After making his statement all the men started backing away and the women had lust in their eyes felt their hearts skip a beat.

"Oh Naru-chan you're my hero for always protecting me." She then launched herself and hugged Naruto, in the process earning her the death stir from the female residents of Konoha.

"Kyuu-hime I would never let anyone violate others for their own personal pleasure. So shall we be on our way then?" After finishing his statement the female residents of Konoha hearts started to melt and they started forming mobs to kidnap our trench coat wearing hero to make him their own.

They then continued walking towards the Hokage tower paying no mind to the group of people stirring at them. As they finally reach their destination and walked up the stairs to reach the Hokages study room an ANBU was guarding the door and looking at them suspiciously.

"Halt state your name and way you're here."

"Hai ANBU-san my name is Sparda Naruto."

"Sparda Naruto?" Making a confused gesture stating that he didn't know anyone of that name in Konoha.

"Umm maybe Uzumaki Naruto would help you remember better."

"U..U..Uzu..ma..ki N..Naruto!?"

"Hai ANBU-san that is my former name."

"Well why didn't you say that first come on in the Hokage has been worried sick about you Naruto-sama."

"Hum there is no need for formalities with me ANBU-san."

"Nonsense formalities suit you the best now go on in!" With a happy gesture he pushed both Naruto and Kyuubi into the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama you have a guest that you may want to meet."

"Hai and who my these two be?

"Oji-san have you forgotten your favorite little blond ramen eating trouble maker?"

"N..N..Naruto?"

"Hai oji-san"

"Hhhhaaaa Naruto my boy you sure have grown didn't you." He then proceeded to hug Naruto until he lost all aspect of remembering to breath. Seeing this got Kyuubi getting her itch again.

"Naru-chan you haven't hugged me at all today." She then had a stream of tears falling down her face. After seeing this the Hokage finally released his death hug on Naruto.

"Siman siman I forgot." He then proceeded to give Kyuubi her daily hug from Naruto. "You know now that I think about it you did hug me back when that pervert was trying to grope you."

"That didn't count because you didn't hug me back." She then begin to pout as she turned her back on Naruto.

"Ah Naruto who might this lovely young lady be?"

"Oh she is my companya…" He didn't get to finish as Kyuubi finished his answer for him.

"I'm his wife."

"Oh I see. Naruto you've really grown haven't you." Chuckled the old man thinking about how Naruto snatch himself such a fine lady.

"Oji-san she is my fiancée not wife."

"Well were getting married anyway so why can't I call us husband and wife?"

"Because everyone will get the wrong idea about us."

"Well let them I don't care that just means that I can have you all to myself."

"Excuse me young lady but I still haven't caught your name."

"Huh? Oh it's Kyuubi no Youko."

"…..." At this point Hokage was now having a mental breakdown. Let's let the countdown begin shall we. 10…9…8..7..6..5…4..3…2…1..and we have lift off.

"NNNAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" His scream could be heard though out the world.

"Hmm it seems like the old man has finally cracked. Oh well back to research. The said person was now having perverted giggles as he was peeking at ladies at a bath house.

"Tsunade-sama did you just hear that?'

"No time to listen must win this pot."

"Hmm looks like Naruto has finally reach Konoha…. Hopefully he doesn't make too much trouble. Well he is my ototosan after all. (A/N: I decided to give Naruto a brother in this story. So you'll meet him later in the story.)

**Back to Konoha**

After Naruto explained the situation to the Hokage and how Kyuubi was out of her imprisonment and all the other stuff that happened on their journay untill he finally calmed down.

"So Kyuubi-chan your saying you didn't have any other options other then to attack Konoha?"

"Hai my imoto was being used a hostage so I didn't have much choice in the matter."

"I see will if I were in your position I would done the same thing. Although what do you plan to do about the situation if anyone finds out you're the Kyuubi."

"That's alright Oji-san I'm planning on tilling the villagers the whole truth of what happen that day."

"I see the I'm going to have to talk to the council about the true meaning behind the attack. But I don't think they'll even listen after all the shinobi's that were killed by Kyuubi-chan"

"Well technically Kyuu-hime didn't kill them. They were killed by other shinobi's that were in the area making it seem as though it was kyuubi attacking and killing them."

"Well I'll do my best to describe this whole situation."

"Arigato oji-san, oh and by the way I would like to change me name to Sparda no Naruto and to be put into the ninja academe to take the Genin test."

"Hai I can put you into the ninja academe and let you take the Genin test that is tomorrow but way the sudden change of name?"

"Well after be taken under the wings of my two sensei's or as I like to call them Vergal-tousan and Dante-tousan. They helped me know how it felt to have a family and how to become stronger to protect those close to me."

"I see I guess I can change your name but I also have some thing to give you. Well I was waiting until you were 16 years of age or had reached Chuunin rank but I guess now would be a better time."

"What is it oji-san?"

"Well I have a scroll from both of your parent s Naruto and they told me to give it to you."

"Parents you mean I actually had parents?" Naruto was now in shock to learn that he had parents but didn't like the idea of them abandoning him.

"Yes Naruto and the scroll is something only you can open." With that he pull out a big sroll from on top of his desk.

"The scroll was kept hidden in this desk until you were ready to read it." The Hokage then gave Naruto the scroll of his family.

"How do I open it oji-san?"

"Just place a little bit of you blood on the seal and the seal should break."

"Understood" Naruto then proceded to slice his finger open by reaching his hand to his back and placing his thumb on Rebellions blade and rubbing it on the seal. As the seal broke Naruto then began to read the context inside the scroll.

_Dear Naruto,_

_This is your father and I'm writing this to say my good byes to you. I don't have much time left as Kyuubi is getting more and more violent. As you know you have Kyuubi sealed inside of you and your probably wondering way I sealed the beast into your gut right? Well only a new born baby could withstand the enormous chakra that the kyuubi contains. Since you were the only one born on that day I had no choice but to seal it into you. Forgive me Naruto but I can understand if you hate me for it. Also if you have problems go seek your older brother out. His name is Namikaze Kenzai also known as the Dark Flame Shadow. He'll help you out. I don't have much time left so I'll tell you about the jutsu in this scroll. It contains my very own jutsu's the Rasengan and Hiraishin no Jutsu. I left some of the special kunai's that you need in order to use Hiraishin. Oh and look for Hatake Kakashi my pupil for any help on the Hiraishin and look for a man named Jiraiya or as I like to call him Ero-Sennin. He'll help you with Rasengan._

_Sincerely,_

_Yondaime or NamikazeMinato/Kazama Arashi_

_Good bye my son._

The next letter he read was by his mother.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Hiya this is your mother Uzumaki Kushina hehehe Gomen ne I won't be able to help raise you. I have to help your father seal Kyuubi into you. As much as I hated the idea of using my own son as a vessal to harbor such a beast I have my duties as a Konoha Nin. Your father and I really wished to see you grow up and become a young man. The same goes for your older brother Kenzai. He may be clueless at times but he is the only family with our name you have left. Please take care Naruto I love you._

_Sencerely,_

_Uzumaki Kushina_

_P.S._

_Don't go and marry a tomboy like your father did with me. Find someone who would be elegant and be able to take care of you. Good bye Naruto._

Now Naruto was shedding a little bit of tears from his eye's after reading the letters both of his mother and father left for him. Kyuubi seeing his tears went and comfort her love to try and ease his sorrow.

"They truly loved me didn't they."

"Hai Naruto they did and I know without a dought that if their were another way I'm sure they would not have left you alone.

"Arigato oji-san I'll be leaving now."

"Hai oh and Naruto here's the keys to the Namikaze Estate. You and your brother are the rightful hair to the Namikaze clan's treasures and jutsu."

"Arigato Kyuu-hime were leaving."

"Hai Naru-Chan" With that they left to go live in their new home.

'_Naruto I'm really glad that your back. I couldn't protect you in the past but now I will do everything in my power to protect you now.'_

As Naruto and Kyuubi were walking down the street they both stayed silent not wanting to disturb the peace that they both were having until Kyuubi decided to speak.

"Gomen ne Naru-chan I didn't mean to take away your parents."

"Daijabu it's not your fault."

"But I…."

"No buts Kyuu-hime what happen to the happy go lucky vixen I remember." She then smiled at his words and continued to rest her head on his shoulders as they walked towards their new home.

15 minuntes later they finally reached the Namikaze Estate. To describe it as amazing would be down right insulting. The place was god damn huge and around the Humongous mansion was a big forest perfect for training.(I'm not gonna bore you with how it looks it's just a really big Mansion.)

"Well Kyuu-hime shall we enter our new home?"

"Hai Naru-Chan"

Haha I'm done with another chapter. Now my hands are stiff as a piece of wood. I'll talk about the academy in the next chapter.

Hope ya'll enjoy this as much as I enjoyed typing it. Oh and I put down Naruto's parents real names. Just letting you know.

Sayodana mena.


	3. A Bloody show

Sparda of Konoha

Well folks I'm back and tired as hell. I have night school and all that other crap. To tell the truth I have no idea what I was doing in the last 2 chapters. I just let it flow guess it's easier that way. Anyways my cousin wants me to turn sasuke into a girl not sure how that will work. If you guys can overrule my cousins request then I won't make sasuke a girl in this fick. I have been getting a lot of offers on putting a lot of girls from other anime and games into this fic so I guess anything goes. But it's still going to be a DevilMayCry crossover folks.

xxxxx

Disclaimer: same as the other ones but I do own Namikaze Kenzai however so if any lawyers want to battle against me I got proof son.

**Hn**/Kyuubi or demons

_Hn_/Thinking

Hn/Talking

xxxxx

**Last on Sprada of Konoha**

Naruto has finally returned to Konoha and is curtly the fiancée of Kyuubi no Youko. After learning about his parents will Naruto strive to stronger? Find out.

It was already 4:12 in the morning Naruto was just beginning to awake from his slumber. As he tries to move out of bed as delegate hand rose up and dragged him back into bed.

"Don't leave." Kyuubi said with a hint of drowsiness in her voice.

"Kyuu-hime I have to train." Although he didn't want to get out of bed he knew that if he didn't train at 4 a.m. Vergil would personally come and drag his butt to do some hellish exercises. It would seem as though Vergil had a small antenna that told him when Naruto wasn't training. Also it relaxes him whenever he was training alone in the darkness of the woods and dragonflies flying around him as he practices his katas.

"Fine but you have to kiss me before you leave."

"Hai hai." Naruto then gave Kyuubi a peck in the lips and went into the bathroom to do his mourning routine. He then got dressed in he's usually clothing.

"Kyuu-hime I'm off."

"Toire wa doko desu ka?" (Were is the toilet?) Naruto then sweat drop at his fiancés question and just chuckled.

"Though the door I just came out of ."

"Arigato." She then stumbled her way towards their bathroom. Naruto could only chuckle at her antics and then left to go train for the remainder of the day.

**1 hour and 21 minutes later**

Naruto was still breathing at a normal rate even though he was going at it with his Kage Bunshin's for one hour and a half. One of his clone decided to pull Rebellion out and then trust at Naruto at blinding speed. As the clone did this 2 other clones followed his lead as they also began trusting their swords at Naruto from his left and right side. Naruto was deflecting blows after blows with Yamato and Rebellion in his hands. To the naked eye they would look like blurs but to those who are trained at high speed battle they can see that he was dodging blows and deflecting them at the same time.

Naruto then got tired of the cycle and struck both of his blades out to the side. He then yelled out _Shin-Sho-Raiden_! Causing him to spin at an angle and make cutting noises while still in midair. Flashes of white light can be seen where ever his blades touched either air or flash. He then stop spinning and strut Rebellion into the ground and stood on top of the Guard of Rebellion. Six clones jumped at him at once with weapons at the ready. Naruto closed his eyes and reached for the halt of Yamato. As soon as the clones got 3 feet from all around him. He pulled Yamato out and did a horizontal slash then a diagonal slash beind him then jumping off of Rebellion and grabbing it has he flipped himself upside down. He pulled Rebellion out of the ground and flipped forward swing his broadsword and vertically cutting a clone in front of him in half. He then strut Yamato into the heart of a clone to his left binding him to a tree and pulled out the blade. Ten clones were above him closing in on their target. Naruto then air trick him self above them. With a click sound that came from his sword the clones were diced into nothing more then tissue as one could not tell the piece of finger compared to a piece of a chest tissue. More clones headed his way. Naruto then thought that he should end it soon. He resheath Yamato and then pulled out Rebellion into his right hand. In a crouched position with Yamato in his left hand pointing at his enemies in a reversed stance and Rebellion over his right shoulder he then charged forward with blinding speed and he let out a whisper in the wind _Youki Koudusei_ he then reappear behind his clones and chanted these words. Zen, Shi, Hun, Su, Zhi, Mi, Ruan, Sho, Ban, Zu, Kei. His clones then turned into dust as he resheath Rebellion to his back and Yamato to his side.

After is light training he could sense a presence behind a tree watching him. He didn't feel threaten by the presence however having some stir at you would give you goose bumps.

"You can come out now. I've known you where there for the past 42 minutes." As he finished his sentence a girl with buns in her hair came walking out into the open. Naruto was intrigued at the way she looked. '_She reminds me of Lei Fang.'_ Thought Naruto as he looked at the girl in front of him.

"Why is it that your hiding behind the tree instead of sitting under the tree if you wanted to watch?"

"Hum I didn't want to disturb you. So I thought I should hide myself,"

"There isn't any need to hide if all your doing is watching."

"True but…"

"Why is it that you're here umm.."

"TenTen.."

"Ten-chan is their something that you want to ask of me?" Tenten was blushing by the use of prefixed that Naruto used without knowing .

"Well I saw how you handled you swords and was wondering if you could teach me?"

"Very well I'll teach you my style. Although learning it well put much stress on your body."

"I don't mind I just want to become stronger and prove that kunoichi's are just as good s shinobi's."

'_Interesting she wishes to show others that women are just as strong as man if not stronger. She has a very nice theory although it doesn't matter what their gender is anyone can become truly strong. I shall help her achieve her goal.'_

"Very well then we'll start training tomorrow at 4 a.m."

"You mean you'll take me as a student?" She asked happily.

"No not as a student but as an equal." His statement only made her blush even more.

'_Wow he's so kind and not to mention sexy at the same time. I wonder if he has a girlfriend.' _"Um Sempai why do we not just practice now?"

"My name is Sparda Naruto there is no need to call me sempai. And for your question I have to leave to attend the Genin test at the academe." After hearing his statement Tenten was shock to know that the person in front of her not only single handedly take down 200 bunshins but as wasn't even a ninja yet.

"Um I guess that would explain why we can't do it today."

"Forgive me. Although where do you live? I can call you parents and sensei tomorrow to let you off of your training with them."

"I don't have any parents. I'm an orphan so I just go to my apartment wish is 18 blocks from here." Naruto could see the sadness in her eyes. They were the same sadness he felt since he was young. The sorrow of being alone. He then thought up a solution.

"If you don't like to live alone then you can come live with me." Naruto exclaimed.

"R…really?" Tenten's face then started to brighten up.

"Yes I never go back on my word that is my way of the ninja and demon hunter."

'_Yes yes yes yes I get to live with a hotty.'_ Tenten was know drooling at the dirty thoughts going through her head as she thought about what they would do at night. Naruto however was oblivious at the current situation as always.

'_I wonder what Kyuu-hime would say if I just brought her home and told her she'll be living with us.'_

"Um Naruto-sempai are you their? Hello Naruto-sempai do you hear me?"

"Huh oh my apology I was just lost in thought I'll create a bunshin that will lead you to my house. For I have to attend the academe now bye Ten-chan." As soon as he left a clone popped into exists and started to show Tenten to the Namikaze Estate.

Naruto soon arrived at the academe front entrance and notice many kids his age were entering the building. He then went into the academe office to figure out class he belonged in. Before he left the office the lady at the counter winked at him but he didn't see as he was already walking out the door.

'_Hmm room 103'_

Naruto then decided to check his surroundings as he began to look for room 103.

"Everyone sit down and be quiet!" Yelled a Chuunin with a scar across is nose.

"Iruka-sensei all you do is say the same thing over and over again." Said one of the students in the room.

"Nandato?" Iruka was now growling at his students. "Everyone you will all have to do a bunshin of me because of your impudence. All the students in the class the gave out a depressed moun. Then just as everyone was finishing up they heard the door open. Their stood a boy about 5'4 feet tall and was clad in black with a mask over his face and had silver highlights in his hair.

:"I'm I in the right room?"

"Ah you must be the new student everyone please take your seats." Iruka waited for everyone to find their seats before he spoke up.

"Everyone we have a new student today and he will be join us in taking the Gennin Exam today. Please introduce yourself."

"Hai my name is Sparda no Naruto and I'm here in hopeing on become a shinobi of the leaf."

"Now if anyone has any questions please fill free to ask them now. Hmm yes Ino."

"Um do you have a girlfriend and can you take off your mask?" Naruto didn't understand why she was asking such strange question but he complied anyways.

"No I do not have a girlfriend." He simple stated while pulling his mask down at the same time. As he showed his face all the girls in the room started to squeal and yelling out Naruto-sama at him. In which made him fill very uncomfortable.

"Anyone else?..Ah Uchiha Sasuke."

"Why do you wear that mask and what's up with the whisker marks?"

"I wear a mask because it helps me keep my identity from being revealed to my enemies and my whisker like marks are my birthmarks Uchiha-san." After completing his sentence Sasuke then started to brood while on the inside he was thinking somewhere along the lines of. '_Wow he's so hot and cool. He's also so polite oh I wish I were a girl I bet he only goes for the shy types of girls. Oh no then the Hinata bitch will get him for sure.' _(A/N: I would hate to be Naruto right now)

"Anymore questions? Yes Kiba?

"Yeah um why in the hell do you get to take the Gennin test when the rest of us were stuck here getting lecture to death while you just popped out of nowhere saying that you get to take the Gennin test?" After he finished his question Naruto was standing in front of him with his blades drawn.

"That's way Kiba-san." Naruto then resheath his sword while Kiba was trying not to take a dump in his pants. Every girl in the class was screaming his name out instead of Sakura and Hinata. Sakura didn't like Naruto like the other girls did. She just wanted her Sasuke-kun and thought that since all the other girls were falling for Naruto then she would have less completion. Hinata however was too shy to yell out his name in public but was cheering for him in her mind. Sasuke just thought about a why to turn himself into a girl so he could get Naruto. Everyone however didn't know about Naruto's fiancée and would suffer the wrath of Kyuubi if they lay their hands on him.

"Well if everyone is done then well proceed with the Genin Test. Naruto sat quietly in a corner by himself and stared to meditate until his name was called.

"Sparda no Naruto please report to the test room." Naruto then got up and started to heads towards the door completely oblivious to the people around him either giving him a kissing expression or a death glare. As Naruto entered the room he saw the teacher with a scar across his nose with the other one had long platinum hair. _'Hmm he has a similar hair color to Vergil-tousan and Dante-tousan. He's also ruminating a dark aura._

"Naruto please create three bunshin please."

"Hai……Bunshin No Jutsu!" When the smoke cleared their stood over 50 Narutos. Some standing on the ceiling and others on the wall. After Naruto dispelled is bunshins he walked up to his teachers and ask the them. "Did I pass Iruka-sensai?"

"H..hai you past Naruto congratulation here is your hitai-ate."

"Arigato Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei." With those words he left the room and a certain teacher was pissed off that the demon brat had past.

'_Damn I was hoping that he would fail. Now I'll just have to get someone else to do it.'_

"Everyone I'm glad to announce that from today on your all Gennin of the Hidden Leaf. Make the village proud. Meet back here tomorrow to find out who your Jounin Sensei's are Dismissed."

Naruto was about to leave the academy until he heard two people that seemed to be plotting some thing. So he used the ninja training he had with Vergil and decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Well Sasuke I know a Jutsu that you may want to learn."

"And why would I come to you to learn jutsu's?"

"Well because the jutsu I'm telling you about will help you out with your problem."

"What do you mean my problems?"

"You and I both know about your secret and I know a way for you to get a certain someone's heart."

"What how did you kn…"

"I've seen the way you look at him. And I also know that you wish to become something else."

"I'm listening."

"Well in the Hokages office there is a scroll that has forbidden jutsu's in it and it also has the jutsu that can solve your problem."

"Is that so and is this jutsu full proof?"

"Hai that's why it's in the forbidden scroll. To many people has been using that jutsu for revenge but I think you can put it to good use."

"So when do I take it?"

"How about now. The sooner the better right? I'll try and make as much distraction as possible. So you can steal it."

"I'm off then."

'_Hahahahaha my plan is working perfectly and no one suspects a thing. That scroll with be mine.'_

Naruto over heard their conversation and decided to follow Sasuke to see why Sasuke was so interested in this jutsu? About half an hour has past and Naruto found Sasuke holding the scroll in an attempt to open it.

"Damn scroll why won't you open?" As Sasuke was thinking of way to open the scroll, Naruto recognized the symbol on the scroll. It was the Namikaze's clan symbol and their was a blood seal on it as well to keep it shut from outsiders of the clan. Naruto then decided to help Sasuke a little buy cutting his palm and letting blood drip on the seal while Sasuke wasn't looking. After his task was accomplished the scroll started to unravel itself.

"Finally it opened now where is that jutsu………Ah here it is the Gender Switch." Now Naruto was completely lost as to way Sasuke was looking for a Gender Switching Jutsu. _'Is he going to use it to get revenge on someone like Mizuki said?'_ As he was pondering his thoughts he heard Sasuke saying the name on the Jutsu and to his surprise Sasuke has used the jutsu on himself or herself now.

"Yes finally I've become something I've always dreamt of becoming. And now I can make him mine." (A/N: Scary thought don't you think.)

Naruto was wondering what Sasuke meant when he said that he could make some guy his. He was brought out of his that when he heard the sound of a shuriken flying towards Sasuke….No! It was an Evil Shuriken.

"Sasuke-san jump out of the way!" Yelled Naruto as he came down from a tree.

"N..N..Naruto? What are you doin here?"

'_Damn he's not mov... err shes not moveing I've gotta get to her first." Naruto then air tricked his way towards Sasuke and grabed her by the waist and air trick again out of harms way._

'_What the hell? What the hell just happen he shouldn't be that fast onless damit!'_

Now Mizuki was panicking. He had thought that his plans where ruined and the Jounin leveled nin's were after him until he heard some speak behind him.

"Mizuki how low have you gone to use someone to gain strength by stealing it?

"Huh? What the…..ha..ha….hahahahahahahaha!" Naruto was now getting annoyed at Mizuki's laughter.

"And what would be so funny?" Ask Naruto as he was beginning to want to slice Mizuki's head off.

"I thought that Jounin ninjas were after me but I just end up finding out that it's just a stupid Gennin and to my surprise it was the stupid fox hahahahahaha." Mizuki had thought that he won just because Naruto was a Gennin. (A/N: How wrong Mizuki is hahahahahaha kids turn away a bloody scene is about to start.)

"I'm more then enough to defeat you." Exclaimed Naruto as calmly as he could be.

"Ha a Gennin like you ha don't make me laugh your nothing compared to me."

"Why did you try and kill me Mizuki?" Sasuke Ask not knowing the situation.

"Because if killed you then I could have gotten the Forbidden Scroll and gain an enormous amount of power hahahahaha." After hearing those words she felt betrayed and wanted to cry for some reasons unknown.

"Mizuki umiwa rudei sane! (Mizuki I'll never forgive you!)

"Oh and what can you d…." Before he could finish he felt a blade pieced his stomach.

"I'll make you fill a long and agonizing death. I won't let you die until you get what you deserve."

"Y..You b..b..basterd!" Mizuki tried to use most of his strength just to try and insult Naruto.

"**WRONG YOU'RE THE ONLY BASTERD HERE." **Naruto then withdrew his Katana from Mizuki's stomach and sheath is sword. With movement faster the speed of light he quick released his sword making over 100 cuts on Mizuki's body. As Mizuki cry out in pain Naruto strict his sheath into Mizuki's mouth making him cough out blood. Naruto then did a raising kick to Mizuki's face sending him high into the sky. Naruro then throw Rebellion into the air and impaled it in Mizuki's left lung. Blood then started to shoot out from the wound. Naruto then air trick himself to Mizuki's position in the air. Naruto pulled his sword out making more blood gush out. He then disappeared and reappeared on the right side of Mizuki's body.

"**THIS IS MY MOST BRUTAL TECHNIC.**" He then disappeared again and appeared behind Mizuki. He grab both of Mizuki's arms and then sniped them in to two. He then shoved his hands into Mizuki's shoulder blades and riped them out but not all the way. Mizuki's should blades were now sticking out of his body. Naruto then disappeared once more. Next their were five after images that surrounded Mizuki in mid air. Each then proceeded to cut Mizuki like a pig at the slaughter home. Naruto reappeared above him and then dived downward at a blinding speed. He whisper a few words _Koudeiwa Yuweida_ (This is the end) Naruto then sliced right through Mizuki and landed on the ground. Mizuki's body was lifeless in the air and was falling down at a slow pace. Naruto then said one last word. _Shin hoto Komitidu. _Mizuki's body then burst into nothing but blood and his body parts could no longer be identified because of how similar they all looked. Each body part was cover with blood making it look like an artery. Mizuki's blood finally reached the ground and spelled. _**FATE OF DEATH**_.

Sasuke could only stir in shock at all the blood that filled the whole forest. Not to mention that Naruto didn't get a single drop of blood on him. Naruto then started to walk towards Sasuke. This action made her even more scared and she started to cry and feared that Naruro would come and hurt her. As he got closed and reached out his hand making Sasuke fliche and thought that Naruto was going to kill her as well until she felt him pull her into a hug.

"Forgive me for letting you see my darker side." Naruto apologized in hoping that he didn't frighten her too much. This made Sasuke only cry more streams of tears.

"Are you alright Sasuke-san?"

"I..I..I'm s..scared."

"I know that your scared of me and I'm sorry please don't cry anymore." Naruto then began to walk away but was stop by sasuke's hands.

"No! Don't leave I don't want to see you go."

"Sasuke-san I have to report this to Hokage-sama."

"Then take me with you. I don't want you to leave me." She then started crying again.

"I promise I'll never leave you."

"Honto?"

"Hai Sasuke-san."

"No my names Sasukei now please call me that."

"Hai Sasukei-chan."

They then stayed still as the sky rained on them. If was as though the rain was trying to purify Naruto's mind, body, and soul. To cleanse him of his evil deed.

Man that was longer than my other chapters sheesh. Anyways I hoped you guys liked it. If not then oh well I'll try harder next time. Oh yeah. Should sasuke stay a girl or turn back into a guy? It's your choice. Also I was wondering if I should give naruto an Oni Gantlet .

Peace out.


	4. Twins are born

Sparda of Konoha

Well folks that whole Sasuke turning into a girl thing also freaked me out too. It was my cousins idea to turn him into a girl I just came up with a story behind it. Although little does my cousin know I got a secret up my sleeves hahahahaha.

xxxxx

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or devilmaycry.

**Hn**/kyuubi or demon

_Hn/_thinking

Hn/talking

xxxxx

**Last time on Sparda of Konoha**

Naruto has just entered the ninja academe and beome a Gennin. After over hearing the conversation between Sasuke and Mizuki. Naruto then made up his mind to follow Sasuke but the strange turn of events happened turning Sasuke into a girl.

"Sasuki-chan we should hurry and tell Hokage-sama the events that occurred here."

"Hai." As Naruto help Sasukei up from the ground they both heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Show your self." Naruto demanded toward the location of whatever was making the noise.

"Urge what just happened?"

"Huh? What the….S…Sasuke?"

"Huh what the hell are you doing here?"

"But ah isn't Sasukei Sasuke?" Naruto took up a think position and was pondering about what was going on here.

"Eh how come theirs another me?"

"What the hell are you talking about I'm Sasuke."

"No I am your just an imposter!"

"You bitch who do you think your calling an imposter!"

"How dare you call me a bitch!" The two started arguing about who was the real Sasuke until Naruto decided to brake up their little fight fest.

"Theirs no need to argue please settle down you two."

"Shut up dope you must be on that imposter's side."

"Don't call Naruto-sama that you imposter."

"Um I think I can solve the solution."

"What? Then tell us who the real Sasuke is then!" They both shouted at Naruto making him fill uncomfortable at the moment.

"Just stand still you two." Naruto then proceeded to put is palm on both of their heads and closing his eyes. _'I'm glad Vergil-tousan taught me this. Now where is that memory... Ah so that's what happened.'_

"Well I know who the real Sasuke is now."

"Finally tell her that I'm the real Sasuke."

"What you mean I'm the real Sasuke right Naruto-sama"

"Well actually you're both Sasuke…… Well the guy version anyway."

"What do you mean?" Now both of the Sasukes where confused out of their mind.

"Well when you were performing the jutsu you left out 3 hand seals which were the dog, sheep, and bird. And so in the process you split into two different people. And it would seem that Sasukei has the original Sasuke's um queer part. While the Sasuke in front of me is his manly part. So in other words you both were split from your original body."

"You mean I'm the manly part of the original Sasuke? Phew that's a relief at least I know I'm not gay."

"And so I'm the original Sasuke's queer part? So that must be way I was able to become a girl."

"Exactly although that means that Sasuke's 100 male and Sasukei's !00 female. So I guess that's how it works."

"Then I can have children?" '_Sniff I've can bear children sniff this is the best day of my life_.' Sasukei was overly emotion and was happy that she could bear Naruto's children. Although to Naruto he still hasn't figure out whom the guy that Sasukei was talking about on making him hers.

"Well at least I'm free from being a stupid queer now. Just thinking about sleeping with other guys just makes me sick." Sasuke however was just glad he wasn't a queer anymore. (A/N: How ironic is that. The dude doesn't even go out with any of his fangirls.)

"Well I still have to go report this to Hokage-sama about so how about you two head home."

"Good thinking dope for once I agree."

"Eh but Naruto-sama I wanted to spend more time with you." Sasukei now had tears streaming down her face.

"Don't worry Sasukei-chan I promise tomorrow we'll be able to hang out."

"Honto?"

"Hai."

"Well anyways doe's these events make us twin brother and sister or something?"

"Well I guess technically that would be true and you are kind of like twins so I guess that's the right way of thinking about it."

"Whatever I'm tired of think I'm heading home….. Neechan you coming or what?"

"Huh? Ah yeah goodbye Naruto-sama and thinks for the help." Bowing at Naruto at the same time and also blushing red for being close to him. "Onegai niisan wait up!"

"Strange their already acting like brother and sister. Well I guess I have to report to oji-san. (Sign) I also have to talk to Kyuubi about Tenten living with us. My life is taking such a very confusing turn of events."

Naruto then proceeded to head toward the Hokage's tower in order to report about the situation that happened that day.

"I just hope Tentens still alive and that Kyuubi doesn't beat me to a plup." There is only one thing that Naruto fears in the world. And that is the wrath of a women.

Well that's my little twist of fate hahahahaha I bet I freaked every out about turning Sasuke into a girl. Well technically I did but at least his queer side became a girl Any more ideas for the story would be helpful. And I know that this chapter is short but I promise to type a longer chapter for the next one. Peace out


	5. New teams and a new sensei

Sparda of Konoha

Well thinks to everyone who put the harems into my head. I'll put any of the girls that I can think of into the harem. Oh and the turn of event thing about Sasuke splitting into two different people was because of how everyone wanted him to either stay like that or go back to being a guy. So I just decided to make them both reborn on that day.

xxxxx

Disclaimer: Don't own sqwat so don't ask.

**Hn/**Kyuubi or demon

_Hn_/Thinking

Hn/ Talking

xxxxx

**Last time on Sparda of Konoha**

Sasuke has been reborn as two separate people and Naruto's life it either turning to that for the worst or is it for the good?

Yesterday was a day that Naruto would wished to have forgotten. After reporting to Hokage Naruto left to his home only to find out that both Kyuubi and Tenten where going at it to see who will get Naruto to themself. Naruto received a couple of injuries while trying to restrain the two. Now Naruto is currently training Tenten on how to use his style.

"Naruto-sempai what is the name of the Taijutsu that you use?"

"It's called Stealth Reaver. It focuses on high speed combos and instant kill moves. I made this style after both of my fathers styles the dark slayer and trickster."

"Oh I see so am I going to have to wear weights in order for me to move as fast as you do?"

"Ten-chan it's amazing how intelligent you are. Yes we'll start you off with 20 pounds of weight for both your arms, legs, and body. Is that okay with you?"

"Hai Naruto-sempai."

"Good then please hold still while I perform the following seals to give you the Demi Seals." As Naruto installed the seals onto Tentens limb and body. Tenten couldn't help but stir at his face and body. Kyuubi wasn't too far and saw how Tenten was looking at her fiancée. She was about ready to tear the panda looking girl to shreds.

"That should do it Ten-chan. Try moving around."

"Hai." As Tenten try to walk she ended up falling on her face when she tried to take a step.

"Ten-chan are you hurt?"

"No but think you Naruto-sempai."

"Be careful on how you move. These seal's won't allow you to move normally."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to constantly control you chakra at the right amount in order for you to be able to move."

"I see so that's why I fell."

"Try to generate chakra through out your body."

"Hai." Tenten then started to focus on her chakra to her limbs and then took a step forward.

"Wow it worked!"

"These seals are specially design to help you grow with every step you take or every battle that you face."

"Really how so?"

"Well try taking three steps and tell me how it feels."

"Hai." Tenten did as she was told and took her steps. She had and odd feeling every time she took an extra step.

"See any difference?"

"It feels odd. Every time I take a step it feels easier then the last one."

"Exactly for each step you take you muscles and chakra increases. It's helpful if you want to become stronger as soon as possible to protect others."

"Really? That's amazing. So does my speed increase as well?"

"Hai if you take off your weights now you would be faster then you were before you had them on."

"Really so every step I take I become faster? Wow how did you come up with a seal like this?"

"I've had a lot of time to study about seals and their affects when I was on my journey with my fathers and Kyuu-hime. Hmm it looks like it's about time for you to go train with your Gennin team."

"Huh but I want to stay here. They don't even teach me anything."

"I'm sorry Ten-chan but I also have to go greet my team as well."

"Fine but after you greet your team can we continue our lesson?"

"Hai."

They both left and went their separate ways. Along the way towards the ninja academe Naruto felt something in his head warning him about something. "I sense a disturbance in the force." It would seem as though our silver highlight hero has finally relieved himself from his behavior of being oblivious to the things around him. "Hmm maybe I'm just being paranoid." I stand corrected he is still oblivious to his surroundings as always.

Naruto finally reached his destination and felt the warnings in his head go off again. "The disturbance is closing in again……Hmm…. Oh hey look a nickel." Has our hero bended down to pick up the nickel someone came flying over him. "Huh? I thought I felt someone jumping over me." His ability of being oblivious to his surroundings never sees to amaze me. Naruto then entered his designated classroom and took a seat between Sasuke and Sasukei.

"Ohayo Naruto-sama."

"Hai Ohayo Sasukei-chan, Sasuke."

"Hn whatever dope."

"Hmm is that a new nickname for me? Than how about I call yooouuu teme."

"Dope you want to start something?"

"Um you gave me a nickname so I'm giving you one so were even."

"Niisan stop acting like a prick."

"Fuck off neechan he started it!"

"Please you two calm down. There is no need to argue." As Naruto was trying to calm them down. It only seems to have increase more reasons to yell at each other.

"Look what you did niisan you made Naruto-sama worried!"

"Like hell if I care."

"You should because he could kick your butt in less then 1 sec flat."

"Yeah right no ones stronger then an Uchiha. I'll kick his butt to Kingdom Come." Naruto was getting a headache by the sibling rivalry until he was saved by a pack of kunoichi's.

"Aaaahhhh Sasuke-kun!"

"Ahh crap their here."

"Huh whats here teme?"

"Fangirls."

"Fangirls? Whats that some kind of new fan?"

"Dope their a group of crazy girls."

"Oh so their mentally ill I see."

"Dope how stupid can you be?" As the two discuss what a fangirl is to Naruto another group of girls popped into the room.

"Aaaahhhh Naruto-sama! Sasuke-sama!"

"What the hell more of them?"

"Huh? Hey how do they know us I've never met them before?"

"Back off no one touches my Naruto-sama!" Yelled Sasukei in an attempt to stop the raging fangirls.

"Move bitch your in the way of our princes."

"No your just a bunch of idiots that can never have the hearts of my Naruto-sama and niisan."

"I'll say it again move bitch or else we'll resort to violence."

"Please there is no need to fight and besides your going to attack Sasuke's sister if you do that I don't think Sasuke would like it too much." Naruto tried to calm the girls but end up making them confused.

"Nnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiii?" Almost everyone in the academe had the same question in their heads. But Kiba was the one to ask their question.

"Sasuke has a sister!? Since when?"

"Kiba-san that is classified information. So sorry but we can't tell you." Sasuke was thanking Naruto for coming up with a great excuse. He would have been the laughing stock of the entire village if they new the truth.

"Hai gomen ne Kiba-san the Hokage kept my identity a secret up until now."

"What's your name then Uchiha-san?" For once Shikamaru was interested in something else other then clouds and sleep.

"It's Sasukei. Uchiha Sasukei." Now every boy in the classroom other then Naruto and Sasuke formed a fanboy group for Sasukei.

"Hi their Sasukei-chan I'm Ino and this is forehead Sakura it's nice to meet you."

"Shut up Ino pig! It's nice to meet you Sasukei-san." Sakura thought that if she were to befriend Sasukei she could get closer to her Sasuke-kun.

"Hai it's nice to meet you both." Naruto was having thoughts about how polite Sasukei was and how Sasuke seems to want to fight everyone that talks to him. (A/N: His personality got split in half what do you expect.)

"Sasukei-chan do you have a boyfriend? Would you like to go out with me?"

"Um Kiba-san I um will you see." Before Sasukei could answer. Sasuke's brother instinct kicked in and so he did it for her.

"Listen dog breath no one talks to my sister you got it?"

"And what makes you the boss on who she dates." After Kiba's statement Sasuke continued to beat Kiba to a pulp.

"Well it's troublesome so I'm not even gonna ask." After seeing how Kiba was being pummeled by Sasuke. Shikamaru decided to just give up on asking Sasukei out. But after the event the fangirls erupted again.

"Kyyaaaaa Sasuke-kun's so cool." They then proceed to try and grope their idol until Iruka popped into the room and silence the whole affair.

"Shut up! And you the group of girls get back to you classes now!" With that the trouble has ended and Naruto and Sasuke were saved by the oh so crazy fangirls.

"Now today your all Gennins and I'll be putting you all into teams today." Has Iruka starts to read off his attendance list some Jounins were in the Hokage Tower looking through a crystal ball at the Gennins they would be assigned to.

"Hmm so that's the new Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sasukei."

"Hai Kakashi-san they'll be on your team."

"Interesting they both are the exact opposite of each other. I wonder how Itachi dealed with the predicament.

**Some where in the Uchiha Estate**

"Achoo! Hmm someone's talking about me again. Oh well. Must have nothing to do with me. Anyways I still got to go shopping for Sasukei so she could have new cloths."

**Back to the Hokage Tower**

"So I take it that the kid with a mask on is Sparda no Naruto." Said an unknown Jounin

"Hai it's amazing how strong he got in just 8 years. His sensei or has he likes to call them Vergil-tousan and Dante-tousan must have trained him well."

'_So Naruto you've finally returned. I guess those guys 8 years ago kept their promise after all.'_

"Well we'll continue to observe them until Iruka finishes his leason about their new life being a Gennin. Oh and Kakashi-san I wouldn't be late anymore if were you. Naruto may decide to cut your head off."

"Hai hai Hokage-sama."

**Back to the classroom**

"Well I'll start off with your teams then." (A/N: Well their isn't much to know about the first few teams.)

"Well I hope I'm on Naruto-kun and on Sasuke-kun's team."

"Ino it's too troublesome so just drop the subject."

"Shut up Shikamaru no wonder girls hate you."

"Whatever like I said it's too troublesome." As Shikamaru and Ino were discussing about why Shikamaru would never get a girl in his life. Iruka called out the Names of the people everyones mind was on.

"Team 7 Sparda no Naruto." Naruto then decided to listen carefully to who his other teammates were.

"Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sasukei. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Now at this point everyone in the class was complaining about how the team was so unfair.

"But Iruka sensei how come Naruto and Sasuke are on the same team. I mean their both the best in the class. Also why is Sasukei with them as well?"

"Well Ino, Naruto has just entered our class so he was put at the bottom the of the class.

And for Sasuke he is at the top of the class so the two that is on the bottem and top of the class are suppose to be put together to balance out the team. And for Sasukei the Hokage asked me to put her on the same team as her brother. Now if no one has anymore questions I'll continue."

"Team 8 Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Your sensei will be will be Yuhi Kurenai."

(skip team 9)

"Team 10 Yamanka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

(skip the rest of the teams.)

"Everyone now that you know your designated Jounin. You'll wait here until they arrive."

While most of the Gennins left with their sensei. While team 7 however was still left in the classroom pondering on why their sensei was late. Sakura however didn't care since she was with her Sasuke-kun and was trying to catch his attention but was failing miserably.

"Hmm it would seem as though Kaka-sensei is still late as all ways. (A/N: That's the name Naruto and his team always called Kakashi.)

"You know him dope?"

"Yeah when I was four years old he would come and treat me to ramen and keep me company when I was lonely."

"You didn't have any family did you Naruto-sama."

"No I was an orphan and was left on the streets. Not even the orphanage wanted me."

"Oh Naruto-sama that's horrible. Well you have us now so you don't have to feel lonely and more." Sasukei proceeded to hug Naruto to comfort him from his past.

"Thanks Sasukei-chan."

"Don't mention it."

"Oh yeah I forgot Sasuke you and Sasuki haven't activated your Sharingen yet right?"

"Yeah what of it dope."

"Well I want you two to stand in front of me for a while." Both Sasuke and Sasukei complied and decided to follow his instructions.

"Now stand still and till me if you have any stinging in your eyes."

"HAI." They both said at the same time. Naruto then proceed to drain their chakra away from their bodies into his palm.

"Naruto-sama my eye's stings a little."

"Good that means its working."

"W..ww..what t.the hack a.a..are you d..d.doing d.dope?" Sasuke was feeling drowsy because of he's chakra being dangerously low.

"I'm going to activate both of you two's Sharingen. And in order for it to activate your body must fill threaten and you must be near the brick of death for it to awaken. So your both going to have to trust me on this."

"I..t..tru..trust y..you N..Naruto..sa..ma"

"Sa..same …here…dope."

"Good."

Naruto continued to drain their chakra until he could see a flicker of red in their eyes. He then stop draining them and proceeded to his next plan.

"Well that'll do it. Now sit still and don't move an inch you hear."

"Hai." They both said.

"Alright here goes nothing." Naruto then grabbed hold of Rebellion on his back and pulled out Yamato on his side and got into a fighting stance. This got Sasuke worried and was wondering what Naruto was planning on doing with his broad sword and katana. Sasukei however didn't care much since she trusted Naruto with all her heart. Naruto then flicked his writs and both Rebellion and Yamato flew at the Uchiha siblings. Sasuke wanted to move out of the way but decided to stay put since he would trust Naruto on what he was doing. In 2 seconds the blades came inches from their faces and seemed to be moving slower and slower. The two blades then stopped in the air as Naruto was holding them to stop them from piercing both of the Uchiha's head.

"Congratulations you both activated your Sharingen's."

"N…nani?" Were the words that came out of the mouths of the Uchiha's

"Like I said you bioth activated your Sharingen's. Oh and you better shut it off or it will drain you of all the chakra you have left." Quickly they both shut their Sharingens off even though they didn't know how.

"Here's your chakra you can have it back." He then placed his hands on their stomach and generated chakra into their bodies.

"Thanks dop…ahh Naruto."

"Hai arigato Naruto-sama."

"No problem it's the least I could do for the two out of the three last Uchiha's." Just then Kakashi finally popped his head into the room.

"Yo how are you guys doing….. and way do you have your hands on their stomach?" Kakashi was wondering why Naruto's hands where on their stomach and then started to think about perverted thoughts and giggled like a school girl. This however made Sasukei blush that Naruto had his hand on her stomach and Sasuke jumped back as he didn't want some guy touching him.

"Oh I was returning their chakra after draining it from them to help them activate their Sharingen."

"I see." '_Amazing he was able to think up a way of awakening both of his teammates Sharingen for them.'_ "Anyways meet on the roof" He then poof into smoke leaving his subordinates behind.

"Well guys shall we?" They then made their way out the classroom down the hall and up the stairs to the roof of the academe.

"Well lets introduce ourselves shall we?"

"What do you mean sensei?"

"Well like your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."

"The why don't you go first sensei?"

"Hmm well my likes are…. my dislikes are….. and my hobbies are …….. and my dreams I have no intention on telling you four." His answer made all four of his students sweat drop. "What? Why the long silence? Anyway your up pinky?" This made Sakura mad that their sensei was making fun of them.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, and my likes are." She glanced at Sasuke which creped him out. "My dreams are." See glanced at Sasuke again. "And my hobbies are." She then squealed at her thought.

"And what do you dislike?"

"INO PIG!" She screamed at the top of her lung.

'_Great she's more interested in guys then being a ninja. Just my luck. Hopefully the other three would make up for her.'_

"Well how about you go Sir Broods A Lot."

"Hmph my name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many likes and have my dislikes are have anyone who hits on my sister….but Naruto can be an exception. My hobbies are becoming stronger and my dreams is to kill Orochimaru and revive my clan."

'_Sasuke is still planning on killing Orochimaru for slaughtering his whole clan while impersonating Itachi.'_

"Well I guess your next Ms. Uchiha"

"Hai my likes are Naruto-sama and my niisans Itachi-niisan and Sasuke-niisan. My dislikes are anyone that hurts others for pleasure and my hobbies are spending time with Naruto-sama and my dreams for the future is to become suitable of becoming Naruto-sama's wife."

"I see." _'She is the exact opposite of Sasuke alright.'_ "Alright your next mysterious."

"Hai my name is Sparda no Naruto, my likes are spending time with the people around me and eating ramen which my fathers forbid I eat. My dislike are those who uses others to gain power. My hobbies are training at night. My dreams are ……. well I don't really know exactly."

"Nice answer." _'He's really grown sense the last time I saw him. And he even has on a mask like mine.' _"Well now that that's done with and all we can now discus the test I'll be giving you for tomorrow."

"What test Kaka-sensei?"

"I'm glad that you ask Sakura tomorrow we'll be doing a survival test to see if you four will become official Genin's of Konoha."

"What but aren't we Genins now Kaka-sensei?"

"Nope your just those who might become Genins. This test will see if you have what it takes to become a Genin. Oh and the test has a 66 chance of you all failing."

"Eeeehhhh!" Was the sound of three Genins. While Naruto was stirring at a guy in green spandex being pummeled by a cow and trying to get back up.

'_Hmm Naruto isn't even affect by it. He must be very confident or very stupid.' _Little does he know Naruto acts just like him when he's talking to Gai.

"Anyways well meet and training ground 7 and begin our test at 5 a.m. sharp. Oh and skip your breakfast."

"What for?"

"You sure you want to know you'll be shock to find out."

"What would that be Kaka-sensei?"

"You'll throw up everything in your stomach."

"Eeeehhhh!"

"See you guys are shocked." Although Naruto however was still obvious to what just happened. He was now looking at a scene where the guy in the spandex and a mini version of him hugging and crying at the same time with a sunset scene behind them.

'_Hmm it didn't effect Naruto again. He must really be strong for him to not flinch at all.'_

"Well then Ja na." Kakashi then poofed off into smoke. Everyone was freaking out but Naruto since he didn't hear a thing Kakashi said until Sasukei snapped him out of his daze.

"Naruto-sama whats wrong?"

"Huh? What happened where's Kaka-sensei?

"He left."

"I see and did he tell us anything?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"Not really."

"He said we were going to have a survival test tomorrow at 5 a.m. sharp and to skip breakfast."

"Oh well in Kakashi language it really means at 8 a.m. and do eat some breakfast. He's only saying that to see if anyone is stupid enough to listen to him."

"I see then I shall follow your advice."

"Good so then I'll be off." Naruto then used air trick and went back to his home.

'_Well time to break Kyuubi and Tenten up again. Oh well I guess that's life. But I still can't figure out why theirs a warning signal in my head.' _As Naruto was pondering this a group of women were walking down a street cursing how they failed to capture our blond haired sliver highlight trench coat wearing swordsman .

xxxxx

Well I'm done with this chapter. Next one is the survival training. I'll let you guys choose if Sasukei should die at the wave country arce. And the story with Naruto's mother, she was orginated from another country but I forgot which one and after she married the Yondaime she moved into Konoha with him but her identity was kept a secret. Although their is very few people who know about her. Jiraiya is one of them and so is Tsunade. See ya in the next chapter.


	6. A Past Promise and the Bell Test

Sparda of Konoha

Samon samon please forgive me. Schools been a bitch and I know you guys probably want to throw me into a dungeon and make me write the story for the rest of my life. Well I can promise that I'll try and update as much as possible on the weekends. Anyway enough with my apologue I'll start the story.

xxxxx

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DevilMayCry**

**Hn**/kyuubi or demon

_Hn_/Thinking

Hn/Talking

xxxxx

**Last time on Sparda of Konoha**

Naruto has gotten a new team and is now starting his survival training. Well he pass or not find out.

It was 3:57 a.m. and Naruto has just started to awaken from his slumber finding out that he couldn't move.

"Oi? Why can't I move? And why are their ropes tying my down to the bed?"

"Heeheehee Naru-chan I won't let you go out and train right now. You have to stay in bed with me." Kyuubi said in a very seductive way.

"Kyuu-hime you know that Vergil-tousan would kill me if I don't train around this time right?" Ask Naruto as he was sweating bullets.

**Somewhere back at DevilMayCry headquarters**

"Hmm something's ringing in my head."

"What's wrong Verg?

"I fell as though there is something I'm suppose to give a hell of a exercise to but who?"

"Maybe you're just imagining things again."

"Hmm what could it be?"

**Back the Namikaze Estate**

"Well he isn't around right now and I have you all to myself. It's a good thing that panda is sleeping in another room."

"Kyuu-hime you know I'm not ready to raise a kid yet."

"But Naru-chan I want kit's of my own." Kyuubi then turned around and started to pout cutely.

"Kyuu-hime I promise that once I'm good and ready you'll have all the kits that you want."

"And when will that be? I have been waiting for a millennium for kits of my own. Also to find a suitable mate and one I love."

"Kyuu-hime I never go back on my word you know that."

"Fine but you better be ready soon."

"Hai hai Kyuu-hime. We made a promise did me not."

"Yep it was also the first time we met. You remember right?"

"Of course Kyuu-hime I'll never forget."

_**Flashback**_

"_Naruto you're too slow on your timing. Act sooner on these occasions."_

"_Hai Vergil-tousan."_

"_Woohoo haha this is way too easy!" Yelled Dante as he was flying all over the place slashing and shooting every enemy he came across._

"_Yeah now that's what I called wild."_

"_Dante stop fooling around and help us take care of their boss."_

"_What for, you guys are handling him just fine."_

"_Urgh Naruto lets go!"_

"_Hai Vergil-tousan."_

"_**Hahahahaha You think you can kill me a second time sons of Sparda? Ha you'll have to try harder now that I have been empowered by Lord Mundas himself."**_

"_Quiet demon! I've killed you once and I'll gladly do it again." Vergil then slashed at the minions around Beowolf while Naruto just ran towards Beowolf with Force Edge at the ready._

"_**Puny human you think you can kill me The Great Beowolf of Light?"**_

"_Samon Beowolf-san dimo umaiwa koudos ganeze." (Sorry Beowolf-san but I can't let you kill anymore.) Naruto then proceeded to cut out both of Beowolfs eyes._

"_**AAARRRHHGGGG MY EYES NOT AGAIN!"**_

"_You should have stayed in the realm of the dead!" With a flick of his wrist, Vergil cut off Beowolfs head._

"_Huh? You guys done already? Darn and I was having so much fun too."_

"_Heh Samon Dante-tousan but if we didn't end it early then they may attack innocent lives in the village."_

"_Naruto's right you should learn to finish the job quicker instead of idling around."_

"_Shut up Vergil I don't see you do any better! And from what I remember I kicked your ass when you went power crazy!"_

"_Do I have to remind you that carrying around a broadsword is not something I specialize in fighting with. If I continued to use Yamato you would have lost."_

"_Well you didn't, so that means I still kicked your butt!"_

"_Please tousans there is no need to fight. Besides we have more important matters to attend to."_

"_Naruto's right we should set up camp nearby the river we just passed. Then think about other trainings we can give Naruto."_

"_What for? Theirs a village right behind us."_

"_We don't want to scare them as much as they already are."_

"_Sure fine whatever."_

"_Oh and before we leave. Naruto try and absorb the soul of Beowolf. You'll be able to gain Gauntlet's and Greaves like both Dante and I."_

"_Hai." Naruto then extracted the soul of Beowolf and imbedded it into his body. Giving him the Beowolf weapons. "So this is the power of Beowolf, it's amazing."_

"_Why don't you test out your new powers squirt?"_

"_Hai Dante-tousan." Naruto then did a raising kick on Beowolf's dead body sending it into the hair. "This is it Shin-Sho-Ryu-Ken!" Naruto then did a raising uppercut while twisting at the same time. Their was also what seems to be a dragon attached to his fist and curled itself down his arm. _(A/N: I know you guys are probably wondering why I gave Naruto that move but hey the people that made DevilMayCry also made StreetFighter and so they installed the Shin-Sho-Ryu-Ken onto Dante in the game. So I'm giving it to Naruto.)

"_(whistle noise) Damn that is one hell of a move you pulled off their squirt."_

"_Arigato Dante-tousan."_

"_Well since that's done with we should be on our way."_

_**2 hours later after setting up camp and then deciding to sleep for the day.**_

"_Hmm I still can't sleep."_

"_**You can't fall asleep kit?**_

"_Nanda? Nanimoda? (What? Who's their?)_

"_**Bukuwa youki-hime desu (I'm a demon princess)**_

"_Souka umaiwa hime-sama ka." (I see so you're a princess huh.)_

"_**Hai."**_

"_Dousta umaiwa koko-ne-idu?" (Why are you here?)_

"_**Iea odiwa….." (No I….)**_

"_That's ok you don't have to tell me."_

"_**Honto ka?**_

"_Hai hime-sama."_

"_**But even so how about we meet?"**_

"_Eh? How?"_

"_**Just fall asleep. I'll help you."**_

"_Nanades k..a………" Naruto then started to fall asleep and entered his mind._

'_Huh? Where am I?' Naruto was pondering about where he was and why he was their in the first place. "Huh what's that sound?" He then started to trace where the noise was coming from._

"_Huh? That is pretty big for a cage and why is their a seal bound to the cages lock?"_

"_**It's to keep me from breaking free and to give my powers to you."**_

"_Huh? Dahida? (Whos their?) Naruto asked the shadows inside the cage._

"_**You forgot about me?" **__A giant fox then appeared in front of the cage steering at Naruto. __**"It's me Youki-hime."**_

"_Youki-hime? Ahh Youki-hime how are you doing?"_

"_**Fine but please call me Kyuubi instead."**_

"_Kyuubi? Isn't that the name of the demon that attacked Konoha all those years ago?"_

"_**Hai gomennasai I didn't wish to attack your village. I was more forced into doing it."**_

"_Really how so?"_

"_**Well their was this man that smelled like snakes. He captured my little sister and used her as a hostage to get me to attack the village."**_

"_Smelled of snake? Must have been Orochimaru. I've heard about him from oji-san many times."_

"_**So his name is Orochimaru huh. Anyways I was suppose to make it look like it was I who was attacking the village while nuke-nins that were hired by this Orochimaru person killed off many of your Konoha nin's"**_

"_I see well that explains a lot." Naruto then notice the great Kyuubi no Youko burst into tears._

"_**I..I just wanted to save my sister….I didn't want any bloodshed." **__Naruto could see the hurt and sorrow in her big round eyes. To think that stories tell of an evil demon that slaughtered thousands of Konoha Shinobi's wasn't the monster everyone made it up to be. Instead it had the most grace and beautiful face around. Even though it had the body of a fox there is no mistake that it was by far the most graceful being to have stepped onto the face of the earth. She was more of a goddess then a demon. Naruto was normally a calm and collected person but after hearing Kyuubi's story he was about at the edge of going berserk._

_(Insert Naruto soundtrack The Avenger here)_

"_Kyuu-hime I promise you on my honor as a demon hunter…NO! On the honor of my life that I will find a way to set you free and to kill the man that brought you so much pain and sorrow!" Naruto's outburst shock Kyuubi to the point of blushing so red that she could become the next sun. She then felt her heart beat start to speed up tremendously._

'_**Wha..whats this feeling? It's completely new to me. This kit he's…..' **__If it was possible Kyuubi started to blush even redder and brighter then before. Her eyes were halfway closed and she was indeed getting very wet in a certain place. _(A/N: Hey this is not going to become a lemon story so don't even think about it.)

"_Kyuu-hime what's wrong? You don't look so well." Kyuubi lost all control of her chakra and reverted into the shape of a human._

"_I…I don't know. Theirs something inside of me making me feel this way. I'm scared and overwhelmed with happiness at the same time. It's very strange to me……Huh? Naruto-san? Naruto was on the ground with blood flowing out of his nose. After seeing Kyuubi's naked body what straight man wouldn't have an overload of blood lost._

_(End Naruto soundtrack The Avenger now)_

**End of Flash back.**

"Huh and I still intend to keep that promise. I even fulfilled the first one."

"Hai you did Naru-chan and I'm very grateful for being able to be close to you like this."

"Huh we've talked so much about our past that 3 hours have already went by."

"Heehee I didn't even notice. I guess spending time with you really makes my time flow by."

"Oh Kyuu-hime I wished to ask you to stop trying to kill Ten-chan."

"Huh? But why I don't like her. I don't like the way she is always around you." Kyuubi said as droplets of tears came flowing out of her eyes.

"Kyuu-hime I don't know why but I also have feelings towards Ten-chan and another girl as well. And I don't want to make them both feel any sadness that is already in their lives."

"Naru-chan….. Okay I will be willing to shear you with them but you have to promise me that I will be the first to have your kits okay Naru-chan?"

"Hai Hai Kyuu-hime." They then gave eachother a quick kiss on the lips and left downstairs to prepare a meal for the day.

After 30 minutes of cooking and setting the table Tenten finally came out of her room and headed downstairs to see if their was any breakfast at the table.

"Ohayo mena..(Yawn)"

"Ah Ohayo Ten-chan please join us for breakfast."

"Hai Naruto-senpai." She than seated herself as close to Naruto as possible without trying to have a death match with Kyuubi over who would sit next to him.

"Ten-san please it is alright if you wish to sit with Naru-chan as well." Kyuubi's statement shocked Tenten to the point where she thought that this was a trap and Naruto was a Genjutsu.

"What's going on and why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

"Ten-chan please sit down and eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Ten-san I apologies for my past behaviors towards you. Will you please forgive me?" Kyuubi said while bowing at the same time.

"Hai I also wish to apologies for my actions as well. Please forgive me."

"Apology accepted now shell we enjoy our meals?"

"Hai lets."

They then ate their meals and talking about what their plans were for the day until Naruto interrupted their conversation.

"Hmm its 7:30 I best be off for my test with my sensei."

"Naru-chan please be careful."

"Hai Kyuu-hime."

"Naruto-senpai I'll be rooting for you."

"Hai ja na." He than used air trick and went to training ground 7 to wait for his sensei and team.

"Huh guess I'm early well I might as well practice some of my katas since Kyuu-hime wouldn't let me this morning."

It was now 8:08 a.m. and his team showed up to a show of a lifetime. Naruto was practicing his katas and was very much enjoying himself. He pulled Yamato out and did a up down slash and resheath it. He then air tricked him self up into the air and did two quick release slashes so fast his hands looked like blurs. He then did a helm slash with Rebellion and then thrust his sword forward. Next he did a raising slash and then air tricked himself back down to earth. Then he took a step back and slashed out at purple spheres and made slashing noises. He then charged forward and did a couple of slashes but looked like he was only holding onto Yamato's halt. He then resheath his Katana and walked over to his companions.

"Konichiwa Mena-san." (Hello everyone.)

"N..Naruto that was insane you've got to teach me." Asked Sasuke as he was hopping that Naruto would teach him how to move like that.

"Hai I'll teach you but I can only teach you how to move that fast. You'll have to come up with a style of your own." Naruto knew about how Orochimaru killed off most of the Uchihas looking for someone with a sharingen in an attempt to take out one of their eyes and implant them into his own but was stopped by Itachi and the Hokage. He also new about how much Sasuke wanted to kill that man and it would be beneficial in helping him complete his last promise to Kyuubi.

"Naruto-sama that was amazing I'm glad to be able to be on your team."

"Heh arigato Sasukei-chan."

'_Wow he's really strong. B..but he's not as strong as my Sasuke-kun." _(Man this girl is very obsessed isn't she.)

Moments later their silvered haired sensei finally showed up.

"Ya how are my students today."

"How was your time in the road of life Kakashi-sensei?" (Well I'm changing it to Kakashi-sensei because someone was yelling at me about how much I got his name wrong. Go listen to the Japanese anime and you'll hear them say Kaka-sensei instead of Kakashi-sensei.)

"Heh it was very refreshing Naruto."

"Sensei your late! If I didn't listen to Sasukei-san I would have had to wait here for hours for you to show up!"

"Hahahahaha well you see this black cat crossed my path and I was finding another route here…" Kakashi could see that the excuse wasn't helping much and decided to jump to the test. He then set the timer and walked back to his team.

"Ah hmph well lets start the test shall me?" Kakashi said while holding out two bells.

"Nani but there are only two bells and there are four of us."

"Exactly Sakura, who ever gets these bells from me will pass to become Genins. And those who don't get any bells will be tied up on the log and watch me eat bunto's in front of them. You all have until noon to get these bells. And you also have to come with the intent to kill me if you wish to get the bells." Kakashi said with a upside down U on his eye indicating that he was smiling.

"Ah Kakashi-sensei I already told them to eat breakfast before coming so that won't work." Naruto said to Kakashi making him fall to his knees with a shocked expression on his face.

"Suno bakana (impossible) ……(Ding noise)" Kakashi was now looking down with a blue background behind him showing that he was in depression. Then all of a sudden he sprung back up. "Haha how do you like my acting?" His statement made his entire team sweat drop making them have different thoughts about their sensei.

'_Hahaha Kakashi-sensei is the same as always.'_

'_He's suppose to be a Jounin?'_

'_Heehee he's a funny one.'_

'_What the hell is wrong with him? Shonnuro!_

"Well anyways good thinking on telling your teammates about eating breakfast. That shows how much you care for the well being for your teammates."

"Um I just told them because I knew that you were wondering if someone was stupid enough to listen to you." This statement made Kakashi sweat drop. "But one thing you said is right though, I do care about the well being of my teammates."

'_Heh he has the making of being a leader.'_ "Well lets start the test then….hagime!" Everyone took off into different directions except for Naruto. "Ah Naruto the test has began aren't you going to go conceal yourself?"

"Samon Kakashi-sensei dimo theirs no need to."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I rather fight you in the open Kakashi-sensei." Naruto then used his thumb to click Yamato out of its sheath.

"Heh is that so. Then I'll teach you the first lesson of a shinobi Taijutsu." Kakashi then reached into his bag and pulled out a book named Icha Icha Paradise. "Hagimetazo." (lets begin) Said Kakashi as he was reading his book. He didn't see Naruto appear in front of him with blinding speed. _'Nani Haiyai.' _(What he's fast.)

Naruto then did an up down slash which cut Kakashi in half only to revile that Kakashi used a Kawarime no-jutsu. Kakashi then reappeared above Naruto and did an axe kick aiming for Naruto's forhead but was block with the sheath of Yamato. Naruto then did two raising kicks knocking Kakashi up into the air. Naruto's hands then started to burn into flames and Shouted. "Sho-Ryuu-Reppa!' And did three consecutive raising uppercuts with the last one flying high into the air knocking Kakashi even higher up in the air. Naruto then air tricked himself back to the ground and started to spin like a top while slowly moving forward and pulling out Rebellion out at the same time. When Kakashi finally came within striking distance Naruto stopped spinning and swung Rebellion in a diagonal slash from right to left sending Kakashi flying over to the other end of the river that was nearby the training ground. Kakashi then poofed into smoke indicating that it was only a bunshin. Kakashi then appeared behind Naruto with his hands in a tiger seal.

'_No way that's Katon no jutsu. Damn that bastard isn't just going to be running around he's getting serious.'_

"NARUTO-SAMA MEGITAE!" (Naruto-sama run away!)

"Naruto a ninja isn't supposes to let the opponent sneak up on them from behind baka." Kakashi stated but then heard someone say something from behind him.

"I could say the same for you. Now suffer my wrath _Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ōugi_(Hidden Leaf: Ancient Taijutsu Surpreme Technique) _Sennen Goroshi _(A Thousand Years of Pain)!" Kakashi then went sailing to who knows where dropping two bells onto the ground. "Darn he used a _Kawarime no jutsu_ on a _Kage-Bunshin_ of his." He then chucked two rocks at the bells dispelling them and showing two snails on the ground and triggering a trap with a rope that was suppose to hang someone upside down. "Oh well might as well find the others before it is too late." Naruto then walked off into the forest.

'_Kami he almost got me with that jutsu… It can be dangerous in most cases… I guess using it on him when he was young wasn't such a good idea at the time. He is easily high Jounin level maybe even Sannin level. Not to mention that I didn't even get to read Icha Icha Paradise... Oh I want to know what happens next. Well might as well go see what the other three has in store for me.' _Kakashi then used _Shushin no jutsu _and disappeared again.

"Wow Narutos really strong for taking on a Jounin like that…..Oh what am I thinking I like Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura behind you."

"Huh na..ni?" Sakura then fell into a Genjutsu. "Huh where am I? Eh am I going crazy?"

"Sa…Sakura…"

"Aaahhhhhhhh their you are Sasuke-k..un."

"Tas kitea. (Help me)"

"S..Sasuke-kun…..AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Hmm maybe I over did it. Second Lesson Genjutsu."

After running through forest Naruto heard Sakura scream.

"Huh seems like Kakashi-sensei got to her first. Oh well what can you do." Naruto then headed towards the direction that he heard Sakura screamed out.

"kura…..kura…..Sakura…Sakura-san!"

"Huh nani nani nani buku nano? (Huh what what what where am I?)

"Sakura-san you fainted after being put into a Genjutsu."

"Huh Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you."

"What for I don't need your help Sasuke-kun will protect me." (If she only new.)

"Well whatever but do you know the real meaning of this test?"

"Huh? Real meaning?"

"Hai the real meaning of this test is teamwork."

"Teamwork?"

"Hai so we have to go find both Sasuke and Sasukei-chan. And if you come along I'm sure Sasuke would be impressed at how smart you are."(Hahaha it's amazing how easy it is to get Sakura to do something.)

"Honto? Yosh Shonnuro!" Sakura then started to run towards the path ahead of her.

"Um Sakura-san your going the wrong way. Sasuke and Sasukei-chan are in the opposite direction." After his statement Sakura ran back and past Naruto sending dust everywhere.

"This is going to be a long day." Naruto then went chasing after her.

'_Well that's the last of the traps.' _Sasuke was busy setting traps for Kakashi if he showed up. He was so busy that he didn't even sense someone behind him.

"Niisan…"

"Huh? Neesan what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you. After seeing how Naruto-sama and Kakashi-sensei fought, I know that fighting him alone wouldn't be a good idea. So I came looking for someone to team up with."

"Hmph I know what you mean. But I can take care of any Jounin by my self Neesan."

"Niisan quit being so stubberen! You and I both know that we aren't strong enough to take on a Jounin! Yet your still brooding about the past and never continued to walk and see the present and future! Ar…are you so stuck up on revenge that you would throw away the people most precious to you?" Sasukei's statement and question shocked Sasuke a lot.

'_Is it true? Have I been living in the past all this time? Now I see way Naruto's so strong. He fights for his future. Then I'll just have to do the same.' _"Wadei neechan. I guess teaming up this once wouldn't hurt." Although he said this, he is still the brooding teme we all know.

"Now that's the niisan I know and love." After their conversation they heard someone sneak up behind them.

"Well that is a very touching speech you both said."

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Heh I wonder how long it would take you to show up."

"Is that so?"

Sasuke then throw two kunai at Kakashi but he dodged them. This however made Sasuke smirk as his previous kunai's hit a rope and sending different kinds of shuriken and kunai at Kakashi. Kakashi was surprised by this combination and jumped out of the way.

'_He's good for a Genin. I wonder if his twin sister is just as good.' _

Sasukei then appeared in front of Kakashi and swung a kick at his head only to have it block and then grabbed onto. Sasukei then throw a punch at Kakashi but it only got caught by his open hand. Sasukei then used her other leg to send a kick for Kakashi's forhead for it only to be block by his forearm. Sasukei smiled at this because Kakashi played right into her trap. She then reached out for the two bells and was able to touch them both but Kakashi saw this and jumped away.

'_Well that answers my question.'_

Sasuke smirk while Sasukei smiled politely and they both made a couple of seals and ended it with a tiger seal.

'_Sunobakana they shouldn't have enough chakra to use that jutsu.'_

The Both then shouted in their minds _'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!' _(Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) letting out two very huge fireballs heading for Kakashi and they both then joined together making an even bigger fireball that devoured Kakashi whole. After a few seconds of waiting the flames finally cleared and showed a burned spot on the ground but no Kakashi to be seen. They both then activated their Sharingens and then started to scan the area.

'_Left, right, behind, above where is he?'_

"Below _Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!_" Kakashi's hands then came up from the ground ready to grab both of the Uchiha's legs. But before Kakashi could grab hold of the Uchiha's a black blurry streak came and grabbed both of the Uchiha's in time from being pulled into the ground.

"Eh hah Naruto-sama."

"Hn took you long enough Naruto."

"Heh looks like I made it in time. Samon for being slow to get here, but I had to make sure Sakura-san wasn't blindly charging her way here."

"Great job Naruto for saving your allies, Lesson Three Ninjutsu."

"Well looks like this is round two huh Kakashi-sensei."

(Insert Naruto soundtrack Naruto Main Theme here)

"Looks that way Naruto," Kakashi may have said this in a normal tone but in is his head he was thinking. _'Shit I have to fight him again this is not going to be easy.'_ Sakura then came out of the bushes throwing four shuriken and two kunai's making Kakashi distracted for the time being. Naruto took this chance and ran forward at blinding speed.

"Wadei Kakashi-sensai demo kodiwa uwaida." (Sorry Kakashi-sensei but this is the end.) Naruto then pulled Rebellion out and did a vertical slash which was blocked with two kunai's. This action only made Naruto smirk. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Naruto then released Rebellion and grabbed onto the halt of Yamato and quick released cutting the strings of the two bells. He then grabbed Rebellion while it was still in midair and sheath it back onto his back. He then hit the bottom piece of the sheath of Yamato onto the ground sending both bells flying back up. Naruto then grabbed onto the two bells separately and crossing his arms into and X. Everything happened so fast that only two words were on everybody's mind.

"Holy shit." Kakashi then snapped out of his daze and then asked Naruto the number one question.

"Well Naruto who will get the second bell and pass along with you?"

"Heh that's easy." Naruto tossed the second bell to Sasukei as he walked towards Sasuke and put his arms over Sasuke's neck like in a headlock position. While Sasukei walked towards Sakura and they both held onto the bell. "I give the bells to everyone on my team."

"Heh well it looks like you all passed." This made everyone celebrate their victory. Kakashi then decided to break the victory cheer for one more speech. "I'm proud of you four. There is also something I want to tell you." He then walked towards a black colored stone piece that was impeded into the ground. "This stone is a monument for hero's that were lost while serving." This made everyone fell sad about all the shinobi that were lost and had their names carved onto the stone. "My best friends name is on here. He also taught me something before he died. Those who don't follow the rules are trash…. but those who abandon their friends are worst then trash." Everyone brighten up at this saying and impeded it into their hearts. "Tomorrow Team 7 will start missions at 7 a.m. sharp dismissed!" Kakashi said these words while in a good guy pose. Team 7 as finally become shinobi's of Konoha.

(End Naruto soundtrack Naruto Main Theme now)

xxxxx

Heh I'm finally done. Well I wrote a long chapter just for all the days that I missed. I hope you all like it. My hands hurt like a bitch right now hope your all happy now for torturing me like this. Next chapter is the wave country. See ya next time.


	7. Wave country arc part 1

Sparda of Konoha

Well here's the wave country arc. And since everyone chose for Sasukei to live then I'm gonna have to think of an alternative for turning Naruto into his darker self. Also I'll be giving Naruto his devil trigger form in this part of the story.

xxxxx

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or devilmaycry.**

**Hn**/kyuub or demon

_Hn_/thinking

Hn/Talking

xxxxx

**Last time on Sparda of Konoha.**

Naruto and his team started their survival test with Kakashi and was successful in passing the test and are now Konoha Ninjas.

"Sasuke here I've reached the target."

"Sasukei here I've also spotted the target."

"Sakura here I'm now 4 meters form the target."

"Good….Where's Naruto?"

"He goes pass the D line. He stiff arms the D back out of the way. He jumps over number 86. He's making history today folks. Now he swerves around the defenders. Can he go all the way…. He kicks rock and and and its gooooood." Naruto announced to his team while he kicked a little round fur ball all the way back towards Hokage tower.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Asked Kakashi worried that they failed the mission.

"Nothing just having a little fun with the troublesome cat. It was something I've learned from Dante-tousan. It would be awhile before it decides to come back out again problem solved."

"Um Naruto we aren't suppose to do any damage to the cat."

"Well the reports said to be returned at any means necessary."

"Well I guess it did say that."

"Then I as long as it is returned to the owner then everything is fine."

"Naruto that's besides the point. Were supposed to capture the target and bring it back, not kick it back and hoping it doesn't dead on the way."

"It's alright I calculated the amount of force needed to send the cat flying without it feeling any physical damage…. Although mental damage I have no control over."

Naruto's antics made his team sweat drop although Sasukei was praising him about how he came up with such a good idea for using the cat to release stress built over the months of chasing the same cat 5o times in the past month.

**In Hokage Mission Room**

"Great job Team Kakashi in retrieving the Daimyo's wife's cat. Now we have more D-ranked missions. They are grocery shopping for an elderly women, washing the tubs at the hot spring distract, and cleaning the wax out of the village idiot's ear. (Remember him?)

"Um excuse me Hokage-sama. May I ask if we could have a C-Ranked Mission? We've already acquired the right amount of D-ranked missions to go on a C-Ranked Mission."

"Naruto-kun there is no need with formalities with me in front of others. Just called me oji-san like you always do."

"Hai now may we have a C-Ranked Mission now?"

"Naruto you guys are still Genins you have to train harder befor…." Iruka didn't finish his sentence since he wasn't even being listened to.

"So Naruto how do you use the Air Trick without slamming into a tree?"

"Well you have to focus on which direction your going instead of just Air Tricking and hopping for the best."

"I see so that's why I always slam into something."

"Yes and I think it would be time for you to increase your weights."

"Naruto-sama is it time for me also?"

"Hai all of you increase your weights by 20 pounds."

"Hhhaaiii!" Yelled out the three Genin while Kakashi said it in a stoic tone.

By now Iruka's vain was about ready to pop and kill him from blood lost but he was saved as Hokage finally spoke up after hearing their second conversation about if Naruto was a still a virgin.

"Team 7 may I please have your attention?"

"Hai samon Hokage-sama."

"Daijabu anyway we do have one C-Ranked Mission for your team. The mission is to protect the bridge builder from bandits until the bridge is built."

'_About time after making my subordinates take on only D-Ranked Missions. They have been bugging me about when they were going to have a higher classed mission.'_ "Arigato Hokage-sama my team and I appreciate your offer."

"Hai then here take the scroll." Hokage then throw the scroll at Kakashi who caught it effortlessly. "Please bring in Tazuna-san."

A drunken old man walked into the room and the first thing he said was.

"These brats are going to protect me? Heh they look more like babies than ninja's." He then began to drink his sake.

"Ohayo Tazuna-san we will do our best to protect you." Naruto said while bowing at his client.

"Heh I like this runt. He knows how to treat his elders with respect." After saying this he felt sharp metal objects being pressed against his body.

"Tazuna-san I'm going to have to ask you not to insult Naruto-sama or I will have to resort to something very unpleasant." She said as she was pointing a kunai at Tazuna's treasures. (Note to self don't insult Naruto in anyway or you will fill the wrath of Sasukei.)

"Hai I agree with my neesan on this matter. If you insult me or my blood brother over their. I may have to end your life." Sasuke used Air Trick that Naruto taught him and moved behind Tazuna holding one of his kodachi's on his left hand across Tazuna's neck in a reverse palm stance. (This is basically the way Naruto and everyone else hold a kunai.) While his other kodachi on his right hand in a normal palm stance was being pressed against Tazuna's back. (Sorry Narutomanic but I'm giving the kodachi's to Sasuke since I needed a weapon for him and your idea of using kodachi's popped into my mind.)

"Please forgive me I don't want to die yet."

"Sasukei, Sasuke we are not suppose to kill the client so put down your weapons." Both of the Uchiha's complained and returned to their position next to their sensei.

"Tazuna-san please forgive my companion they don't like it when someone insults me."

"Hai I'll remember that in the future."

"Well now that everyone finally cooled down well meet at the North Entrance at Konoha in 2 hours…..Dismissed!" He then poofed into smoke leaving behind his subordinates.

(Insert Naruto Soundtrack Morning here)

"Well lets go back to our homes and pack up for the journey." Then all four of the Genins used Air Trick and whet back to their homes. In a little over two months Naruto has gain the respect from both of his teammates Sasuke and Sakura, after helping them train to become stronger. Sasuke has finally relieved himself of his past and was now more open with the people around him but sometimes he'll go back into his brooding mode from time to time. Sakura had tuned down her fangirl crazy attituded enough for her to actually have a chance with Sasuke. Sakura also saw Naruto in a whole new light and started to have feelings for him. She even once tried to kidnap him and make him her sex slave but failed since he used kawarimi no Jutsu whenever she got close. Everyone in Konoha now knows about Naruto's past, his journey with his two fathers and even Kyuubi's true identity. They all accepted Kyuubi and Naruto's relationship with her. Naruto even got to meet Tenten's team and now had an eternal rival by the name of the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha but Naruto just likes to call him Gejimayu (Thick Brows). After meeting Neji, Naruto helped resolved the whole Hyuuga affair and helped released the branch family of the caged bird seal. In doing so he was giving the offer of marring Hinata. In which Naruto was now currently dating Tenten, and Sasukei with Kyuubi and Hinata and his fiancée. This made multiple men want to haunt Naruto down and torture him for taking four of the Goddesses of Konoha only to be beaten by the Goddesses that they were fighting for.

(End Naruto Soundtrack Morning now)

(Insert Naruto Soundtrack Loneliness here)

"Huh? Are you going somewhere Naru-chan?"

"Hai Kyuu-hime I've just received my first C-Ranked Mission and I'm now packing for my mission."

"You mean you'll be gone for a long time?"

"Hai."

"Please be careful and return to me ok?" Kyuubi whispered into his ear while holding onto Naruto from behind in hopping that time would stand still and they could be together in this position for eternity.

"Hai Kyuu-hime I'll return to you in one piece. Well I'm off then."

"Good luck and come home soon." They then gave each other a passionate kiss taking in the moment before Naruto had to leave for his mission. Naruto then Air Tricked himself toward Tenten and her teammates training ground to say good bye to his second lover.

"Ohayo Ten-chan."

"Ah Naru-sama your here." She then ran up to Naruto and launching herself on to him giving him a hug and a kiss. (Tenten has gotten very close to Naruto over the past month.)

"AH NARUTO-KUN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTER TODAY!" Yelled Gai at the top of his lungs.

"YES NARUTO-KUN MY ETERNAL RIVAL YOUR FLAMES BURN WITH MUCH PASSION. I ALSO MUST NOT FALL BEHIND! Lee then had flames burning inside his pupils.

"THAT'S RIGHT LEE YOU MUST NOT FALL BEHIND YOUR ETERNAL RIVAL!"

"Hai Gai-sensei I shall run around Konoha four-hundred times in a row to prove that I'm as strong as Naruto-kun."

"Good Lee and if you should fail I'll leap over the Hokage Monument."

"And if you should fall back down to earth before you make it to the top I'll give you CPR if you should be knocked unconscious."

"Hai and if you fail to resurrect me I'll cheer you on from beyond the grave."

"And if I should fail to hear your voice, I shall milk a cow of all its milk and deliver it to everyone in Konoha."

"And if there is still more milk left, I will return from the grave and drunk all the milk that is left."

"GAI-SENSEI."

"LEE,"

"GAI-SENSEI."

"LEE."

Before they could hug each other Neji knocked them both out with a Jyuken technique before the Genjutsu of the sunset had anytime to be reviled. Neji then walked up to Naruto to great his friend and future cousin.

"Phew I was hoping that didn't happen every time you come to visit me."

"Heh but does it not brighten the mood?"

"Well it is kinda funny from time to time."

"Ohayo Naruto-sama."

"Ohayo Neji….oh and there is no need for formalities with me I told you that already."

"Hai you did but Hanabi-sama told me to call you that at all times and if I did not she would torture me in her own way."

"Hanabi-chan is quiet the teaser isn't she."

"Yes she is but that just helps bring relaxation towards others."

"Oh how have things in the Hyuuga been lately?"

"Fine thanks to you. Hiashi-sama still wants to thank you for resolving the affairs of our family. He has also has taken me up as a subordinate."

"Heh there is no need for anyone to thank me I am only doing my part as a citizen of this village."

"Your too modest Naruto-sama….. and is the backpack for a mission?

"Hai… Oh I almost forgot, I'm going on a C-Ranked Mission today so take care and continue to train hard while I'm gone alright Ten-chan."

"Naru-sama did you tell Kyuu-san and Hinata about this?"

"Hai I've already told Kyuu-hime and so I came here to tell you that I was leaving. Next I'll drop off at the Hyuuga Estate to say good bye to Hina-chan"

"Be careful ok and come back to us." Tenten then pulled Naruto into a tight hug putting her head on Naruto's chest. She was afraid that if Naruto was to leave her sight she would never see him again. Although she knew how strong Naruto was, she couldn't help but worry for the one she loved.

"Hai Ten-chan I'll return to you as soon as possible. So there is nothing to fear." Naruto put his right index finger under Tenten's chin and lifted her headed so he could look at her eyes. "I promise you on my honor as a shinobi that I'll return." Tenten then cried tears of joy and kissed the one man that she loved deeply to insure herself that he would indeed return. They then broke their kiss and said their good byes with Naruto Air Tricking towards the Hyuuga Estate. As he approached the Hyuuga's domain he was welcomed with open arms.

"Ah Naruto-sama what would be the occasion today?"

"I'm here to bid my farewell to Hina-chan. And there is no need with formalities with me."

"Hahaha as Kyuubi-san once said you're too modest Naruto-sama….huh are you going somewhere?"

"Hai I've just received my first C-Ranked mission and I'm biding farewell to the ones I love."

"Hai Naruto-sama come this way." The guard then led Naruto toward the courtyard revealing not just Hinata but Hiashi along with Hanabi as well having a conversation with one other.

"Hinata you've really changed since last month."

"Hai chichiwai (Formal way of saying father) it's thanks to Naruto-kun that I've changed for the better."

"Hahaha yes he has proved everyone in the village wrong about him."

"Chichiwai will I be able to become as graceful as Oneechan?"

"Hai Hanabi one day you'll be just like your sister." After finishing his sentence the guard that was guiding Naruto before came and interrupted the family bonding.

"Forgive me Hiashi-sama but Naruto-sama has come to bid his farewell to Hinata-sama."

"Hai you may go now."

"Hai." The guard then left giving Naruto a thumb up for good luck.

"It's nice to see you again Naruto-san."

"Hai the same for you and your daughters."

"So you are here to bid farewell to Hinata are you."

"Hai may I speak to her in private Hiashi-san."

"Hai you may. Come Hanabi let us give them their privacy."

"Hai chichiwai." Both Hiashi and Hanabi left the area with Hanabi looking back at Naruto and blushing at the same time.

"Your leaving then Naruto-kun."

"Hai Hina-chan I've received my first C-Ranked Mission and am now biding farewell to my loved ones.

"Will you be safe on your journey?" Hinata ask while embracing herself onto Naruto's chest.

"Hai I'll return as soon as I can." Naruto then bind his arms around her to embrace his third lover.

"Be careful Naruto-kun I don't wish to lose you." Hinata now started to cry thinking about events that lead to Naruto dying in her mind. Which scared her to the point of holding tighter onto Naruto. (Um it's only a C ranked mission theirs not really any need to think about him dying I mean this is Naruto the dude never dies.)

"There is nothing to fear Hina-chan I'll return from my mission and come to visit you." Naruto tried to calm Hinata while whipping the tears away from her delicate pale face.

"I believe you. Just return to us alive and I'll be happy." She then proceeded to kiss Naruto on the lips. He then returned the favor and felt her press herself against him.

"I must take me leave." He then pulled his mask up and walked towards the exit of the Hyuuga Estate.

"Return to me my love… I'll be waiting." Hinata whispered into the wind hopping that it would reach Naruto's ear.

At the exit Naruto was about to leave when he felt a tug on his trench coat.. He then pulled down his mask and addressed the person behind him.

"Huh? Ah Hanabi-chan what do I owe the pleasure of?"

"Are you leaving for your mission Naruto-sama?"

"Hai I'll return as soon as I can." He then pulled her in for a hug. "I'll return to my family as soon as possible."

"I know you will." Hanabi then broke out of the hug and kissed Naruto on the lips and ran off which shocked Naruto to a degree and then she turned around gracefully and teased Naruto. "Oneechan isn't the only one that has feelings for you." She then stuck her tough out and ran back inside the house. Hiashi wasn't too far away and saw what Hanabi did and only smiled. _'Looks like both of my daughters have given their hearts to you Naruto-san.' _He then left to return to his chamber.

"How odd I never knew Hanabi felt that way about me…. Oh well must not dwell on the past." Naruto then pulled his mask back on and Air Tricked himself towards the village gates.

(End Naruto Soundtrack Loneliness now)

Moments later Naruto appeared behind his companions and greeted them.

"Ohayo mena did you all wait long?"

"Ah Naruto-sama you finally came." Sasukei then wrapped her arms around Naruto's and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hmph you sure took your time coming here Naruto."

"Sorry I had to say good bye to everyone, wouldn't want them to worry about me."

"Yeah I understand what you mean." Just then Kakashi showed up and greeted his student's

"Ya how are you guys doing today?" Kakashi then felt blades being pointed at him.

"How are you and what have you done with Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke demanded.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sasukei, Sakura I can ensure you that I'm indeed Kakashi."

"You can't fool us Kakashi-sensei is all ways late." Sakura pointed out.

Kakashi sweat dropped at Sakura's true statement. _'I have got to come on time much more often. Well I guess it's good that they are suspicious of me. That only shows that they know how to defend themselves.' _"I've got proof." He then lifted his hitai-ate and reviled a Sharingen in his left eye.

"Alright we believe you." Everyone then sheath their weapons indicating that Kakashi was indeed real. (A/N: Over the past month Kakashi had to use his Sharingan against Naruto when they were sparing so it isn't a surprise to Sasuke now because he found out back then.)

Tazuna was freaking out at how mire children had so much speed and knowledge. He was scared and happy that he had these kids to be his bodyguards. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Kakashi addressed him.

"Tazuna-san we'll be going now."

"Hai um lets be off then."

The group then made their way down the path talking about things like how Sasuke still couldn't get the Air Trick to work properly. 12 minutes have passed and Naruto spotted a puddle on the ground on the road ahead of them.

'_Hmm why is there a puddle on the ground? It hasn't rained in weeks.' _Naruto then turned his head slightly towards Sasuke and moved his lips but no sound came out. Sasuke smirk and was happy that both he and Naruto had come up with a why to talk to each other with needing to hear the other person talk.

'_So we have enemy ninjas disguised as a puddle of water huh. They chose the wrong people to mess with.'_

Kakashi saw how Naruto and Sasuke were looking at each other with their lips moving. _'Hmm it would seem as though they both figured out about the two enemy ninjas. Well I'll let these two take care of it.'_

After the group passed the puddle Kakashi slide behind the group a little to make sure he was the first target. Moments later two mist nuke-nins came out of the puddle and wrapped Kakashi in chains that had blades on them.

"Nani!?" Kakashi was then tired into pieces and fell to the ground.

"One down." Said one of the metallic mask ninja as his companion rushed towards Naruto.

"Two down." Said the second nuke-nin. But before he could wrap Naruto up in the chains Naruto disappeared. "Nani? Where did he go?"

"Behind you." Naruto then clunk the nuke-nin in the head which dazed him after the impact. Naruto followed up by taking his position besides the nuke-nin and swung Yamato like a bat sending the nuke-nin flying towards a tree. The first nuke-nin was too busy fending off Sasuke and being kicked in the balls that he didn't notice his brother being knocked towards a tree which pulled him along for the ride as well. After both brothers were flying around the tree and slammed into each other Sakura and Sasukei throw a couple of shurikens and kunai's at the chains binding both brothers even more to the tree. After the whole thing ended Kakashi came out of a bush and revealed himself.

"Well you guys handled that nicely." Kakashi simply stated

"Hmph using _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ and watching from the sidelines isn't very helpful Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said while scowling at Kakashi

Kakashi then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and his one eye turned into an upside down U. "Ahahaha sorry Sasuke but I wanted to know if they were attacking us or our client."

"Hmph whatever." Sasuke then went into brooding mode.

"Well Tazuna-san care to explain the reason why you have ninja's after you?"

Tazuna was now sweating like a pig. "Well you see it…." (I'm gonna skip this part and head towards where they meet Zabuza. It's pretty much the same as the anime except that Naruto was quiet the whole way and smiling not that you'll know since his mask was covering his face..)

After agreeing to continue the mission which was now a B-Ranked Mission. Team 7 was walking down a path until Naruto throw a kunai into the bush.

"What's wrong Naruto-sama?"

"Something's here…..(Gasp) Get down!" Naruto yelled at his team. Everyone got down in time before a giant clever could cut their heads off. The blade was flying towards Naruto but he just deflected it out of the way without much effort. The sword then imbedded itself into a near by tree. Then a figure appeared on top of the blade with his back turned. (I'm not gonna explain how he looks like. You'll should now what he looks like.)

This nuke-nin got Kakashi's attention and was surprised that someone like him would be after the life of Tazuna. "Well if it isn't Momochi Zabuza Demon of the Hidden Mist.

"Ah you know about me. I see way the Demon Brothers lost. They were up against Hatake Kakashi or should I say Sharingan no Kakashi."

"Hmph it looks like you also heard about me."

"Of course who wouldn't know about the man that copied over one-thousand Ninjutsu. The man named Copy Ninja Kakashi."

"Hmph Sasuke, Sasukei, Sakura, Naruto stay back and guard Tazuna with your life."

"Hai!" The four Genin's shouted and formed a circle around Tazuna. Sasuke pulled out both of his Kodachi's from his waist and held them in front of him. Sakura and Sasukei held out two kunai's in a basic academe defense position. While Naruto just stood their like he always did.

"This is going to be hard if I don't use this." Kakashi then lifted up his hitai-ata to revile his Sharingan."

"Hoio you're going to using your Sharingan on me I'm honored." Zabuza then grabbed his sword and used _Shushin no Jutsu _and landed on top of the water. "Let's see how you do in my field. '_Kirigakure no Jutsu"_(Hidden Mist no Jutsu) A heavy think mist came and covered the area and blinding everyone's vision. Both Sasuke and Sasukei activated their Sharingans and scanned the area hopping to find traces of Zabuza's moment.

"Everyone stay claim and focus on protecting Tazuna." Kakashi then held his hands in a Ram seal and yelled out. "Kai!" The mist that was covering Kakashi started to disappear. Naruto followed suit and dispelled the mist around him and his team as well.

"_Hmm so many choices to strike…Which one will hurt the most… Heart, liver, head, groin, lungs, kidney, spine, neck." _After a few short moments Zabuza appeared between Tazuna and the Genin's. "Hmph this is the end." But before he could swing his sword Kakashi lunged at him and impaled a kunai in his chest. Zabuza then burst into water.

"Tch _Mizu-Bunshin _ka."

"Rusei Hatake Kakashi!" (Too slow Hatake Kakashi!) Zabuza then swung his sword horizontally and cut Kakashi in half.

"(Gasp) Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled out. Kakashi's body then turned into water and fell to the floor.

"Nani masaka _Mizu-Bunshin." (What impossible Water-Replication.) _Kakashi then appeared out of the shadows of the mist and held a kunai across Zabuza's neck.

"Uwaida Zabuza." (It's over Zabuza.) After Kakashi's statement Naruto sensed a presence near the area. A Mist Hunter-Nin was watching the battle from the tree tops. Naruto then used Air Trick and landed next to the figure.

"Dosta? Uwaiwa ko-ko-neidu?" (Whats wrong why are you here?) Naruto said while holding Yamato across the neck of the hunter-nin.

"I'm hear to kill Momochi Zabuza. And keep the secrets of my village hidden."

"Rusotsuke." (Your lying.) The Hunter-Nin tensed up and was reaching for the senbon needles."

"Daijabu odiwa kodosei geneze." (It's alright I'm not here to kill you.) The Hunter-Nin then eased up a bit. "I wish to ask you why you're here to help him."

"Why would you want to know something like that?" The hunter-nin said with a confused tone.

"How about I make you a deal hunter-san."

"And what would that deal be?"

"If I save Zabuza-san than I would like both you and Zabuza to join our ranks in Konoha."

"Huh? Why would you want us to join you?"

"I can feel it."

"Fell what?"

"The sorrow that your body radiates and loneliness that you fell just by talking to you." Naruto then sheath Yamato back into its sheath.

The hunter-nin was taken a back from Naruto's statement.

"How do you know about my sorrow and loneliness?"

"Because it was the same sorrow I felt in the past. And I wish to heal your broken heart and replace it with happier memories other then that of death and bloodshed." The hunter-nin blushed while placing its shaky hands on it's the chest and feeling the heart beat raise, wanting to hug the black clad warrior and shed all the tears that had been built up over the years. And kiss him until the hunger for Naruto's lips was tainted.

"Honto?"

"Hai I'll let you choose the road you wish to walk." Naruto then Air Tricked himself back towards his companion. Only to find out that Kakashi was just kicked into the water.

"Well I finally be able to find true happiness if I follow him?" Thought the hunter-nin. "I'll asked Zabuza-sama about this later."

xxxxx

Heh sorry that I left it a cliffhanger but hey the story was long and I needed to rest my hands for awhile. Anyway if your wondering if Haku is a boy or a girl then I'll give you a hint. Naruto is only nice like he is mostly towards girls and he has a neck for making every girl he meets fall for him. Still not enough yet well let's see oh yeah guys don't usually feel their heart beats on their chest. We just touch our necks while girls sometimes place their hands on top of their breast when their nervous. Well in anime shows anyway. Well I'll try and write the next chapter Ja na.


	8. Wave country arc part 2

**Sparda of Konoha**

Ahahaha sorry did you guys wait long? Well as promise I'm updating on the weekends where I actually have time to update the story. If you wish to kill me for not updating in the past few days hold on just a moment I still need to live to finish this story. Now on with the second part of the wave country arc.

xxxxx

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying this go check the others for this info.**

**Hn**/Kyuubi or demon

_Hn_/Thinking

Hn/Talking

xxxxx

**Last time on Sparda of Konoha**

**Naruto and his team has finally gotten their first C-Ranked Mission and are now being attacked by Nuke-Nin of the mist.**

**Somewhere in Konoha**

"Hmm my brother senses are tangling…. No it couldn't be ototo and otato are in trouble! Hold on I'ma coming!!!!!" Yelled a certain Uchiha while pushing people out of his way and running towards the wave country.

**Back with Naruto and the gang.**

"This waters thick…."

"Hehehe you still haven't notice yet _Suriou no Jutsu_ (Water Prison no Jutsu). A ball of water started to cover Kakashi up and deplete his air supply. Zabuza smirked thinking how he had won sealing away the only member of the team that could defeat him. Oh how wrong he was.

"Heh your job just got harder Zabuza." Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"What do you mean you stupid ass monkey?"

"Heh I'm not the strongest on the team."

"Nani?

"Naruto how about you show him what I'm talking about."

"One step ahead of you."

Naruto appeared behind Zabuza drawing out Rebellion ready to severe Zabuza's arm keeping Kakashi prisoned.

"Ack hai yai." (Ack he's fast.)

Zabuza removed his arms just in time to avoid losing an arm and jumped back a good feet to put distance between him and the two ninja's in front of him.

"You see Zabuza my team is the most special one of them all."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you Sasuke and Sasukei over there are two of the three remaining Uchiha's and after being trained by Naruto here they've become close to being low lvl Jounins. While the pink haired girl over their is the brightest person in her class, second to Naruto. And the ninja standing in front of me is the strongest of his age and stronger then me, maybe even the Hokage. He is the most unpredictable ninja of our village so he would be able to come up with anything to defeat his enemies."

"Nani? Suno bakana." (What? that's impossible.)

"Heh Zabuza doesn't know what he's getting himself into. Naruto could destroy him less then a few seconds." Sasuke smirked at Zabuza getting ready to enjoy the beating he was going to get.

"Hai Naruto-sama sagoe na." (Yes Naruto-sama is amazing.)

"Naruto kick his but Shannuro!"

"Zabuza I'll let you see 15 percent of my strength."

Naruto then used Air Trick and appeared behind Zabuza and punched him in the left side of his lower ribs. Naruto then followed up with a right uppercut to Zabuza's back sending him into the air a little bit. Naruto then pushed chakra into his arms and shouted "_Shinku-Sho-Ryu-Ken!" _Naruto then went flying in the sky with Zabuza's still on his arms. Naruto then disappeared with a swirl of leaves. He then appeared to the right of Zabuza and did a horizontal lock upwards sending Zabuza flying even higher up. Naruto then disappeared in a swirl of leaves again only to reappeared to Zabuza's left and punched him in the ribs breaking a few in the process. Naruto continued his onslaught by disappearing in a swirl of leaves and reappearing next to Zabuza hitting him and sending him higher into the sky. Naruto then kicked Zabuza back down to earth with an axe kick to the face and then a platform with strange seals on it appeared underneath his feet and he launched himself towards the falling Zabuza while rapidly spinning in the air. Naruto then send an elbow into Zabuza's rib cage earning him a scream from the impact.

While still high enough for him to see his team as dots on the ground, Naruto quickly used two Kage-Bunshin that he summoned while spinning in the air to replace Zabuza while in a henge and the other to Air Trick Zabuza towards the hidden Hunter-Nin to insure his safety. As Naruto and his clone finally reached earth to surprise his team. Naruto slammed his clone into the surface of the water and shouted _'Youki Rendon!' _(Demon Combo) Which demolished the entire lake and leaving a huge crater in the ground. Naruto just stood up and Air Tricked himself back towards his team and turned his head to look into the crater with his clone still at the bottom. (A/N: You guys are probably wondering why Naruto has to use such a high lvl move just to defeat Zabuza. But it was only a distraction. He needed to send both him and Zabuza somewhere without his team noticing him trying to get Zabuza to safety so why not hit him into the air so they can't see you. Anyways that's all I'm saying for this info if you want more contact me.)

"Zabuza-san it's unfortunate that you were on the receiving end of my attack. We could have become allies." He then started to walk towards his teammates earning him a victory cheer from his comrades.

"Naruto-sama that was amazing I knew you would defeat him easily."

"Naruto that was great, you sure showed him."

"Naruto that was insane you've got to teach me how to do that."

"Sorry Sasuke but I can't teach you this move; it would put too much stress on your body. Why do you think I called it _Youki Rendon._ But I can teach you a different version that you can use."

"Cool when come wedding time for you and my Neechan here I'll be sure to get you guys he best cake in the world."

"Heh honto Niisan?"

"Hn that's payment from me to Naruto for teaching me another cool technique."

"Heh well I guess that's fair…I think." (Man is it only me or did he just get ripped off on the deal…. Oh well what do I know.)

"That was an amazing display Naruto-san."

"Arigato Tazuna-san but I don't deserve all of the credit."

While Naruto's team and Tazuna praised him a figure could be seen running towards their direction.

"Huh? And who might that be?" Asked our one eyed Cyclops.

"Ack it's…it's."

"Ototo, Otato Daaaaiiijjjaaabuuuuu!?" (Little brother, litte sister are you alright?) Yelled the figure.

"Hai Onii-san were perfectly fine!"

The figure finally reached their location and was breathing heavily.

"Ya Itachi-san what brings you here?" Asked Kakashi with a upside U on his eye."

"M..my big…bro..ther…senses…we..re..tangling….I…felt…that…they…were…in…trouble." Itachi manage to say out of his mouth while trying to suck air into his lungs.

"Itachi I told you we don't need your help!" Sasuke yelled at his brother for coming to their assistances.

"Sasuke I don't think Itachi-san is here to make your life harder but is concern about the well being of both you and Sasukei-chan." Naruto said trying to calm Sasuke down.

"Whatever I don't care anymore just don't get in our way."

"Niisan that's a little harsh. Oniisan came here because he was worried."

"That's okay Otato we'll just let him cool off."

"Anyway Itashi-san why don't you help us with our mission since you're here?" Naruto suggested.

"I'll take you up on that offer Naruto-san."

"Well since that's all decided then Tazuna-san why don't you lead us the way to your house."

"Hai you all deserve some rest after taking on that ninja. I'm sure my family would love to meet all of you."

Tazuna then led them all towards his home while the Hunter-nin was still trying to wake Zabuza up after the fight with Naruto.

"Zabuza-sama….Zabuza-sama….wake up the fight is over."

"Ugh huh? Haku what happened?"

"The blond haired shinobi brought you here after hitting you into the sky."

"Oh yeah I remember now….He'll pay for what he did. I won't be made of some fool that lost to a kid."

"Zabuza-sama…."

"Haku where going."

"Hai."

Haku then helped Zabuza up and they _Shushined _their way towards their hideout.

**With Naruto and the gang.**

"I hope my family is okay."

"Their isn't any need to worry Tazuna-san as long as were here your family will be fine."

"Arigato Naruto."

While Naruto was trying to calm Tazuna's nerves Kakashi and Itachi was having a conversing of their own.

(Insert Naruto soundtrack Hinata vs Neji here.) (A/N: I know I know. Why the hell would I put the theme for Hinata vs Neji here right? Well the song just fits this part of the story so I put it here. Makes for a more dramatic affect.)

"Kakashi-senpai Naruto really seems to know what he's doing. It's as if he was been doing it for years."

"Heheheh it seems that you're the only one that didn't hear about Naruto's training with his two fathers."

"Two fathers? I thought his father was the Yondaime."

"It is but I was referring to the two man that we thought kidnapped him 8 years ago."

"So they trained him huh. They must have really put him through hell to get him this strong."

"Indeed Itashi-san I'm sure the rest of us wouldn't even be able to comprehend the training he had to go through. Anyway I'm just happy that he was finally accepted into our village."

"Hai he deserves happiness more then anyone of us."

"Haa.(Yeah)" _'Naruto I still regret even to this day for not being able to protect you back then. But I'm happy that you can finally receive acceptance from others, just like how your father wished it to be.'_

_**Flashback**_

"_Naruto your not eating your Raman what's wrong?"_

"_Kakashi-san why do people hate me?"_

"_I really can't say wadei (Sorry)."_

"_I haven't done anything to them yet I see the hate and detest in their eyes."_

"_Naruto…Do you hate the village?"_

"_No…I just…I fill like I should die and heal the hate and sorrow in their hearts."_

"_Naruto nothing good would come if you just throw your life away."_

"_I…Sometimes wish I was never born… I… I'm just tired of living this life now… Theirs nothing for me to live for."_

"_Naruto…"_

"_Why don't I have any family…? Why did the orphanage just throw me out like I'm a piece of garbage? Is my existents really that bad to have people hate me?"_

"_Naruto become strong and one day they'll see you in a new light."_

"_Are you sure about that? I don't think they will accept me no matter what. Has Kami brought me down to this world just to have me be ridicule? I'm I really someone who can find happiness?"_

_**End Flashback**_

'_Naruto I never forgot what you said back then. No matter how much they beated you, you never hated them. You were strong since you were young but now you are even stronger Naruto. Continue to reach for the strong that will help bring you to happiness.'_

(End Naruto soundtrack Hinata vs Neji now)

The group finally reached Tazuna's home and was greeted by his daughter Tsunami.

"Tousan your home."

"Hai….Everyone I like you to meet my beautiful daughter Tsunami."

"Hajimemashite." (Nice to meet you) Tsunami said while bowing at their guests.

"It's also nice to meet you Tsunami-chan." Naruto said removing his mask and showing his smile. This however made Tsunami blush not only because he used the chan prefix but his eyes and face seemed make her heart beat triple its normal rhythm.

"Ya konnichiwa Tsunami-san were all happy to meet you."

"Well let's have dinner. Tsunami please cook something for our guests."

"Hai tousan." Tsunami then slipped a glance at Naruto and walked towards the stove to make dinner for their guests.

After everyone was done unpacking their things and introduced themselves to Tsunami. They went to the dinner table to have their supper.

"This food taste really good Tsunami-chan. It's as if I was dinning at a 5-star restaurant."

"Arigato Naruto-kun." Tsunami was blushing at how Naruto praised her cooking.

"Hmm Naruto is it just me or were you just flirting with Tsunami-san just now." Kakashi asked in a teasing tone.

"Huh what makes you say that?"

"I agree Kakashi-senpai. It would seem as though Naruto-san seems to like Tsuanmi-san." After Itashi finished his statement Tsunami blushed even redder and was hopping with joy in her head thinking about Naruto confessing he liked her. Even though he was much younger then her, she couldn't help but have naughty thoughts about him.

"Eh Naruto-sama is it true?"

"Hai I do like her. If I didn't then I wouldn't have thought of her as a precious person."

"You mean you only think about her as a friend?" Sasukei asked hopefully.

"Hai why do you ask? I'm I suppose to think about her as something else?" Naruto asked confused about the whole dilemma.

"Iea nandemonai." (No its nothing.)

"Souka." (Is that so.)

Tsunami was disappointed that Naruto didn't feel the same way about her but was happy enough that he thought about her as someone precious.

'_Naruto you have your dad's trait in getting girls to fall for you. Although he actually tried you just do it on reflex. Naruto I envy you.' _

As they were enjoying their dinner a little boy came into the room and picked a plate up and filled it with food then left towards the door and turned his head around.

"You should all just leave. You're all going to die if you stay here. Gato and his men will kill you all." He then left to return to his room.

"Whats with him?" Asked Sakura

"That's Inari… He's been like this ever since his father died."

"So did his father used to be in this picture?" Sasukei as she was pointing at the empty space in the picture.

"Hai that was my husband but he died." Tsunami said while keeping her head down.

"I see then he must be filled anguish for losing someone important to him. Unfortunately I don't know how it feels to lose someone close. I've never had anyone close to me till now."

Sasukei went over to confort Naruto in hope of keeping his past memory from making him fill any sorrow.

"Well it's getting late we should all be heading to bed now. Team tomorrow we'll be doing some training as to keep all of you in tip top shape."

Everyone then headed to their rooms getting into their futons and going to dream land.

_**Naruto's Dream**_

"_Where am I? Everything is black. Why am I chained to a pole?"_

"_Do you seek power?"_

"_Who's their?"_

"_Your shadow."_

"_My shadow?"_

"_Your darkness."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"…"

"_What do you want?"_

"_Freedom"_

"_Freedom from what?"_

"_Your heart."_

"_My heart?"_

"_My prison."_

_A figure then walked towards Naruto out from the darkness. A small light then grow from behind him. This allowed Naruto to see how he looked like. He looked just like Naruto but instead of blond hair his hair was black and had red highlights. His skin color was also darker then Naruto's. He had chains wrapped to every part of his body and was being dragged on the floor. His eyes glow a yellow color making him look all the more intimating. He wield a very long katana on his right hand that stretched out about 8 feet in size. On his back their was a kenji for Evil and his forhead had a kenji for corruption. He also had a black fog like haze that was seeping out of his body._

"_At last we meet."_

"_You who are you?"_

"_Didn't I tell you I'm your shadow. Your darkness."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I've reviled myself to you because I could sense you hunger for power."_

"_What do you mean I don't wish to gain power?"_

"_Oh you will soon…very soon. When that time comes will you be able to control me?"_

"_What why would I want to have power that is corrupted."_

"_Why don't you ask yourself that? You're the one that called me."_

"_I don't remember ever calling out to you."_

"_Hehehe soon I'll be free from my imprisonment."_

_He then lunged himself forward ready to impale Naruto's heart. But before the blade could reach Naruto's heart, Naruto woke up with cold swat all over his body breathing heavily._

_**End of Naruto's Dream**_

'_Wha…What the hell was that?'_

"Huh Naruto it looks like your finally awake…. Whats wrong you look like a wreck."

"I'm fine it's nothing to worry about."

"Whatever you say. Breakfast's ready so get changed already and get something to eat."

"Yeah… Hey you changed your clothes."

"Yeah I've got to thank Kyuubi for making these clothes for me."

Sasuke was now wearing a black vest that was zipped up in the middle that went up to his collar bone and down to his belly button. (Think about Riku's vest in KH II but black.) He had on a white sleeveless shirt underneath to cover up any bare skin. Next he had on black pants with a chain that is attached to his belt and went to the back of his pocket and he had on black sneakers that he bought at a sale. His kunai hustle was tide behind his belt with the kunai's sticking out to the right for easy withdrawal. Sasuke tided his hitai-ate around his neck instead of his forehead which was now covering a little bit of his lower face. He tided one Kodachi on his back sticking out to the right part of his shoulder and the other next to his kunai' hustle sticking out the left. He had on long black wrist band that cover most of his forearm and had on black leather gloves.

"So how do I look?"

"Just as cool as me."

"Heh you know it."

"Why don't we go downstairs and have our breakfast now."

"Sure I'll wait for you bud."

"Heh thanks."

After Naruto got dressed into his usual ulterior both of the black clad warriors went downstairs to get something to eat. As the two entered the room the wind came out of the opened window and blew both of their hairs and clothing making a wave affect with the sunlight hitting them at an angle making them look badass in front of everyone.

"What are you guys staring at let's have breakfast already."

'_Oh my god Sasuke-kun looks so cool and hot in those new cloths. Naruto has always looked cool in his clothes but both of them standing together like that makes them look like their some kind of super hero in a anime.' _(Um they are part of an anime but ah I guess they do look like some kind of hero.)

"Heh I see you changed your clothes too Niisan." (I'm not gonna explain how Sasukei looks like. She pretty much looks like Ayame from Tenchu and has her hair tide similar to Aeris from FF7.)

"Heh I thought I needed a new look and I could say the same for you."

"Heeheehee so Naruto-sama how do I look?"

"Very sexy if you ask me Sasukei-chan."

"Of course she would I took pride in buying those clothes for her."

"Heh Itachi-san your taste in shinobi clothing is quiet good."

"Hai I like the new look Sasukei." Kakashi giggled pervertedly while looking up from his orange book. Earning him a death glare from the overprotected Sasuke. (Dude don't check out girls that are why too young for you.)

"Arigato mena." Sasukei said while in a shy posture and was blushing at how everyone was steering at her.

After they ate their breakfast and Tsunami having to be dragged away by her father for flirting with Naruto. The gang went into the forest to train.

"Kakashi-sensai what are we going to learn today?"

"Well Sakura I'm going to teach you how to balance a kunai on your finger."

"And how do we do that?"

"Well you just put a certain amount of chakra on the kunai and try to keep it on your finger. It's harder then it sounds because if you put too much chakra into the kunai then it would slice right though your finger but too less and it won't stay on your finger and cut your finger. Either way you're going to get hurt if you don't do it right."

"This training sounds painful." Sakura winced at the word pain.

"Heh don't worry I've made special gloves that will help you from losing a finger. Oh and Naruto why don't you go further into the forest and wait for a while. I need to get these guys started."

"Hai." Naruto then took off deeper into the forest.

Moments later Kakashi showed up behind Naruto and gave his traditional greeting sign.

"Yo."

"So what am I going to learn today?"

"Well were going to continue your Hiraishi training and I'm going to teach you my one and only original Jutsu the Raikiri….well the first stage of it the Chidori."

"I see so shall be begin than?"

"Heh let's."

Kakashi and Naruto began his training and after two hours past Naruto finally got Hiraishi down and struck Chidori into five different trees.

"Nice Naruto I seems as though you have twenty shots with it before you get exhausted from chakra depletion. And your Hiraishi is coming along pretty well."

"Heh…. I'm…get..ting…bet..ter. But… re..mind..me…why..I..ne..ed…to…learn..Hiraishi..again?"

"Although your Air Trick is faster then Hiraishi and uses nearly no chakra. It doesn't allow you to attack multiple targets as fast and you can only do it in small bursts. Hiraishi however allows you to continue none stop until your chakra depletes to none. So in the long run it'll help you against multiple targets if you ever have to defeat them all in one go."

"Sounds…reasonable enough…."

"Well I better go check on the others."

"Hai." Kakashi then poofed away reappeared in front of the three Genins.

"So Itashi-san how are they coming along?"

"Their advancing at an incredible rate. Soon they will be able to master this chakra training. They have already been able to keep the kunai balanced for over an hour and a half now."

"Well it looks like you guys are ready to learn some new stuff now."

"Finally I was wondering when we would be done with this exercise."

"Well Sasuke I want you to head towards where Naruto is and wait for me."

"Sure just don't take so long to get their."

"Next Sakura and Sasukei I'll make a bunshin and have him teach you some unique Jutsus in some other area. This way both sex's can surprise the other with the new things that they learned. And Itachi I think you can rest for the day."

"Sure I really need some shut eye right now."

_**With Naruto and Sasuke**_

"Yo."

"Hey Sasuke."

"So what has Kakashi-sensei been teaching you over here?"

"We just continued my Hiraishi training and he taught me a lighting Jutsu."

"Cool can you show me?

"Sorry Sasuke but I'm still regenerating my chakra. If I showed you out of carelessness then I may be put in the bed for one whole day."

"Right sorry about that I just wanted to see it."

"No worries I'm pretty sure Kakashi-sensei is going to teach the same move to you so you're going to see how it looks anyway."

"Heh cool looks like I'll be able to do the same move then."

"Yep that's exactly right Sasuke." Came Kakashi's voice.

"So are we going to start or what?"

"Let's begin then Sasuke."

Kakashi and Sasuke started the training for the Chidori and it lasted for three hours before they were done.

"Heh….it…looks…like..were…finally….done."

"You did a great job Sasuke." Kakashi praised Sasuke

"Of…course..what..did…you….expact."

"Well nothing less then the best from the Uchiha's. How about we rest up and head back to get some rest."

The team then headed back towards the Tazuna residents to rest for the day.

"You guys look tired."

"It's ok Tazuna-san they can handle almost anything thrown at them. How was the bridge building going?"

"It's going just fine. Oh I don't think I would need you to create anymore bunshins to protect me. Everything seems to be going very well."

"Well you can't always be too careful."

The team then sat around the table enjoying their meals while a certain little brat was getting a little too edgy.

'_Why…why do they look so happy? Their only going to get killed. I hate these people they don't have a hard life like I did. Why do they get to be happy and not me?' _"Why are you guys so happy!? I hate it you guys get to laugh and not care about the world. While everyone else suffers!" (Man what a selfish brat.)

All of the Genins but Naruto were pissed at this little brat for saying that their lives were easy.

"Look Inari-san trust me we all have our shear of unpleasant feelings in our lives. Itashi-san, Sasuke, and Sasukei-chan lost everyone in their family. Their the only ones left of their kind. Sakura was made fun of when she was little and was constantly being called names to the point where she was afraid of everyone. Kakashi-sensei lost his father, friends, and sensei due to many different types of circumstances. And I….well lets just say my childhood wasn't very pleasant." Naruto said all this while keeping on a smile.

"You say that your childhood wasn't pleasant but you can't even tell me what it was. That just means that you were lying about your past!"

Now at this point every ninja in the room but Naruto was pissed off at this kid. And Tazuna was swatting bullets because his grandson just insulted Naruto.

"Why you little…!"

"Calm down Sasuke."

"How can I!?"

"He's just a kid; he is only taking his frustration out on us."

"Look here I don't know what type of life you had but don't you ever say those words in front of Naruto-sama again!" Sasukei yelled at Inari with tears in her eyes. "You don't know the type of life he had….haveing everyone hate you and not knowing why (sniff)…. Being beaten everyday to the point of being sent to the hospital (sniff) …. So don't you ever say those words in front of Naruto-sama again!" Sasukei then burst into tears covering her face. Both Itachi and Sasuke tried to calm her down by slowly rubbing her back.

"Inari-san I'm sorry for my teams out burst. Please forgive her she means well. I know life isn't really fair but we all have to continue living. Never take those around you for granted Inari-san your lucky to have a family that cares about you." Naruto said keeping his usual smile. "I think I'll go and train for a while. I'll see you all later." Naruto then went out the door and turned around and smiled once more before he disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"Inari I think it's best if you get some sleep for the day. Actually we all could use some sleep." Everyone went into their bedrooms and thought about how Naruto just smiled and let those words hit him and not do a thing about it. This just broke the hearts of the girls more and they cried their selves to sleep.

_**The Next Day**_

Naruto was sleeping in the forest after over exhausting his chakra while using Hiraishi. A female figure was sitting and smiling at the birds around her and enjoying the moment until she sighted Naruto further down the forest. She slowly made her way towards him and stopped 2 feet away from him. Her heart beat began to hasten after remembering who he was.

'_It's him… the one from before. But why would he be sleeping out here in the open?" _She then proceeded to try and wake him up by rubbing his shoulders.

"Hey wake up….. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here."

"Huh? Ahh neechan what is it that a fine lady is doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing minus the lady part."

"Hmm are those herbs?"

"Yes a friend of mine was injured badly and I'm trying to collect herbs to help him heal faster."

"I see well do you need any help?"

"It would be much appreciated."

The pair began to collect herbs and only in half an hour they already filled the young ladies basket.

"That reminds me I haven't caught your name yet."

"It's Haku and you?"

"Haku…That's a nice name and ask for mine it's Naruto, Sparda no Naruto."

"It's also nice to meet you Naruto-kun. And why is it that you were out here in the first place."

"Well I was training."

"Training? Are you a ninja or something? You have a hitai-ate around you waist."

'_Heh she's a very good actress. I'll play along for a little while.' _"Yes I'm a ninja of the Hidden Leaf."

"Hae sagoe da ne." (Wow that's amazing.) "But do you train for a precious person or for yourself?"

"I train for both. I train for myself because I need more strength to protect others. And I train for my precious people so I can protect them from anything."

"You'll one day become truly strong Naruto-kun."

"Yes I'll also consider you a precious person hun-ter-san."

"Eh?" _'Darn he knows who I am.' _Haku then began to tense up and was now cursing herself for forgetting her weapons.

"It's alright Haku-chan I have no intention of hurting you." He then pulled her in for a hug. "Actually I want to protect you." He said softly into her ears.

Haku by now was blushing red with her eye lids halfway closed and she wanted to kiss the man holding her.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Hai I never go back on word that's my way of the ninja."

He pulled away from her earning himself a whimper escaping her mouth. He then looked into her eyes with his own to make sure that she could see that he was telling the truth. Haku took in the warmness that his eyes was giving off and wrapped her lips onto his. This action got Naruto very confused. His brain was still working out what just happened from the shock.

'_Hmm let's see something is being pressed onto me and they fill round… It's really soft and I can see and eye lid closed… The sent of snow huh… I fill something on my lips but what…? Lip… Its lips that are being pressed onto mine…So then it's a kiss… But who…? Haku-chan…; its Haku-chan that is kissing me…!_

The kiss then finally broke because of the lack of air in their lungs. Both were breathing heavily trying to get oxygen into their lungs. (Dumb asses just breathe through your nose when kissing if you run low on oxygen.)

"Why…why did you just kiss me?"

"Because…I longed for your touch and the taste of your lips." She said with a pleading look in her eyes. She wanted to taste him again and feel his touch which brought comfort to her. "Naruto-kun you don't know how much happiness you've brought me."

"What the heck happened?" Naruto brought his hands in covered his face to think about the situation.

"Heehee you're so cute with that expression." She then pulled his hands away from his face and gave him a quick peck on his lips. "Can we meet again in the same spot?"

"H..hai… Oh did you ask Zabuza-san about my proposal?"

"I did but he was too furious with you that he didn't even answer my question."

"I see. I guess after giving him a really bad beating wasn't such a good idea." (You think.)

"What will we do? I don't want to lose you."

"…. I'll think of something."

"Think you Naruto-kun.

"Haa."

"I better be off; Zabuza-sama my get mad with me."

"Hai take care." Haku gave Naruto one last kiss before she headed towards Zabuza's hideout. Naruto was thinking about how he could convince Zabuza to join them and how to apologues to him for beating the crap out of him. _'Hmm what can I do to gain his trust?'_ While Naruto was pondering this Sasuke showed up and decided to knock Naruto out of his thoughts only to be block by Naruto's hand.

"Hmm huh? Sasuke what is it that you want? And why is your hand aiming for my head?"

"Well you didn't come back last night and got everyone worried. And as for you second question I was trying knock your senses back."

"I see well let's be off then."

Both Naruto and Haku continued to meet each other and talk about the day that Zabuza plans on attacking. After their meeting Naruto and his team would train and improved their chakra control depending on the Jutsu they were learning. During the night Tsunami would sneak into Naruto's bedroom to give him a make out session which shocked the hell out of him the first time she did it. Naruto told his team about his little switch a rue with Zabuza in his fight. This made his team uneasy and they began to train even harder. They knew about how Naruto was too kind for his own good so they forgave him for his action. This routine would continue until the day came when Zabuza would attack. Unfortunately Naruto used too much chakra and would be out for a while before he could join them in protecting Tazuna.

"Well it looks like the time has come."

"Hn lets show him that we aren't to be messed with."

"Take care everyone…. And are you sure you don't want to wake Naruto-kun up?"

"It's fine he worked hard yesterday so he deserves to rest."

"Please take care of Naruto-sama."

"Oh I well you don't have to worry about that."

"Tsunami becareful if anything happens."

"Hai hai tousan.

"Tazun-san lets be off I sense that something is wrong."

"Hai Kakashi-san."

Team 7 then made their way towards the bridge having an ominous feeling. When they arrived to their destination they saw a group of the workers on the ground covered in bruises. Three figures could be seen behind the mist that covered the entire bridge.

"Well well if it isn't Copy ninja Kakashi."

"Zabuza I take it that you didn't accept Naruto's proposal."

"Hmph that brat's proposal? Heh don't make me laugh; what village would want two Nuke-nins?"

"I see so that's how it is. I guess were going to rumble again."

"Heh I'll take you out like last time Kakashi."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that."

"Hoo getting confident are we?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that."

While the two Jounin's were steering each other down; Haku was having thoughts about what Zabuza said back at the hideout.

_**Flashback**_

"_Zabuza-sama why don't you take the proposal?"_

"_It's because were Nuke-nins. Do you think they would take us with them? They'll probably hand us over to the Hidden Mist for some extra cash."_

"_But… He said that…"_

"_He may have said it but did he mean it?"_

"_I… His eyes showed warmed in them and concern…"_

"_That isn't enough to trust someone. He maybe was trying to gain your trust so he could lore us to a trap. Haku you're too nice and gentle for your own good."_

"_I… Maybe your right…"_

"_Of course I'm right now get ready were heading out soon."_

"_Hai Zabuza-sama."_

_**End Flashback**_

'_Naruto-kun would you really betray my trust and play with my heart?"_ Tears then began to build up in her eyes but could not be seen because of the mask that she was wearing.

_**Back at the Tazuna residents**_

Naruto has just woken up from his sleep and heard noises coming from downstairs.

"Let my mom go you basterds!"

"Heh this kid's pretty brave for coming after us."

"He deserves a quick death for his efforts."

"No if you do that then I'll bit my tough."

"Shut up." The samurai with tattoo all over his body knocked Tsunami out cold and got into a combat stance. "Bring it kid."

"You basterd!" Inari then ran at the two samurai planning on saving his mother. The two samurai's draw their blades and cut him in two only to reveal that it was just a log.

"Looks like I made it in time after all."

"Naruto-niichan you saved us"

"Haa you were very brave Inari; stupid but brave nonetheless." Naruto said ruffling up Inari's hair.

"Oi gaki don't you turn your back on us."

"Goman but you probably want to close your eyes Inari."

"Okay."

"So where were we samurai-sans." Naruto said turning around slowly.

"Zangenra." (Don't mess with us) Said the tattooed samurai as both he and his partner ran towards Naruto. Naruto just took one step forward and was behind the two samurai's

"Jackpot samurai-sans." Ah click could be heard and the two samurais had cut lines all over their bodies and had blood spraying out of them. They both then fell to the ground making a pool of blood on the wooden floor. Naruto quickly kicked them both into the water and used a Gemi seal on them to make them both sank towards the bottom of the lake. Naruto then quickly used a Katon Jutsu to harden the blood on the ground and used a Suiton Jutsu to wash the blood away and to keep the wood from burning. "Inari it's alright now you can look."

"Naruto-niichan you're the coolest."

"Well a hero always shows up at the end to save the day." After Naruto finished his sentence Tsunami awoke from her slumber.

"Wha…what happened?"

"Kaasan Naruto-niichan saved us from those two samurai's." Inari said cheerfully.

"Oh he did; did he?"

"Heh it wasn't anything special… Ack I forgot I have to get to the bridge." Naruto turned around towards the forest about to head off but he heard Tsunami speak to him.

"Ah Naruto before you go."

"Yes?" Tsunami then pulled down his mask and kissed him on the lips for a good five seconds then lifted his mask back up.

"Be careful and come back alive ne?"

"Ah yeah I'll be going then." Naruto then used Air Trick to get to the bridge as soon as possible.

"Kaasan why did you kiss Naruto-niisan?"

"Ah sorry Inari but Kaasan wants to make Niisan her lover." She said happily.

"Eh but..but.."

"No buts think about Kaasan's happiness too Inari and get used to calling him Tousan soon." Inari then hung his head down in defeat but smiled that he was going to have his new role model be his father if Naruto decides to that is.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto was racing through the forest as fast as he could and finally reached the bridge. He saw a dome made of ice and could see both Sasuke, and Sasukei inside dodging needles for their life. Sakura was protecting Tazuna and Itachi was fighting someone that looked like a fish in a human's body that was carrying around a huge sword. (A/N: Since Itachi isn't in Akatsuki; Kisame never joined them. So I made him help Zabuza out in the fight against Team 7. And if you're wondering why Kisame never joined them it is because it was Itachi that told Kisame about Akatsuki in the first place.) Kakashi and Zabuza were had a stalemate going slashing back and forth between the two.

"Looks like everyone could use my help." Naruto then jumped from his position and landed on top of the ice dome carefully not to make any noise.

"I'm sorry you two but I'll have two finish this soon."

"Hmph so you were just toying with us huh."

"Send all the needles that you want we'll just dodge them all." Sasukei said confidently.

"That won't be necessary." Naruto then jumped from the top and landed inside the ice dome.

'_Na…Naruto-kun… Why are you here…? I…I don't wish to fight you… So why are you here?'_

"Naruto you sure took your sweet time."

"Heh sorry I had a delay back at the house."

"It doesn't matter now that Naruto-sama is here we'll win."

"Heh you two mind Air Tricking out of here? I'll fight her alone."

"Huh how come I didn't think about that. Well that was a complete waste of time."

"Heh I thought that you both would have thought about already."

"Naruto-sama I'm disappointed in myself for not realizing it in the first place."

"It's alright anyways why don't you two go help Itachi out."

"Hai." They both said and Air Tricked their way towards Itachi.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me Haku-chan."

"Wh..why? Why did you come here?" Naruto could tell that she was crying behind her mask.

"Because I made a promise to bring you back with me to Konoha if you wished to join us."

"But Zabuza-sama said that you were lying to me."

"Haku I would never lie to someone if it was going to hurt them. I made a promise to you did I not?"

"Naruto-kun… I… I"

"It's alright I'm here now let out all of the things that you've been holding back." Haku then lunged herself at Naruto while taking off her mask and bursted out crying in his chest. "Haku-chan everythings going to be alright I'll make Zabuza agree to come with us to Konoha with force if I have to."

"Honto?"

"Haa it's my Nindono."

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun… I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

"It's alright I'll save both you and Zabuza." The dome that was surrounding the two fell and crashed into the ground. Naruto could see that the Uchiha's had beated the fish man to a plop. Naruto then felt a spick in chakra level coming from Kakashi. Naruto's eyes widened and gasped. "Raikiri. Shit Haku-chan stay here."

"Huh what's wrong?"

But Naruto just disappeared instead of giving her an answer. She then felt a hand cover her mouth and pulled her back. Naruto could see the blue electric orb in Kakashi's hands and picked up the pace. Kakashi lunched himself forward planning on impaling it into Zabuza's heart but was stopped by Naruto's hand.

"Naruto umai." (Naruto you.)

"Wadei Kakashi-sensei but I can't let you kill him."

"Haa I guess you can't huh." Kakash then released his chakra flow to his hand and covered up his Sharingan. "Well I guess this is the end of our match Zabuza." The dogs that bind Zabuza in place disappeared.

"What's going on? Are you planning on killing me yourself gaki?"

"Iea I'm just full filling a promise to Haku-chan." Naruto said with his eye's in an upside down U.

"So I guess what Haku said about you wanting us in your village was true after all. But I still can't forgive you for beating the crap out of me."

"That's understandable Zabuza-san." Just then they heard a laugh coming from behind them. After the mist cleared they could see Gato and his man stand at the end of the bridge.

"Heh Zabuza I paid you to kill the bridge builder but you can't even take on a couple of brats."

"Gato what the hell are you doing here?"

"I've decided to handle the situation myself. That's why I hired all these goons."

"You basterd." Zabuza then begain to pull out his sword but stop after hearing Gato speak.

"Ah ah ah. If you try something these bitch will die." Gato stepped out of the way to revile none other then Haku being held by one of the goons with her hand s and feet tied.

"Haku-chan! Gato you basterd let her go!"

"Gato I'm gonna rip you heart out."

"Hmph just try and we take her head off." A samurai then pointed his blade across Haku's throat.

"Naruto-kun, Zabuza-sama forget about me and do what you must." Haku cried at the two.

"Damn what do we do?"

"Heh I have to thank her for become my hostage. Let me pay you back for breaking my hand." Gato then began to grope her as his goons just laughed their heads off.

"No…don't…don't…touch..me..their.." Haku tried desperately to get away from Gato's hands from groping her breasts.

"Hahahaha I'm going to enjoy this." Now Naruto was pissed off and you do not want to be on the receiving end when he's pissed. Naruto's anger was starting to grow and he heard a voice in his head

(Insert DevilMayCry Soundtrack Devils Never Cry here)

"_**Call it."**_

'_What? Call what?"_

"_**Your Darkness."**_

'_What..Ack." _Naruto felt as if his head was being ripped apart._ 'Wha…what's happing to me? Why now!?' _Naruto's Team ran up to their location and saw Naruto clutching his head.

"Naruto was wrong?" Asked Kakashi.

"My head…It fills like its being ripped apart. Ack." Everyone was concern that some thing bad was happening to Naruto. And that they couldn't help him. "Ack what's happening!?"

"_**Call me, call your Darkness!"**_

"Ack everyone….get away from me…. Hurry… Aaaarrrggggghhhhhhh!"

Black smoke could be seen emitting from Naruto's body. And a red kenji sign for evil appeared on Naruto's back. The black haze then engulfed Naruto in a black sphere made of smoke. Gato stoped his attempted on groping Haku and turned around to see a black sphere.

"What the hell is that?"

"Naruto-Kun!"

Strange black bolts of lighting came flying out of the sphere in all directions and white flashes could be seen inside the orb. Sounds of Naruto's screams could be heard inside the orb. Kakashi could sense a huge spike of chakra coming from the orb and ordered everyone to a safe distance away from the orb.

"Mena get away from the black sphere! I don't know what's happening but I don't think it's something good."

"But Naruto-sama is in their. What do we do?"

"I…I don't know."

The sky began to darken and the waves around the bridge began to violently hit the bridge making it vibrate. Heavy storms and lighting bolts began to rain down from the sky. The clouds turned black and looked like a vortex in the sky just above Naruto's location. The wind started to blow even harder then before make everyone almost lose their gripping on the floor. Then a bolt of lightning came down and hit the sphere that Naruto was in. The sphere burst in all direction creating a black mist covering the area. Inside the mist the figure had yellow glowing eyes and he could be heard breathing heavily. (Think about how Evil Ryu sounds when he's in his dark hadou form.) The mist slowly cleared reviling Naruto crouching their but he looked different then before.

Naruto's eyes were glowing yellow and his forehead a kenji for corruption. His hair was now longer and black with red highlights. He had a horn that grew out at the right side of his forehead and his face was in a scowl. His clothe has turned into an black armor with spikes coming all over his body. Silver chains were wrapped around his limps and body and fell to the floor. On his back something that looked like a tail with blades on it came out between his shoulder blades. Naruto also had a wing covered in fire behind is right shoulder blade. He as had a red scarf that was at least 8 feet long was around his neck and covering his lower face. Both of Naruto's swords turned black and had chains the came from the halt and attached itself to his chest. Both swords had vain like makes inside of them and was pulsing. Like his swords Naruto emanated a black smoke like haze coming out of his body. His skin color also darken a little making him look even more demonic. Floating behind him was none other then the same Shinigami that took his fathers life. (If you're wondering about how his armor looks go check out .Hack GU and look at Haseo's PKK armor. I took the look from Haseo because the armor no only looks evil but it also looks badass.)

"**Let her go or face my wrath."** Naruto said in an emotionless tone.

"I..if you move then she dies…." Gato was scared out of his life now.

"**I'll repeat myself let her go or face my wrath."** Gato then took the blade from one of the samurais and brought it up to Haku's neck.

"Just try and kill me and she di…" Naruto shoved his claws into Gato's mouth making him cough out blood.

"**You talk too much." **Naruto then ripped his head off and looked at the goons. They then dropped their weapons and started to back off.

"Na..Naruto-kun…"

"**Go back to the others. I'll finish everyone here." **Naruto said while cutting the ropes from her wrist and ankle. Haku then started to run towards the others looking back at Naruto.

"**Today you all die."**

Naruto then disappeared and stood in the middle of the crowd. He pulled out both of his blades and pointed them at his victims. He then dashed forward slashing at 15 different goons. He then skidded to a halt and wiped the blood off his sword on the clothes of the thugs standing besides him. Behind him the goons that he slashed at had blood gushing out of them and their bodies fell to the floor. An axe came behind him and was blocked by Dark Rebellion while he used Dark Yamato and impaled the man's stomach behind him. He then drew Dark Yamato out and blood gushed out and landing on him. Naruto then disappeared and reappeared behind the goons. He then slowly resheathed his swords. After the click was heard every one of the goons had blood shooting out of their eye sockets and their limbs were cut off. Their bodies had cuts on them with the Kenji for death. And screams of pain could be heard everywhere.

Naruto then sensed an evil aura around him. Just then Dusks came out and tried to cut Naruto into pieces but Naruto just Air Tricked himself behind them and struck his two swords into their backs killing them instantly. Mork Dusks came and leaped into the sky. Naruto also jumped up and slashed at them while jumping on the on them as well making his way up to kill a Reaper that was invisible in the sky. The Reaper struck its scythe out at Naruto but he just turned his body slightly and avoided the blade. Naruto grabbed hold of the scythe and pulled the Reaper towards him. Naruto then shoved his claws into its head and ripped out its brain. Naruto then Air Tricked himself back to the ground. A dusk appeared behind him but Naruto did two raising kicks and then he did a diagonal kick and impeded his feet into the ground along with the dusk still attached to his foot. Two dusk's appeared on Naruto's sides and brought their scythes into a horizontal slashed but Naruto jumped up into the air. He then throw Dark Rebellion down and it hit the blades of the scythe pulling the two dusk together and head butting eachother. Naruto then landed on top of their backs and pulled Dark Rebellion out. Ten dusks then appeared behind him with their weapons at the ready. Naruto Charged up Dark Yamato and black electricity was running back and forth on Dark Yamato. Naruto then pulled it out and slashed horizontally making a huge black wave flying towards the dusks cutting off their mid section.

A giant dragon then came out of the sky and was heading towards Naruto. Naruto Air Tricked his way towards the dragon and quick released Dark Yamato sending four slashes knocking the dragon off course. Naruto then Air Tricked himself in front of the dragon again and used Dark Rebellion to do an upper slash sending the dragon up. Naruto Air tricked himself high in the sky and fell at tremendous speed at the dragon. He brought out both of his sword and slashed between the dragons eyes cutting it in half after about 3 minutes. Naruto then landed on the bridge and looked at his companions. He smirked and started to charge at them. In his head he was screaming at himself to stop but his body just kept on moving forward.

_**Inside Naruto's head**_

'_No stop it! Don't, you can't kill them! No dooonn't!' _Naruto then heard another voice in his head.

'_Do you wish to protect them?'_

'_Who are you?'_

'_The Devil inside of you.'_

'_Are you going to help me?'_

'_If that is what you wish.'_

'_Then give me power to protect my friends. Give me power to stop my self from hurting them.'_

'_Then take it and live the legacy of the Spardas.'_

_**Back on the Outside**_

"Shit he's coming for us!"

"Naruto-sama snap out of it!"

"Naruto get a hold of yourself, remember how you are!"

Naruto stopped running at them and his body then began to turn white and take up a new form.

"What is it this time? As if the first one wasn't bad enough."

Naruto grew two devil wings on his back. He had on a helmet that covered his head and face. His black armor turned into a blackish sliver color and no longer had spikes on them. Yamato began to glow blue while Rebellion glowed red. The Shinigami started to fade away and a giant golden ring took its place. Naruto's hair that could be seen coming out from behind his helmet was still long and turned sliver with gold highlights. The sky was still dark but the vortex in the sky had a ray of light coming out of it and it landed on Naruto. A red portal appeared at the end of the bridge and demons started to come out of it.

Naruto held out both Yamato and Rebellion and a black portal appeared in front of him. He then pulled out another broadsword but it transformed into a red blade that looked like it had organs on it. Naruto pointed the blade at the demons and began to charge the sword with his chakra.

"Begone demons of the underworld. Fell the wrath of Sparda and never return to this land again! Force Edge Wave Cutter!" Naruto swing Force Edge diagonally at the pack of demons and a huge black blade came out and made a black portal appear which it began to suck the demons into it. The dragon from before started to fall towards the group about to crush them but Naruto struck his hand in the air and absorbed the dragon's soul and used Force Edge to obliterate the dragon out of existence. Naruto then made the black portal appear again and placed Force Edge back into the portal sealing it again. He then reverted back to his usually self but now had a red scarf around his neck. He turned around to his team and smiled at them.

(End DevilMayCry Soundtrack Devils Never Cry now.)

"Sorry that you all have to witness that." He then fainted and fell to the ground.

Inari and the villages appeared to help fight but the whole ordeal was already over disappointing them all. The shinobi's and Tazuna had their eyes wide opened the whole time. It was shock to their brain cells that Naruto held so much power.

"Damn Kakashi I've never seen anything like that at all in my life." Zabuza said looking dumb founded.

"I agree not only did he kill those thugs easily but he just took on a pack of demons in front of us."

"Holy shit that was the craziest shit I've seen in my life." Sasuke said out loud

The team got Naruto and brought him back to the Tazuna resident to get him rested. The whole scene stuck to everyone's head and couldn't stop thinking how the hell that entire event happened in one day.

xxxxx

Finally I'm done. Shit this was the longest I've ever typed a story. Damn 26 pages. Well I hoped you all liked it. In my own opinion I think the fighting scene was kinda weak but I promise to write a better one in the near future. Anyways I'm tired so see you all later.


	9. Returning to Konoha and a new mission

**Sparda of Konoha**

**xxxxx**

Well I'm back folks. Sorry for making you wait so long. School's been a real pain in the butt. That and also I had to practice my breakdancing routine with my crew for the up coming tournament so I didn't really have anytime to update. Also somehow my computer is infected with spyware and I don't have the money to get a program to fix the problem. I've download lots of different programs but they all suck since I have to buy them in order for them to work on my computer. Oh well what can I do? Anyways enough about my problems, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Hn**/**Kyuubi or Demon**

_Hn_/_Thinking_

Hn/Talking

xxxxx

**Last time on Sparda of Konoha**

**Naruto and the gang were training in the forest to sharpen their skills. They then had to face off against Zabuza until Gato pissed Naruto off and made him take up his darker self.**

After the event that happened several days ago. Naruto have been in bed for over one whole week not showing any signs of life. Sasukei, Haku, and Tsuanmi have been taking turns watching over him while the others help with the bridge building. It's been pretty peaceful the whole week so their isn't really anything much to worry about. Finally after all of the whole week of waiting, Naruto has finally gained conscious.

"Huh? Where am I?" Naruto ask to no one in particular while wondering why he was still in bed. He sat up and scanned the room to identify his location. Just then the door opened up to show Sasukei standing at the other end of the doorway.

"N..Naruto-sama you're finally awake!" Sasukei shouted while jumping and latching herself on to his neck.

"Hai Sasukei-chan….Where am I?" Naruto asked wondering where he was.

Sasuke looked at him confused as to why he asked that question. "You don't remember?"

Naruto just shook his head and thought about the situation for a while. "I don't remember anything. I am supposed to remember something?"

Sasukei eyed Naruto wondering if he was just making a joke, but his eye's told her that he was completely confused about the whole dilemma. She slowly sat up and cleared her throat to inform him on the current situation. "Naruto-sama we've been on a mission for quiet a while now. Our mission was to protect Tazuna-san while he builds the bridge that would help improve their economy. Not only that, but the Nuke-nin that we faced off before are now helping us protect Tazuna-san from bandits that have suddenly showed up."

Naruto put his finger on his chin and thought about what Sasukei just said. He nodded a couple of times and smiled at her. "I'm still confused." He said while grinning.

"Naruto-sama, how can you not remember? You took down most of the thugs and killed Gato at the same time. Not only that but you also kill some demons that had appeared out of no where."

Naruto raised one eye brow and asked "Demons?" All of the memories that Naruto has forgotten started to flood itself back into his head. Naruto clutched onto his head while his memories began to play inside him.

'_Zabuza-san it's unfortunate that you where on the receiving end of my attack.'_

'_It's nice to meet you Tsunami-chan.'_

'_Don't take your family for granted.'_

'_Who do you fight for yourself or for a precious person?'_

'_Haku-chan it's alright.'_

'_**I'm your darkness.'**_

'_Gato you bastard let her go!'_

'_Get away from me.'_

'_**Call your darkness!'**_

'_**You talk too much.'**_

'_Give me power to help my friends. Give my power to stop myself!'_

Sasukei watched Naruto clutch his head while grunting. She instantly wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulders. Hearing Naruto's grunts gave her an unpleasant feeling and she held her Naruto tighter to comfort him. She was scared that something bad was happening to him and she couldn't help him in his time of need. Suddenly Naruto stop grunting and began to relax.

"I….I remember…." Naruo said while keeping his head down with his hands covering his face.

"Naruto-sama…" Sasukei looked at him with pure concern. She then tightens her hold on Naruto again. "You don't have to remember if it's too painful. I'm sorry for making you fill unpleasant." She said in a quivering tone.

Naruto looked at her and he only smiled at her and tried to comfort her. "It's alright you did nothing wrong." He then wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on hers. "There is nothing to worry about. You don't have to apologies." Just then his stomach started to rumble. Naruto glanced at his stomach and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess my stomach wants food."

Sasukei looked up at him and smiled "Let's get you something to eat then."

Naruto nodded and they both headed downstairs and saw Tsunami already cooking lunch. He smiled at how peaceful the afternoon was and looked around to see no one else in the room. "Where did everyone go?" he asked to no one in particular. Tsunami heard him and turned around to look at her Naruto.

"Dan-na-sama you're awake." Tsunami said in a teasing tone.

Naruto raised an eye brow and looked at her funny. "Danna-sama? Why are you calling me that?" Naruto asked confusingly.

Sasukei knew where this was going and decided to play with Naruto a little bit. "But Naru-koi you don't remember? It was the best day of our lives." She said trying to hold back a giggle.

"Nani? What did I forget?" Naruto was scratching his head trying to figure out what he had forgotten.

"Oh Danna-sama you forgot? You, Sasukei-san, Haku-san, and I have done something very good yesterday." She then made her way towards Naruto and cupped his cheeks in her palm, bringing him in for a kiss. "You were so big." She brought both of her hands to her face and blushed.

"Hai Naruto-sama, it felt so good yesterday." Sasukei said closing her eyes and biting her lowing lip. "You were so hard, big, and very gentle. It felt sooooo good."

"What…what did we do yesterday?" he asked hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

Tsunami looked at him and smile innocently. She then brought her lips to his ears and whispered. "You made their flowers bloom and fertilized mine."

Naruto now has just fainted from shock and only one thing was going through his head. _'Kyuu-hime is going to kill me when she finds out.'_

Both girls burst out laughing their heads off at how gullible their Naruto was. After about two minutes of laughing they both finally calmed down and decided to help bring Naruto back to the land of the living.

"I don't thank that was very nice of us." Sasukei snickered between words.

"But it was fun to see his expression." Tsunami said while thinking about how good it would be if it were true.

Naruto finally awaken and held his hands to his face. "What have I've done? I've violate not one but three women. I've failed to keep my promise to Kyuu-hime."

Seeing Naruto's sad expression Tsunami dropped the act "Naruto-kun it's alright we were only joking."

"Nani?" Naruto perked up.

"It was a joke Naruto-sama. Forgive us for teasing you." Sasukei bowed her head wanting Naruto to forgive her.

Naruto let out a sign of relief and stood up. "Please don't do that again." He pleaded

"But it would have been a good experience if it really did happen." Tsunami said while daydreaming about her getting banged by Naruto.

"Please don't play with my heart like that. I think I just lost twenty years off my life." Naruto stated while in a gloomy position.

"Naruto-sama please cheer up." Sasukei pleaded.

Their little conversation was cut short as the front door flew open showing Inari on the other side, along with Team 7 plus Itachi, Haku, Zabuza, and Kisame.

"Yaaaaa it would seem you're finally awake Naruto." Kakashi stated with an upside down U on his right eye. Naruto however didn't answer him back, since his soul was dangling from his mouth.

Kisame looked at the little white blob coming out of the emotionless Naruto's mouth and ask the question that's been bugging him. "Is that normal?" Kisame ask Itachi.

Itachi just pulled out a box of pocky and placed one in his mouth. Itachi thought about Kisame's question for a while and then shrugged.

Haku however was thinking up an idea to get Naruto out of his daze when an idea hit her. She walked towards Naruto and placed her hands on his cheeks. She then lip locked with him making his little blob soul enter his head through the ears. Naruto was trying to pry Haku off of him but to no avail. After three minutes of being placed in Haku's kiss of death, Haku finally broke free and was gasping for air.

Naruto was sucking as much air as he could into his lungs hoping he wouldn't die from lack of oxygen. Every men in the room envious of Naruto since he snagged another women and added her to his list without him even realizing it.

Haku looked at him and asked if he was okay. Naruto just nodded and sat in the chair next to him. Naruto was pondering on why the three women were teasing him today.

Kakashi decided to break his train of thought and told Naruto the big news "Well Naruto aside from the little make out session I have some good news."

"And what would that be Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well we've finally finished the bridge and we are heading back to Konoha tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"How were you able to finish the bridge so fast?" Naruto asked while in his little thinking mode.

Kakashi just smiled "_Kage-Bunshin's _can be very helpful Naruto." He simply stated.

Naruto mentally bonked himself on the head for not thinking about the obvious "Right should have known you guys would use that to hasten the process."

After hearing the big news Tsunami felt as if her whole world was crashing down. _'Of course… he's a ninja from another village. How could I be so stupid? All this time I didn't even think about if he was to leave. I was so naïve to think that we were going to stay together forever._ Tsunami let out a couple of tears but quickly wiped them away.

"Well I suggest that we start backing a get ready for tomorrow's departure." Kakashi instructed his team and the other shinobi's.

Everyone went to their rooms to pack their things getting ready to depart and leave towards Konoha. Tsunami was depressed to have to let go of her Naruto, so she thought up a plan. If her Naruto were to leave she would have to get him today before he left or else she would never be able to have his child. While Sasuke and Naruto were packing their things they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Naruto called out.

"It's me, please let me in." Tsunami stated on the other end of the door.

Naruto quickly got up and walked towards the door to open it. After turning the nob and opening the door, Naruto saw a teary Tsunami standing in front of him. He looked at her concerning and asked her what was wrong. She just said it was nothing to worry about. Sasuke finally got done packing and decided to see who was at the door.

"Naruto who are you talking to?"

"Huh? Oh it's Tsunami-chan……. Um could you give us some time to talk alone?" Naruto asked.

"Sure bud I'm gonna go and eat some dinner so once you're both done come down and join us." Naruto simply nodded and ushered Tsunami in the room and closed the door.

"What seems to be the problem Tsunami-chan?" Naruto didn't get a reply as he was pushed down and had Tsunami on top of him grinding herself against him. "Ts…Tsunami-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asked

"I want us to be together….I want to fill you inside me. I can't let you go Danna-sama." Tsunami said with tears flowing out of her eyes.

'_Again with the Danna-sama thing.' _"Tsunami I think your just over reacting." Naruto said.

Tsunami placed her lips on his and began stroking little Naruto Jr. In her mind, she was debuting on wither her action was appropriate. On one side it was saying how she shouldn't pushed herself on to him while on the other end it told her to take him and make him hers.

Finally Naruto had enough and so he pushed her off of him. Unfortunately he used too much strength and sends her flying. His body acted on its own according and quickly Air Tricked himself behind her to stop the forward motion in her body from slamming into the wall. Before the impact Naruto held her tightly to insure her safety. After slamming into the wall he then looked at her searching for any type of injury. "Tsunami-chan are you alright?"

Tsunami looked a little disappointed and answered him "No I'm not alright."

"Huh where are you hurt?" He ask with a concern tone.

Tsunami looked away from him "It's not a physical wound but and wound on the heart."

Naruto knew what she meant and held her closer to him. "Tsunami-chan…. Why is it that you forced yourself onto me?"

"Because I need you! I want you! I want to fill your touch, I want to hear your voice, I want to fill your lips on mine, I want to fuck you so hard that you would belong only to me." She whispered the last one and looked away from Naruto. "But I guess I was wrong in trying having a relationship with you." She stood up but a hand grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down.

"Hold on Tsunami-chan. What makes you think that I wouldn't want to be with you?"

"Because you refused to have sex with me. You refused my feelings." She cried out. "Now let go of me! I don't want to see your face ag….." she was cut short as a pair of lips where pressed against hers. She savored the taste and all the energy in her body began to drain away into those lips. She knew she could never let go of him but the situation with him being a ninja meant that the love between the two would never work.

Naruto break their kiss and whispered into her ears. "Tsunami I would risk my life to protect yours. I love you just as much as Sasukei-chan, and Haku-chan. I would do anything for all of you. Along with the other women in my village. You all of a piece of my heart and I'm willing to give it to you all. But I'm only twelve years old and am not ready to raise a family just yet." He tried explaining to her.

Tsunami looked towards the ground and nodded her head signifying that she understood what he meant. "But your leaving tomorrow…..I may never see you again."

"Oh but you can. That is if you wish to join me in returning to my village."

Tsunami quickly brighten up and looked him in the eyes. "Really you really mean it? You're not making fun of me are you?"

"Now Tsunami-chan why would I make fun of someone I love? You have my word, although I'm gonna have to talk to Tazuna-san and Inari about this before we can even make this decision."

"Oh don't you worry danna-sama, I'm sure tou-san would agree to this arrangement."

"How can you be so sure? All I know is that he is going to kill me if he finds out about it."

"Danna-sama like I said he would most defiantly agree. Do you not trust my judgment in my own father?"

"No no it's not that Tsunami-chan I'm just nervous since you would be the oldest women to have me as her lover."

"You mean your fiancé danna-sama."

"Well lets go and join the others shall we Tsunami-chan?"

"Let's and don't forget to tell my father about this."

They both then headed downstairs to join the others. They had a pretty peaceful night until Naruto brought up the idea of haveing Tsunami and Inari come back to Konoha with him. Tazune approved but sucker punched him. He told Naruto that even though he approved it was the fathers job to knock some sense into the soon to be son in law from hurting his dear little daughter. Everyone went to sleep excited about tomorrow. The day came and everyone was standing at the exit of the bridge.

"Well Tazuna-san it was a pleasure in working for you." Naruto said while bowing.

"As do I Naruto-san. Please take care of Inari and Tsunami."

"I will do as you ask Tasuna-san. Their safety will be my first priority."

"Naruto-san please call my Tou-san. Since you going to be my son in law one of these days, You might as well get use to saying it."

"Hai Tou-sama."

"Tou-san please take care of yourself." Tsunami spoke while hugging her father. 

"Don't worry Tsunami I'll be just fine. With this bridge our future will be very peaceful for awhile."

"T..t..take…care….o..of ..yourself. O..Oji-san." Inari said with a quiver in his voice.

"Take care Inari. I'll be thinking about you, your mother, and father until me meet again." Tazuna then brought Inari into one final hug and wiped his tears away before they departed. "Everyone take care on your long journey back to Konoha. Naruto and the gang said their final good bye and left towards their village.

"That reminds me Tazuna-san we've still haven't come up with a name for the bridge yet."

"Hmm you're right how about….. The Great Naruto Bridge in honor of the ninja that brought hope into our lives and to insure that the bridge would never crumble." Everyone let out a cheer for their hero and began to leave back towards their homes.

**With Naruto and the gang**

"Well Naruto I'm guessing those cheers are for you." Kakashi stated.

"Heh Kakashi-sensai I think those cheers are for all of us. We all did our part in successfully completing this mission."

"Naruto just shut up and take the cheers as they come. Stop being so humble all the time." Sasuke said while putting his best friend in a noogy.

"Naruto-sama you're too modest. But that's why I love you." Sasukei then grope Naruto earning her an envious look from two other women.

Zabuza had a question that's been bugging him since the bridge incident and need to know some answers. "Oi gaki."

"Hai Zabuza-san."

"What was the whole deal at the bridge? First you went berserk and next you slaughtered thousands of demons right before our eyes." Zabuza asked.

Naruto could tell everyone wanted an answer and so he gave it to them. "Well why don't be take a rest once we get past the bridge and I'll tell you all, the whole story." Everyone nodded and proceed towards the end of the bridge.

Finally after what seemed like a millennium too everyone else other then Naruto. They were anxious to know the answer to their questions. "Well as promised I'll tell you all why I looked like I did on the bridge."

Everyone quickly pulled up a couple of logs and sat in a circle listening to Naruto's story.

"Well I just like you all to know I'm not exactly human."

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Haku asked.

"Are you talking about when you had Kyuubi sealed inside you? Well I'm not sure if I should call you a demon Naruto. I mean Kyuubi is free and you were human, even when Kyuubi was inside of you." Sasuke stated.

"What are you guys talking about?" Zabuza asked.

Kakashi let out a sign and prepared to tell the story about Naruto. "Zabuza do you know about Kyuubi no Youko?"

"Of course it was the demon that attacked your village sometime ago. Why do you ask?"

"Well Naruto was the former container of Kyuubi." After Kakashi's statement a couple of gasp was heard.

"What? You mean this kid holds the strongest being to ever walk the earth in his stomach?" Kisame blurted out.

"No Kisame, she's not in his stomach anymore." Itachi told Kisame while pulling out another pocky stick and placed it on his lips.

"She?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes she….. Zabuza. She is actually a female demon. I guess you can say that most people thought that she was a man because of the power she holds. I believe some sexist retard must have made it up since they thought a woman could never have that much power. However that's beside the point, she is currently living with Naruto and is also one of his fiancés." Kakashi explained.

Zabuza looked at Naruto and began to pat him on the back fiercely. "Great job gaki, snagging a demonist and making her your wife!" Zabuza continue to laugh and praised Naruto but was put to a stop after Haku hit him over the head with a block of ice.

"Well as I was saying I'm not actually human more of a Hanyou." Naruto stated.

Everyone looked at Naruto with a puzzle look in their faces. Sasukei asked Naruto the question on everyone's mind "What do you mean Naruto-sama?"

"Well when I was still with both Vergil-tousan and Dante-tousan, their was a point where I almost died because of the critical injury I sustained. In order to save my life I needed to have a hanyou body to help with the healing process. Both Dante-tousan and Vergil-tousan cut opened their palms and drained their bloods into my system. My blood type was different from theirs so my body didn't accept the blood at first but after being force to take the blood my body began to change into a hanyou."

"Is that all?" Zabuza asked. (Heh I didn't want all my readers to read a long ass paragraph so I used Zabuza as a paragraph breaker or something like that.)

"No theirs still more. In doing so Kyuubi was released from my body since my chakra coils changed and reject the chakra Kyuubi was giving me, so it thought of her as a threat to my systems and throw her out. However my body was used to having a prisoner in the cell Kyuubi was trapped in, so it locked up my darker self in it to insure that it could never do me any harm. And so I became part Sparda which means Knight of Hell. (I'm not really sure if that's what it means. My friend just told me that, that was what sparda meant. I just thought Sparda was a name of Dante and Vergil's father.)

Everyone took in all of the information Naruto had presented them and simply accepted his story. Tsunami looked at Naruto and smiled sweetly "Danna-sama it doesn't matter what you are as long as your still you, I would continue to love you no matter what."

Naruto just smiled back at her.

"Though that still doesn't explain why you went berserk." Kisame stated.

"Well have you ever heard of the term, For Every Emotion You Give off Your Darkness Continues to Grow?"

"Well yeah I heard about that, so what of it?"

"Well having my darkness locked up inside of me hastens the amount of darkness being produced inside of me. If I show negative emotions I usually go into a berserk like state, but I am usually able to control my actions. But the event at the bridge was different. I could see everything that was going on but wasn't able to control my body. So after being overly angered my darkness must have taken over my body." Naruto explained to Kisame.

"Hmm I guess that's understandable." Kisame simply stated.

Itachi had a weird feeling and thought about it for a while until it finally hit him "Kisame how did you know about Naruto's little outburst when you were unconscious?"

Kisame looked at Itachi nervously "Oh well I woke up after a while and saw that kid turn into the black devil and so I just pretend to stay unconscious hoping he wouldn't kill me."

Kakashi decided that they were off track long enough and told everyone to pick up their things and continue their way towards Konoha. After about four hours of walking they finally could see the gates of Konoha. Just then a bird flow over the group and Naruto felt something hit his shoulders.

Naruto looked up at the bird and back at his shoulder _'Did that bird just take a crap on my shoulder?' _he asked himself. He kept checking for any sign of bird doo doo but couldn't find any so just brushed it off. Little does he know a little brown furry thing was crawling on his back.

The gang finally reached Konoha's northern gates and the guards stopped them. "Halt who are you and what is your business with Konoha?" asked one of the guards.

"Hai Team 7 has just completed their C Ranked mission and is now returning to Konoha to give their report to Hokage-sama." Kakashi stated. The guards then ushered the group in but took a look at the other people following them.

"Halt I would like to ask what are you people doing here and following Team 7?"

Naruto quickly turned around and gave the guard and answer. "Samon but these guys are with us. Could you let them through as well?"

"Ah Naruto-sama forgive our rudeness. We mustn't let just anybody into the village. You could never be too careful. It's alright they may enter."

"That's understandable, thank you for understanding." Naruto said while bowing.

"It is quiet alright Naruto-sama and you should probably go and visit Kyuubi-sama as soon as possible. She was been getting impatient waiting for your return." Said the other guard.

"Arigatou I'll take up your advice. Now let us be on our way. Naruto stated towards the others.

After finally entering Konoha, Kakashi decided to give his team the normal announcement. "Well team our mission is finished so you can all go home…. Accept you Naruto. I need you to come with me to explain the current situation with Hokage-sama."

Naruto nodded and said his good byes to his team. The group then headed towards the Hokage Tower. Along the way everyone could see the happy looks on the villagers faces as they passed through the village. Every village came and greeted Naruto and Kakashi, either by bowing and welcoming them home, shaking their hands, or patting Naruto's back for snagging more women. The two only female of the group could see the lustful eyes the female villagers were giving off towards their Naruto and glares towards them. They both didn't care as they already have his heart so they just smiled towards their selves.

The group finally got to the Hokage Tower and walked up the grueling stair cases. They finally reached the level that the Hokage's office was at and was greeted by the ANBU.

"Ah hello Kakashi-senpai, Naruto-sama. You're here to deliver your report are you? Well wait a moment I'll ask Hokage-sama for your audience." The said ANBU went into the Hokage's Office and came back out after about twenty seconds. "The Hokage may see you two now." Everyone entered the room and was greeted with a warm smile from the Hokage.

"Ah Kakashi-kun I see the mission was a success."

"Hai Hokage-sama…. Although the C-Ranked mission was upgraded to an A-Ranked mission."

"I see and has the client told you on how their going to pay you for the mission changes?"

"Hai after about a month or two they should have enough money to pay for the expanses."

"Good and may I ask why your brought multiple guests and Naruto?"

Naruto stepped forward to answer Kakashi's question "Oji-san please allow these people to stay in our village as residents."

"And who may they be Naruto?"

"Tsunami and Inari are from the wave country and are living here since I decided to take Tsunami's hand in marriage, making Inari my step son. Zabuza, and Kisame are Nuke-nin from the Hidden Mist Village and has agreed to place their abilities in our ranks. And last, Haku is Zabuza's apprentice and would also like to join us."

"I see I could grant Tsunami-san, Inari, and Haku-san residents in our village but I cannot to both of Zabuza-san and Kisame-san."

"Why Hokage-sama." Haku blurted out. "I do not mean any disrespect but if Zabuza-sama does not get residents in this village then would rather not was well."

The Hokage looked at her and simply nodded. "You can do that if you wish but I can't let Momichi Zabuza and Hoshigaki Kisame into our village because of their Nuke-nin status."

"Oji-san is it because you don't trust them?"

"No Naruto I trust them just as much as you do but, if their village hears about us allowing their two most wanted Shinobi's into our village. They would most certainly send hunter-nins into our village and harm the citizens in exchange for the heads of both Zabuza-san and Kisame-san."

Naruto looked at the Hokage and smirked "But if I know you, you have an idea don't you Oji-san.

Sarutobi only smiled at how smart Naruto had become "Yes what if we were to say that both Momochi Zabuza and Hoshigaki Kisame were to have died in the wave country. Then suspision of us allowing Zabuza-san and Kisame-san into our village wouldn't be any problem." He was smiling at the two Nuke-nins.

Zabuza caught on to what he was saying and smirked. "Heh your not called the professor for nothing are you Hokage-sama."

Kisame also caught onto it and added his two cents "That's very wise of you. So what names would we be taking up?"

Naruto decided to answer Kisame's question and gave an answer to Sarutobi "I would like them to be part of the Namikaze residents and to have Zabuza-san be a substitute for my brother as clan head among the council head."

Sarutobi smiled and nodded his head. "From today forth Namikaze Zabuza, Namikaze Kisame, Namikaze Haku, Namikaze Tsunami, and last Namikaze Inari will now be residents of Konoha and both Zabuza and Kisame will be Jounins of the Kohona elite force." Everyone smiled at finally being able to live in Konoha. "Although I do not know of Haku-san's status as a ninja would you please inform me?"

"Hai Hokage-sama. My Kekkei Genkai is called Hyoton. It allows me to combine both wind and water elements to make an ice element Jutsu. I've also mastered seventeen B-S classed Ninjutsu. My Taijutsu is about low Jounin level and my Genjutsu is only at Genin level. I also specialize in silent assassination which I learned from Zabuza-sama. I also know a little about medical Jutsu but I wish to learn more about them."

"Hmm very good Haku-san. I say you have a very well rounded status. If you would like to learn more about medical Jutsu then I could place you at the Konoha Hospital to help you understand the basics of Medic Jutsu."

"Arigatou Hokage-sama."

"Naruto, Kakashi-kun what would you two say her rank should be?"

They both looked at eachother and then back at Sarutobi and blurted out together "Jounin."

"I see well I would like all of you to fill these documents signifying that you're all residents of Konoha." They all took a piece of paper and began to fill it out. Sarutobi then pressed the intercom and asked his assistant to send in three jounin vests and three hitai-ate.

After everyone was done filling out the forums they placed it on the Hokage's desk and the three ex-mist ninja's putted on their Jounin vests and hitai-ate.

"Arigatou Oji-san, I can't thank you enough." Naruto said bowing towards his grandfather figure.

"It's quite alright Naruto." Sarutobi saw a little brown furry thing on Naruto's back and decided to ask what it was " Naruto what would that furry thing on your back be?"

"Huh? What furry thing?" Naruto looked over his shoulder to see a little brown animal clanging to him "Huh and what might you be little guy?"

The said animal could only say one word "Onbu…Onbu onbu onbu." It said excitedly. (Heh do you guys know who it is? I bet I'm the only one to put it into a fanfic. Hooray for me.)

"It's really cute, what is it?" Tsunami asked.

"I'm not sure…. I didn't even know it was on my shoulder until Oji-san pointed it out to me." Naruto said while scratching the little fur balls head.

"Onbu onbu." It said delightfully.

"Oh it's so cute." Haku said while patting its nose.

Sarutobi started to laugh and smile at the little fur ball of joy. "In all my years I have never seen one so relaxed and joyful."

"Oi Oji-san do you know what this thing is?"

"Hai it's called an Onbaa. Their usually very grouchy and would attack just about anyone that comes within eye distance. It's very dangerous to even be in the same area as one. The first person they see when they wake up is thought to be their parent so they will hang on to your back until they grow, old enough to walk on their own. Although I've never really met one so happy. That reminds me, my student Jiraiya once did some research on Onbaa's"

"Really? May I see it?"

"Hai just what a moment." Sarutobi went towards a stack of books and began to throw some books out of the way. "Ah here it is." He then handed the book to Naruto.

"Hmm what poor drawing and writing." Naruto then began to read the contents inside. "Hm, Onbaa is big. Can be up to three meters. Onbaa is scary. If he gets angry, no one can match him. But I beat him in sumo. What is this? An Onbaa's kid loves to be carried on the back. It is raised on a parents back. Hmm I think I have enough information."

"Onnnbbbuuuu." Said the little onbaa, getting tired of laughing after being tickled by Haku.

"I don't think this one has a mother." Naruto stated.

"Well its parents could have died and it was taken by a falcon. Falcons enjoy the taste of a baby onbaa."

"Well then I guess I'm just gonna have to take care of the little guy." Naruto said patting the little onbaa on its head. "Don't worry little one, I'll watch over you."

"Onbu." Said the onbaa playing with Naruto's long red scarf. (Remember Naruto has a long scarf now since he turned into his darker self. It sorta acts as a seal to keep him from feeling negative emotions easily.)

"Ah Naruto there is something that I would like to speak to both you and Kakashi alone."

Naruto nodded and created a couple of bunshins to show his new family the way towards the Namikaze hastate.

"What is it that you would like to ask?"

"Well there is two things I would like to ask of you. One after the Chuunin Exam is over I would like to promote you to ANBU. If you'll accept of course and if Kakashi will approve of you becoming one."

Kakashi looked up from his little orange book "I'm sure Naruto's abilities can match even of the Sannins. Maybe even stronger, it's his decision wither or not to take up the title of ANBU. As his godfather I'll back him up with any answer he decides on." (You know I just found out that his little orange book isn't really a hentai book. It's more of a romance noval.)

"Hai I would be honored. And the second?"

"I know this is sudden but to become an ANBU you must take up at least ten S-Ranked missions but since you're a Genin. Taking on one S-rank would be a total of six missions"

"But that would leave four more missions."

"Yes originally but you took on an A-Ranked mission as a Genin. Which would add up to four S-ranked missions."

"I see."

"So would you like to take up your first S-Rank mission?"

"Hai Hokage-sama I shill not fail this mission in honor of your name."

"Good I would like you to take Kakashi and the ANBU captain Uzuki Yugao.on your mission. Since they both have ANBU experience they both could help point out flaws in your work and help you improve."

"Hai arigato. What is our mission?"

"You are to investigate someone by the name of Yamada Urikotsu. It is rumored that he is abducting women and making them work as his prostitutes. I want you to assassinate him and to free those woman's from his grasps. Also I would like you to escort Genins from different villages after you successfully accomplished your first mission."

"Hai and where am I to meet the Genins and their Instructors?"

"That information will be given to you once you accomplished your mission."

"Understood."

"If you like I could make an ANBU uniform for you."

"No that's ok I have my own type of clothing that I would like to wear. When do we leave?"

"Today…. I know that you may want to leave at a later time but we cannot let this man torture and abduct anymore woman."

"Understood I will take my leave now." Naruto then Air Tricked himself towards his home.

"Kakashi-kun I wan't you to watch over him and not let anything happen to him."

Kakashi then closed his book and went into professional mode "You have my word Hokage-sama, but I know that he can take care of himself. He doesn't need me to baby sit him during the mission."

"I know but I don't wise to see him hurt."

"It's alright Hokage-sama as long as I stand by his side, now harm will come to him."

"Arigatou." Sarutobi let out a sign of relief.

"Does Yugao know about the mission?"

"Yes I informed her ahead of time to insure that she was willing to take up the mission and was ready to recruit another fine ninja into her care."

"That's good…. Although I'm still concerned that she may try something. After all in Kyuubi-san's so called attack was the cause of Hayate's sickness after having a virus injected into him by a Nuke-nin that was aiming for Yugao. Even though she knows that Kyuubi-san didn't really plan on causing his sickness she still blames Kyuubi-san and may try to make Kyuubi feel the sorrow of lost by making Naruto suffer." (I'm not even sure why Hayate is sick but this is why he is sick in my story.)

"I know the risks and I'm sure that if Naruto was to go on a mission with her, things would finally brighten up for her."

"I hope your right. But if she does anything to Naruto I will not hesitate to kill her."

"I understand."

"Well I'll take my leave." Kakashi then Shunshin out of the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi began to rub his forhead "Did I make the right choice in sending Yugao with Naruto?" He then looked at the stack of paper work and frowned. "Damn you." He then saw a note on his desk, it read

'_Dear Oji-san,_

_If you're wondering what technique would finally help you defeat the legendary enemy, paperwork then I know just the Jutsu to help. As Kakashi-sensai once said, Kage-Bunshins can be very helpful._

_Sincerely, Sparda no Naruto'_

Sarutobi smiled at the little note and created four bunshins. He then told them to get to work and left his office through the window. _'Naruto you've truly have gotten smart. Minato is this how you've always been able to have time for anything. I should have known. Time for me to catch up on my reading.'_

**With Naruto**

Naruto has finally arrived back at his home and turned the door knob. After opening the door he felt two bodies slamming into him and sending him flying towards the ground. He took the liberty to pull the Onbaa into his arms before he fell on his back. Which made a loud cluck noise since Rebellion was slammed onto the ground. Naruto looked down to identify the two figures that had rammed into him. And sure enough it was his two most treasured jewels.

"Kyuu-hime, Ten-chan did you too just tackled me into the ground?"

Kyuubi looked up at her hunk of a man and looked at him angrily "Naru-chan what took you so long to get home?"

"Kyuubi's right why did you take forever to return home? We were very worried about you." Said Tenten.

Naruto ushered them both off of him and placed the Onbaa on his back. "Well things happened. I hope you two can forgive my absent."

Both ladies thought about it for while then jumped him again placing their lips on his neck sucking it until it turned red. They then pushed his to cover his face and placed their fingers on his lips. "No talking Naru-chan we haven't forgiven you just yet."

Naruto got up and placed his hands at the back of his head "Please forgive me Kyuu-hime, Ten-chan I really did my best to come home as fast as I could."

They both then placed a kiss on his cheeks and smiled at him and said together "Ok we forgive you…. On one condition."

"And that condition would be?"

"You have to sleep with the both of us."

Naruto gulped and new that if he was going to be able to talk to them again he was going to have to bang them. Which he greatly disapprove of since he always said that he was too young. Although his length was long enough to please any women, he wasn't ready at heart.

The two notices the little fur ball playing with Naruto's mask by pulling it down and then placing it back in place while giggling. "Naru-chan what is that?"

"Huh? Oh it's an Onbaa."

"What's that Naru-koi?" Tenten asked

"An Onbaa oh I have never seen one before. Can I hold it?" Kyuubi asked.

"Sure but be careful with it." He then lifted the Onbaa and handed it to Kyuubi.

"Onbu?...Onbu onbu…" Said willing looking at Kyuubi.

"Oh it's so cute. Whats it's name?"

"I'm not sure I haven't named it yet…. Maybe I'll just name it Onbu since that's what it says a lot."

"Hmm that's an ok name. Do you like it Onbu?" Tenten said while tickling the little critter.

"Onbu." Onbu then nodded it's head a couple of times and smiled. Kyuubi touched it's nose and it did the same thing by touching it's own nose. Tenten patted it on the head and it did the same thing to itself.

"Oh he's adorable. Can we keep him?" Asked Kyuubi.

"Of course I was thinking about raising him. Although I don't know what it likes to eat. Maybe I'll take it out to eat some ramen that always helps me."

"Naru-koi you better not make it addicted to ramen like you."

"Don't worry I won't feed it too much."

Kyuubi rubbed her nose onto it before handing it to Naruto "Now it's time to go back to daddy."

"Daddy? When did I become a dad?" Naruto asked.

"Since now Naru-chan. And Ten-san and I are it's mothers. Isn't that right Onbu?" Kyuubi then kissed it on the forhead.

"Take care Onbu." Tenten did the same thing as Kyuubi and place a kiss on it's forhead. Onbu then placed a hand on it's forhead and nodded a couple of times and began to giggle.

"Oh yeah um have you two should everyone else to their rooms?"

"Yes they came not too long ago. But why did you bring home two more girls Naru-chan?" Kyuubi asked while her legs were together and her hands where placed on her hips. She leaned forward and looked Naruto in the eye.

"Yeah Naru-koi aren't we enough to keep you happy?" Tenten said placing one hand under her lips and had a sad expression on her face.

"No that's not it…. It's just that things happened and I couldn't just leave them. I sorta fell for them as well. Please forgive me." Naruto said while bowing. Onbu followed what Naruto did and bowed as well.

"Naru-chan as I said before we won't forgive you unless you sleep with us. But since you brought home such a cute baby we'll forgive just this once."

"Hum I also have something else to tell you two."

"Huh? What is it Naru-koi?"

"Well I'll be gone today."

"What do you mean Naru-chan?"

"Well I have an S-Ranked mission today and I'm leaving this afternoon."

Tenten's eyes began to widen "An S-Ranked mission? Your just a Genin are they trying to get you killed? I'm gonna go talk to Hokage-sama about this." Both girls began to march off but was stopped as Naruto placed his hands on their shoulders.

"Look I took up the mission on my own according."

"But why Naru-chan what if you get hurt?"

"I'll be fine, their isn't anything for you to worry about."

"Just promise to come back safe okay Naru-koi."

"Promise." The two girls then gave Naruto a long kiss before he headed towards Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto entered the booth and greeted the two workers.

"Yo Oyaji, Ayami-chan six bowls of deep fried beef ramen and seven bowls of miso ramen please."

"Oh Naruto welcome it'll be right up.

"Oh hi Naru-kun." Ayami said in a very seductive tone. While moving forward. "So you finally came back."

"Ah Ayami-chan aren't you being just a little be friendly?"

"Maybe or maybe I'm not Na-ru-kun. I really like you, you know." She then backed off "How do you like my acting?"

"Ayami-chan please don't do that to me."

Ayami just giggled at him "But there is one thing I wasn't acting out."

"And what would that be?"

"I really do like you Naru-kun." She winked at him earning her a blush from Naurto, although he was wearing his mask she could see that he was blushing by the way his eyes looked. She then headed towards the back to help her father with the ramen.

Naruto placed his palm on his face and began to think. Onbu saw this and decided to copy Naruto. "Why is every girl that I came across teasing me?"

"Onbu." Onbu said trying to copy Naruto.

"Here is your order Naruto enjoy."

Naruto began to scarf down the bowls not really caring about his table manners. Usually he would eat at a steady pace but when it came to ramen he would pretty much devour the stuff in the spot. Onbu saw some naruto in the bowl and was trying to reach for it. Ayami saw the little fur ball

"Naru-kun what is that? It seems to want some naruto." (For those who don't know, Naruto is a topping on ramen or any type of noodles and soup. They look like stars with swirls inside of them. Their made up of octopus or squid I don't remember which.)

"Oh it's called an Onbaa… You sure it wants some naruto?"

"Try feeding it some." Naruto picked up a piece of naruto and placed it into Onbu's mouth.

"Onbuu." It said happly.

"Ah it really does like it. Oyaji one plate of naruto please."

"Right away." He then handed the plate to Naruto. Naruto picked up a stick of naruto and fed it to Onbu. It seemed to like it very much and kept on chewing the thing.

"Heh looks like I found some food for it to eat." They both enjoyed their meals and paid for their meal. Naruto looked at the sun and could tell that it was 5 hours 58 minutes and 42 secounds. "Well I looks like it's time for me to leave. I better make a Kage-Bunshin and say farewell to everyone." With a cross of his fingers two Kage-Bunshins popped up and ran towards their designated area. "Hmm I almost for got." With a quick and seals of Dog, Dragon, Goat, Monkey, Bird, and Boar, Naruto's clothing began to change. He no longer wore his black ulterior but was now wearing a Cyber Ninja outfit. (He's pretty much is wearing what Raiden is wearing in MGS4 except with Hotsuma's gauntlets and greaves from Shinobi.)

"Hmm I wonder what weapons I got from the Devil Dragon." Naruto began to focus energy to his hands and a white flash appeared. We was holding onto two weapons, on his right hand was a Dao that was as long as his leg (A Dao is a Chinese broadsword.). On his left was a spear with a red furry silk next to the blade of the spear. He then heard two voices in his head.

'_You who have freed us have earned the right to wield our power. I Gan Ning give you my most treasured sword The Sea Master. And I Zhao Yun give you my most trusted spear The Twin Dragon. The Sea Master simplifies the Head of the Devil Dragon. It has the element of Water to bash and engulf your foes in its fiery. As long as you carry The Sea Master your enemies will have no chance against you. The Twin Dragon simplifies the Tail of the Devil Dragon. It has the element of Wind which allows you to increase your range and cut through their defenses. As long as you wield The Twin Dragon justice shall always prevail. Now go forth and use our power.'_

Naruto opened his eyes and felt the power of both weapons flowing throw him. Naruto notice Onbu was glowing and after while it transformed into the same dragon that Naruto defeated. It flow around in the sky and flow back towards Naruto transforming back into Onbu. Onbu looked surprised as much as Naruto was. Naruto smiled towards the little fur ball. "I looks I'll need your help on the mission. So I guess I'll take you along with me, what do you say Onbu?"

"Onbu onbu." It said while moving up and down to indicate that it agreed with Naruto.

"Right lets go."

xxxxx

Phew I'm tired. My hands hurt like hell and I'm tired. I know it was kinda boring but I had to get rid of the whole coming home thing. Don't worry though the next chapter will be a lot more about action. Well more of stealth and killing people in the dark. Kinda like Tenchu style I guess. I'm also showing both Ayane and Kasumi form DOA in the next chapter. If anyone else wants to see anymore DOA characters let me know.

The people that are going to be in the harem are.

Kyuubi

Tenten

Hinata

Sasukei

Haku

Tsunami

Ayami

Anko

Kurenai

Yugao

Temari

Tsunade

Shizune

Ayane

Kasumi

Anyone else I can think of. Maybe I'll even through in a couple of OC's

Well on till next time peace out.


	10. Two beauties and SRank Mission part 1

**Sparda of Konoha**

xxxxx

_Well folks it looks like my writing is starting to progress a little. Thinks to reading other fan fic's and my English class I'm starting to get better with my stories. I no I sucked a lot in my previous chapters but hopefully my writing will get better and please my readers._

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry or any other characters that already exist in the world.**

**Hn/Darkness or Demon**

_Hn/Thinking_

Hn/Talking

xxxxx

**Last time on Sparda of Konoha**

**Naruto and the gang has finally come back home only for Naruto to gain another mission and a new companion.**

After releasing the power of the Devil Dragon, Naruto is now making his way towards the Southern Gates of Konoha for his mission. He took a glance at his two new weapons and smiled. Knowing the power both weapons have residing inside of them belonged to two of the most feared General's from the book that he read.

He couldn't help but be excited to wield the weapon of his favorite General from the book Romance of the Three Kingdom. The General know as 'He who Oppose All' Lord Gan Ning. He was disappointed that his favorite female character the princess of Wu, Sun Shang Xiang didn't harbor any feelings toward his favorite General. This had troubled Naruto to no end. He then proceeded to release the chakra flow to his hands and soon enough both weapons disappeared.

Naruto began to ponder about the mission he was given _'So my mission is to assassinate Yamada Urikotsu. If I remember correctly, he is known to be a millionaire and is constantly guarded at all times. It would be troublesome to attack him when he is near his guards and create unneeded attention. I will also have to think up an escape route to ensure everyone's survival. This mission is indeed troublesome.'_ Naruto continued walking towards his destination pondering on the mission at hand, while Onbu was happily chewing on a stick of naruto in its mouth.

**Somewhere with Yugao**

"Hayate you shouldn't get up." Yugao stated while placing her beloved back under the sheets.

Hayate began to become annoyed somewhat and coughed into his palm "I'm fine, I just need some fresh air."

Yugao shook her head furiously indicating that she didn't agree with his statement "Hayate you have to stay in bed….. I have a mission today with….. that boy. So I want you to get as much rest as possible while I'm gone." She held his hand and placed it onto her cheeks. "You mean more to me then my own life Hayate, my beloved."

Hayate smiled at her gesture but felt weak becomes of his condition. Back after Kyuubi's false attack, he knew about the reason behind it and was charging towards Orochimaru with his blade drawn. Unfortunately Yugao showed up hoping to aid him. However the Nuke-nin that was defending Orochimaru attacked Yugao in hoping on distracting him. It worked, since he jumped in the path of the blade the Nuke-nin held out but he didn't know about the needle that the enemy was holding. As he held his own in a death lock against the enemy, he didn't see the needle that was plunged into his arm. He quickly killed the Nuke-nin and held his arm tightly. Soon the world began to fade as he fell unconscious into the hands of his lover.

Over the years, the doctors weren't able to care him of his sickness. His usual muscular toned body began to slowly drain away and left him with a fragile body. His skin began to lose its color and his face lost all of the fat that kept him looking handsome. Not even once did he blame Kyuubi for his condition but his own reckless behavior. Yugao never cared about the way he looked and stayed by his side through the harsh times that he had. He loved her, for her caring heart but he new that someday his sickness was going to take his life and make him leave her behind. He only hopes that she'll be able to find someone else suitable of gaining her heart.

"Yugao you better leave. I can take care of myself so you don't have to worry." He ensured her by rubbing her cheeks with his palm.

She smiled and leaned in to place her lips on his, however she felt his index finger stopping her from reaching her lovers lips. She looked at him with disappointment.

Hayate wanted to kiss her with all his might but his sickness would affect her as well. He would be damned if he let the one person that he loved suffer the same fate as his own. He slowly shook his head and told her that she shouldn't keep her team waiting.

She slowly nodded and left out of the door while taking one last glance at the man that she loved.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi still had his little orange book in his hand while ponder about the current situation. _'This isn't good. If Yugao were to come with us, I'm positive that she'll try something against Naruto. Sure he is overly powerful but his down fall is his own sympathy for those around him. She may use that against him and I'm not just going to sit around and see my god son die. If I even sensed that she is trying to pull something on Naruto I will kill her on the spot. Never again will I watch my precious people die in front of me.' _As Kakashi was lost in thought, Yugao arrived at the gates glaring at his orange book.

"Why do you read such trash?" Yugao asked a little annoyed.

Kakashi looked at her with a bored gesture and simply shrugged "It's very entertaining and it's not what you may think it is." He simply stated.

Yugao snorted and glared at him "I know what type of book it is and I'm still surprise that you're still a ninja considering what you are."

Kakashi lowered his book enough to get a good look at her "Oh and what would I be in your opinion?"

She slowly glanced at him and said one word "Hentai."

"Is that so?" Kakashi just shrugged and continued reading his little romance/ecchi novel.

"When will you throw that trash away?" Yugao said while crossing her arms.

"When you get over your feelings of vengeance against Kyuubi-san." Kakashi simply stated.

Yugao stiffen a little and continue to glare at him.

"Let's make one thing straight." Kakashi stated putting his book down to his side and entered over protective mode. "I don't wish to have you on this mission with us, and above all else….. I'll kill you if you even think about laying a finger on my god son." Kakashi said with a cold tone, enough to even make Mundas the king of hell shiver.

Yugao gulped the saliva that was hanging at the back of her throat and looked away. "Why would I care about that….that…" she didn't get to finish, as Kakashi placed his white chakra sword next to her neck.

"Would you like to finish that sentence?" Kakashi growled at her. She slowly shook her head as she felt the most intense killer instant coming from Kakashi, which was enough to make even Orochimaru cry for his mommy. Kakashi lowered his blade and began to back off "Good." He simply replied.

After waiting for an extra ten minutes, Naruto finally showed up. Naruto was still lost in thought but after seeing Kakashi waving at him he slowly regain his composure.

"Yo Naruto, It would seem that you're, the one that's late for the mission." Kakashi greeted.

Naruto bowed his head a little "Forgive me, but I was lost in the road of life."

Kakashi smiled at the answer and mentally patted himself on the back "I see well it looks like I wasn't the only one alone ahahahaha."

Yugao glanced at the two and snarled lightly towards their direction _'So that's the man that the demon whore fell in love with. I'll make her pay for what she has done to Hayate. I will have my revenge. And there is no one that is going to get in my way.'_

Naruto notice the purple haired women standing behind Kakashi with her back turned. He decided to make a good first impression and went up to greet his second teammate.

"Konnichiwa ANBU Taicho-san, my name is Sparda no Naruto I'm happy to be able to meet you and I hope that we will be able to work together in the near future." Naruto said, holding out his hand.

"Hai… my name is Uzuki Yugao…its good to meet you.." Yugao stated while grasping Naruto's hands and shook it slightly. She notice the little fuzz ball behind his shoulder chewing on a naruto stick but decided that she wouldn't ask.

Kakashi was trying to hold himself back from attacking the womant in front of him so he tried to look for something else to distract him. He then notice the metallic suit that Naruto was wearing. "Naruto may I ask you what exactly is it that your wearing?"

Naruto turned to look at Kakashi and rubbed the back of his head "Well this is a suit that I got from my travels with my Tou-sans. A friend of mine decided to give me a Exo-Skeleton suit to help me from receiving critical damage. I also learned a lot about the different functions of the suit but I'm still not quite sure what else it is capable of, so I'm taking it out for a test run."

Kakashi nodded at Naruto's answer and began to look at the suit, fascinated at the way it was designed _'I've got to get me one of those. It looks durable enough to take on multiple high ranked Ninjutsu and still leave you standing. It also looks cool. I wonder if it'll help bring up my popularity. I wonder if Naruto could ask his friend to make me one.'_

While Kakashi seemed to be lost in thought. Naruto felt a very unusual spike in chakra level. "Kakashi-sensai, Yugao-san there is something that I wish to check out please wait here a moment." Naruto then Air Tricked himself towards the chakra signature.

Kakashi tried to stop him but Naruto had already disappeared, so he just brushed it off and went back to thinking how he would look like in a metallic suit like the one Naruto was wearing.

Yugao was rather confused as to why Naruto would just decide to leave when they were suppose to go on a mission fifteen minutes ago. She just sat on a stool that she puffed out of no where and sat on it plotting her revenge plan.

**With Naruto.**

'_Something's not right… The chakra signal's feel like a distress call. I've got to hurry._' Naruto picked up his speed and soon he came to the West Gate of Konoha and ran through it without the guards evening know that he was their. Naruto decided that Air Trick wasn't going to get him their fast enough so he pulled out a strange looking kunai and threw it in front of him and focus his mind and chakra at the kunai. His body then disappeared into a streak of yellow light and appeared next to the kunai. He then grabbed it and threw it even further and repeated the process until he reached the chakra signature.

Naruto landed on top of a tree branch and could hear a fight going on under him. He stealthy made his way towards the ruckus and stayed hidden watching over the event that was happening. Two kunoichi with the Konoha hitai-ate on their forehead were fighting six Nuke-nins with an Iwa hitai-ate on their foreheads. Both of the kunoichi that Naruto identify was none other then Kurenai and Anko, who were holding their grounds pretty well against the Nuke-nins.

One of the Iwa Nuke-nin ran towards Kurenai drawing a kunai from his pouch and held it firmly within his grasp. Kurenai saw him coming and quickly formed seven seals and held the Nuke-nin in a Genjutsu as she fought against two other Nuke-nins that had came charging in at her.

Anko saw the Nuke-nin that Kurenai placed under a Genjutsu and began to charge at him. She licked her lips and smiled like a maniac as she pulled out two kunais already tasting his blood on her lips. Before she could reach her target, three other Nuke-nin's came out and threw six kunais at her. She smirked and held her kunais ready to deflect them. When the kunai's got within striking range, Anko began to deflect five of them away but Anko's eyes widen as the last kunai was carrying an explosive tag. It erupted in front of her sending her flying a couple of feet slamming into the trunk of a tree.

Kurenai glanced and her eye's widen as Anko's clothes were burned too the point were her cleavage was showed more then necessary and busies could be seen around her body "Anko!" She screamed but as she turned towards her opponent ready to strike, he was already gone and a sharp pain could be felt by her side. She then was also sent flying towards Anko's position, slamming into the trunk as well and landed next to a partially nude Anko. Kurenai tried to get back up but her rib cages were broken and the landing broke her left leg, leaving both her and Anko defenseless.

The Iwa Nuke-nin's slowly progressed towards their position and had eyes of lust towards the two kunoishi's, ready to make them pay for getting in the way of their mission.

"Finally you two sluts are down. We'll make you wish that you never got in our way in the first place. Hahahaha where going to enjoy ourselves, right guys." He asked his companions earning a big cheer. The Nuke-nins quickly sliced off Kurenai's clothes and threw then into the bushes. Another Nuke-nin ripped off what was left of Anko's clothing and threw it behind him. The Nuke-nins held the two kunoichi still as the leader and his right hand man position their selves between the two womens clit while pulling out their dicks. Both women cried out in protest with tears flowing out of their eyes but this display only made the Nuke-nins laugh at their expression.

"What you're scared now? Well you should have thought of that when you decided to jump us and foil our mission. Now just sit back and enjoy the pain and pleasure that's going to come, because it's going to be your la…." Before they could do anything Naruto had enough and reviled himself while he swung the sheath of Yamato sending all six Nuke-nin flying.

Both Anko and Kurenai eye's widen as they looked at their savor. They both began to cry tears of relief as their savor stood in front of them with a cold expression. "You guys are scums to try and force youself onto these two women. You discuss me." Naruto angrily stated.

"Fuck you brat. What do you think you can do? From the looks of it you're only a Genin. While we are high ranked Jounins. Heh you don't stand a chance." The leader spoke.

"I'm sure, I'm enough to take on you scum bags." Naruto brought both of his fists and smashed them together creating a bright light to shine from his fists. After the light began to dim, Naruto was now wearing gauntlets and greaves and was in a battle stance. "Come at me ass hole. Today you all die."

This enraged the leader of the Nuke-nins more "You asked for it kid. Let's rip this kid apart!" They then began to charge at Naruto.

Naruto disappeared into thin air, surprising not only the Nuke-nins but also the two kunoishi's. Naruto then reappeared next to a Nuke-nin to the far left and kicked him in the jaw, breaking it in the process. Naruto then pulled his right arm back and with a punch as fast as light, Naruto tore a hole threw the guys head. One of the Nuke-nins tried to stab Naruto from behind but his arm was broken from an enforced kick from Naruto's greaves. This made the man cry out in pain but was put to a stop as Naruto brought his left fist into a haymaker and punched the guy in his jewels. Naruto then focused chakra into his arm making his gauntlet glow and a white flash appeared sending a white plasma ball threw his crutch leaving a huge hole.

Two others came at him from behind, Naruto then Air Tricked himself behind them and spun forward rapidly and brought his heels slamming it into their skulls which killed them instantly. The leaders right hand man got freaked out by Naruto's display. _'Fuck this kid is a monster. I gotta get out of here before I die too.' _He tried to make a run for it but Naruto appeared in front of him. Naruto uppercut him in the jaw sending him flying towards the sky. He then began to charge up his gauntlets and aimed towards the flying Nuke-nin. Naruto pushed chakra into his legs and jump towards the Nuke-nin. He then connected with the guys jaw while spinning and created a golden dragon that was attached to his arm and shouting _'Shin Sho-Ryu-Ken!' _This act ripped the guy into pieces as Naruto landed back on earth in a crouching position. He slowly brought his head up and glared at the last Nuke-nin. An image of the shinigami began to float behind Naruto as he looked at his last prey. (A/N: No he didn't go into darkness mode. I just put the shinigami their to make him more intimidating.)

The leader was scared shitless but he wasn't going to let some kid show him off. He began to make a couple fo seals and brought his hands to his mouth _'Katon: Karyu Enden no Jutsu.' (Fire Release: FireDragon Flame Bullet) A_ fire dragon than rushed towards Naruto. Naruto eyes began to narrow as he held his hands at his side. He began to concentrate chakra into his palms. Pretty soon small little blue particles began to slowly build up in his palms. Naruto was now holding onto a blue plasma ball and was still charging it. "This ends now. Go to hell and be punished for your evil deeds. _'Hadouken!" _Naruto pumped his hands forward firing off his Hadouken at the big fiery dragon that came in his direction. His Hadouken cullied with the dragon making a big white flash go off. The two began to go head to head pushing each other to try and get to their destination. Soon the dragon burst and the Hadouken began to travel full force towards the Nuke-nin. His eyes widen as he didn't have enough time to react and the plasma ball hit him sending fierce electrical waves through out his body.

Naruto decided to obliterate the man's body from the face of the earth. He made twenty-six hand seals which just came out as blurs. He stretched his right arm out and opened his palm with his left hand and griping his forearm for support. He then shouted in his mind _'Katon: Kyuuen Youkai!' (Fire Release: Fiery Demon.) _A burst of fire came out of Naruto's right should blade and took the shape of a birds wing. It then began to swirl around Naruto's arm and went to his open palm. A small fire orb began to build up until it was at least ten feet in size. Naruto then began to push the chakra in his arms to his palm forcefully. His chakra then hit the fire orb, bursting it creating a giant skeleton with horns sticking out of its head and was covered in red-orange flames that turned the entire battle field into an orangeish-yellow color. It gave out a battle cry that would sent chills through any gods spine, as it flew towards the corpse of the Nuke-nin leader. It stretched its arms out and grasped the diseased Nuke-nins body and exploded, creating a flaming whirlwind that reached towards the sky and darken the clouds with it's fiery.

After the flames had died down. There was nothing left but ashes that drifted in the wind. Naruto held his hands together and bowed towards his enemies to wish them luck in the afterlife. Although they were low life bastards, he thought that they at least needed some kind of recognition. Next he smashed his hands together and a burst of light appeared as his gauntlets and greaves shattered and turned into white sparkles. He then looked behind him to see two very weary kunoichi staring at his direction with fear. This sadden Naruto's heart to see two beautiful women in such condition and was terrified at his presences. He slowly made his way towards their direction, making them stiffen as he approached.

As Naruto got three feet of their position, both women gave out a cry of desperation. "S-stay b-b-back….. D-don't c-come near us. P-please don't rape us!" Anko shouted at Naruto while holding Kurenai who was shivering. Both had tears streaming down their eyes as they watch Naruto stand above them.

He just shook his and kneeled so he could get within eye ranch of the too frighten women. He slowly raised his hand towards their face to wipe away their tears but was swiped away by Kurenai. "I-if you're going to rape someone then rape me! But just leave Anko-chan alone!" Kurenai cryed out. Anko pulled Kurenai in to a tighter embrace and glared at Naruto. "Don't you dare touch Kurenai-chan or I'll kill you!"

Naruto just shook his head. "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you." He then made a couple of hand seals and two sheets made of silk appeared from then air. He pulled both women apart much to their displeasure, as he wrapped the silk sheets around them both. This causes both women's eye to widen as he showed care and compassion towards the two. Naruto saw Kurenai's broken leg and so he jumped into the air and sliced off one of the small tree branches with Rebellion and snatched it in the air as he broke it into two equal parts. He bent down towards Kurenai's legs and stared into her eyes. "This is going to hurt so bare with me alright?" Kurenai slowling nodded as she was embraced by Anko for moral support.

Naruto snap Kurenai's bone back in place earning him a cry of pain from the woman. He quickly placed the two sticks between her leg and with another quick hand seals puffed out a bandage clothe. He then wrapped it around her leg while taking quick glances at her looking for any signs of pain. After he was finish he stood up and made his way towards Kurenai and smiled at her with his eye's in an upside-down U. "Well looks like were done. Now what do you both say I bring you two back home and to the hospital?" He asked them both. Both gave a small nodded and he picked the two up in a one handed bridal style with Kurenai on his left and Anko on his right.

Onbu chose this time to pop up from Naruto's shoulder to say hello to the two. This cause both women to slightly jump in surprise as Onbu was saying things that no one understood to the two ladies. Naruto turned his head and smiled at Onbu as he took off in a full sprint towards Konoha. Time seemed too slowed down for the two women as Naruto was carrying them towards Konoha. Both had on a small blush has they stared at his face and took in the relaxing feeling they both were having. The wind seemed to blow slightly as it carried leaves that danced around the four making a some what dramatic scene. (A/N: Now a twelve year old could never do this because of their height but Naruto's height is exactly 5'7 in this fic so it works out. And trust me I've seen twelve year olds that are 5'9 before so don't bug me about it.)

As they approached the gate to Konoha. Naruto not wanting the two women seen in this kind of condition. He quickly leaped over the gate and took to the roof towards the hospital. As he reached his destination he made his way towards the front door and kicked it open. This caused doctors and nurses to turn towards his direction. The nurses and female doctors seemed to carry a slight blush as they stared at his well toned body with the metallic exo-skeleton on.

A doctor saw the two women that he was carrying and rushed towards his position. "What happened? How did they get in this kind of condition?" The doctor asked him.

"It isn't my place to share that information with you. If you want that information then please ask them when their ready." As four nurses came out holding onto two beds. Naruto placed both women onto the beds and looked at the doctor. "Take good care of them doctor-san."

The doctor looked at him with his eyes widen. "Hai I will um Naruto-sama."

Naruto smiled at him and turned around to leave but felt two hands that clutched onto his, preventing him to leave. "Don't leave." Kurenai said with tears glycerin in her eyes.

"Please stay with us a little longer." Anko asked with small tears trailing down her cheeks.

Naruto smiled at the two women as a mechanical sound was heard making his metallic mask retreat to the metal pieces on his jaw and chin line showing his face to the two women. "Forgive me but I have a mission to attend to." He then undid their hands that were on his and headed through the door making the same mechanic sound placing his mask back onto his face. Onbu turned around and smiled towards the two and waved good bye. Both Women looked at his retreating form with tears flowing out of their eyes and whisper. "Come back." As Naruto disappeared into the light from outside, both women glanced at the silk sheets that was wrapped them and held it tighter to their bodies as they thought about our blond haired hero.

**With Kakashi and Yugao**

Yugao was getting impatient with Naruto's tardiness and was slightly tapping her foot on the ground with her chin resting on her palm.

Kakashi was reading his book until he felt a familiar chakra signature land next to him. "Took you long enough. Where have you been?"

The figure slowly stood up and rubbed the back of his head. "Well I was going to the grocery story to retrieve rations for the trip and I was heading my way here until this black cat crossed my path and so I had to take another route to get here."

Yugao eye twitched a little, hearing the ridicules excuse and turned away.

Kakashi mentally patted himself on the back again and smiled at Naruto. "Well let's be off then." Naruto nodded and the three leaped into the trees and headed towards Wheat Country.

**Three days later**

Naruto and the squad had sent up camp just outside of the Wheat Country's border. Over the days Yugao had try to kill Naruto in his sleep multiple times but was constantly stopped by Kakashi. Kakashi tried to kill her but Naruto would always get in the way and would say that maybe it wasn't her intention. Their was also a time where Naruto was reading his favorite novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms Edited Addition and was completely oblivious to the world around him. Yugao snuck up behind him and held her katana ready to deal the finishing blow, until she heard the load noise of birds chirping coming towards her. Kakashi ran at her with Raikiri in hand and his Sharingan active ready to kill her but unfortunately for Kakashi. Naruto appeared behind him and hit him over the head with Yamato's sheath and told him that using such jutsu's was very dangerous as he dragged Kakashi's unconscious form back to camp and muttering something about a certain pirate and a certain princess should get together. Yugao was surprised at his skill and followed his retreating form back to camp.

And so we find ourselves with a blond Genin and fuzzy Onbaa sleeping away, dreaming about ramen and naruto sticks and two high rank ninja's staring eachother down.

Kakashi was holding onto his white chakra sword White Fang and glaring daggers at Yugao. While Yugao was glaring at both Kakashi and Naruto, thinking of a way to kill the blond without a certain silvered spiky haired ninja around.

Kakashi tried to calm his nerves and decided that being angry would make him no better then Yugao. "Tell me Yugao. Why do you continue to attack Naruto when you know that Kyuubi-san wasn't the reason that Hayate is in the condition he is now?"

If looks could kill, Kakashi would be in heaven now reading all the Icha Icha books that he could ever want. "You talk as if that whore was human. And she is exactly the reason why Hayate is miserable everyday." She spoke to him with much venom in her voice. She then felt a sharp pain on her cheeks as Kakashi stood above her.

Kakashi just signed and went back to his seat. "I suggest that you don't talk about my future daughter-in-law in that tone. And if you think that Hayate is living a miserable life then you have another thing coming. Naruto's life has always been hell. He had no one to look after him and no one to teach him how to live through life. Everyday he was beaten to the point where he would be sent to the hospital. Even there he still got glares from them. I didn't even know till I saw what they did to him with my own eyes. I tried to adopt him but the council kept turning down my proposal. So I had to watch him grow from afar."

Yugao looked away from Kakashi still holding onto her cheeks. "So what it's not like he had someone he cared about in pain. Having to be, by their side at not being able to do anything for them. It's not like he knows what true pain really is." After she finished her sentence, a kunai flow past her face. Shocking her as she slowly looked towards the origin of the kunai.

She was now looking at a pissed off Kakashi with his face in a scowl. "Don't you dare say anything about my Godson!" Kakashi hissed. "You don't know anything! Do you know how it feels to have every villager hate you and didn't even know why? Do you know how it feels to constantly be shunned by society and have no one there to comfort you?" Kakashi now had tears strolling out of his right eye. "You don't know how much it pained me to see him in a bloody mess every time I see him. Never did he once say that he hated the villagers for it. I would have gladly killed everyone their and take him to some place that would help him grow up in happiness."

Yugao just sat their staring in shock at the depressed form of Kakashi. Kakashi's head was facing towards the ground and tear drops would fall to the ground. He then slowly spoke up. "Every time he smile it twisted my heart every time. He had to live through that bull shit every single day! Their was once a time where I found him in an alley cover from head to toe in his own blood with cuts everywhere. When I brought him to the hospital, everyone refused to help him. But when they finally agreed I placed him on a bed and watched him all night. When he regained consciousness I asked him if he was ok. Do you know what he said?" Kakashi asked.

Yugao shook her head slowly.

"H-he said that he would have been better if he was dead. (Sniff) a three year old boy saying that they were more happier dead. What kind of fucked up world would make a young boy say those words huh!?"

Yugao was in tears hearing the story that Kakashi was presenting to her. "I-I don't know."

"Our village that's what! I still can't forgive them for doing such things to him. When I told him that death isn't the answer he just looked at me and smiled. He then asked me to….to….kill him. Do you know how much it hurt to see him ask you to kill him? He just kept smiling and asked for death. When it was his birthday I gave him a present. He was scared that something inside would come out and hurt him. But when he finally opened it was crying. No one ever gave him a present before. I watch him pour his heart out on that one present. I tore my heart to see him cry and thank a shadow for giving him his first present….. so don't you ever say that he doesn't know what true pain is." Kakashi got up and left with tears still falling down his face.

Yugao sat there with tears falling from her eyes and her hands covering her mouth. _'Was getting my revenge something I really wanted? I was so selfish and thought about my own feelings. I'm so sorry Naruto-kun.'_ She slowly got up and went to her tent, crying herself to sleep.

Naruto's figure moved slightly. He was awake when they started to tell about his past. He looked over his shoulders towards the path that Kakashi took. _'The reason I told you to kill me was because I trusted you the most. Thank you Kakashi-tousan for showing me that living was better then dying.' _Naruto went back to sleep with Onbu kicking him from time to time in their sleep.

**The next day**

Everyone was up and ready. They were packing their things and were heading out towards a village in Wheat Country. As Naruto was packing his things Yugao decided to greet him.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun." Yugao said as her head was facing to her right and her voice sounded almost like a whisper.

Naruto looked behind him and stood up. "Ah ohayo taicho-dono." Onbu then popped its little head from Naruto's shoulder. "Onbu onbu." It said while smiling.

Yugao smiled at the little fuzz ball and was glad that Naruto didn't harbor any grudge against her. "Theirs no need to call me taicho Naruto-kun. Please just call me Yugao."

"Ah but if I do become an ANBU then I would have to get used to calling you Taicho,but if you don't wish to be called that, then I shell call you by your name as you requested." Naruto said with an upside-down U on his eye.

Yugao smiled and nodded. Just then Kakashi came rolling along with is back pack behind him. Yugao opened her mouth to speak with him but he just walked right past her and greeted Naruto. "Ya Ohayo Naruto. How are you on this fine day?" Kakashi happily asked.

Naruto thought about it for a while and said "Just fine thank you. And how about you?"

"Ah I'm better then ever. Now lets move out so we can get some information on to where Yamada-san is."

"Wagata." (Okay)

As Naruto finished his packing, he quickly did a few hand seals and his bag puffed into smoke and went to who knows where. He got up and leaped into the trees followed by both Kakashi and Yugao.

As they jumped from branch to branch with Naruto leading, Yugao decided to take this chance to apologies for her rudeness last night. "Kakashi I wish to apologies for my action last night. I had no right to say what I did."

Kakashi looked back at her, searching for any signs of false emotions but found none. "Its alright but its not me you should be apologizing to." She knew what he meant and simply nodded.

After about forty minutes of non-stop dashing through the forest they finally reached a village. The three then used a henge and entered the town. They first had to search for a hotel to stay in when night fall comes before they asked for information around the town.

The henge they put up wasn't very much different from how they looked before. They just simply got rid of their ninja equipment and took on civilian clothing. Although Kakashi and Naruto both had on a towel covering their face but Kakashi had another one covering his left eye which brought out unneeded attention towards the group and gossips that was passed around.

Yugao looked at the two and a sweet dropped at their idiocy. "You two do realize that your both bring more attention to us then what we planned to right?" she whispered to them both.

They both then rubbed the back of their heads and smiled. "Really? I haven't noticed." They said at the same time, which made Yugao face faulted and ended up with her lecturing the two as they searched for a hotel.

After twenty minutes and thirty-five seconds of searching they found a sign that pointed the direction to a hotel that took up most of the village. Which was the same hotel they passed twelve times. When they got up to the so called hotel that looked more like a prostitute joint. They were all thinking the same thing as they stood their looking at it. _'Well we've found the hide out.'_

As they headed towards the door Naruto accidentally bumped into two cloak wearing strangers. All three fell to the floor with a loud thud. Naruto quickly stood back up and looked towards the two fallen strangers and took in their appearance.

One of the cloak wearing strangers had purple hair like Yugao but much lighter. Her hair was also short that only reached to bottom of her neck. She also had a blackish-purple headband that was tided to the side of her head. Her eyes had a redish orange color that just shines at you when you looked into them. Her face looked as smooth as water as it shined the reflection off of the sun on her skin. The rest of her body was covered in a black cloak that hid her clothing and slender body.

The person next to her had on a similar cloak that hid her body. Her hair was a redish-orange color that looked warm to the touch. Her eyes also shined the same colored as the purple hair lady. Her hair also looked similar except that it was longer and waved into the wind. Her skin look almost as smooth as polished glass with all of the shine that reflected on her face.

Naruto slowly held his hand at them. "Forgive me. I wasn't watching where I was going." They both stared at his hand and at his face. Both thought that he was weird for having a towel around his face but took his hand.

The purple hair mistress brushed herself off and glared at Naruto. "Next time watch where you're going." She then entered the hotel leaving behind her companion.

The red head bowed before Naruto. "Forgive my companion for her rudeness. Good bye, Nee-san please wait a moment." She said as she chased after the purpled hair's retreating form.

Naruto just scratching his head and shrugged as the three Konoha ninja's also entered the building. As they entered the sight sickened them. There were multiple men in the room holding onto teenagers and women that sat on their laps while laughing their heads off. The faces of each girl had on a false smile as they served drinks and teased the men. Naruto walked towards the front desk asked for their rooms. The guy behind the desk gave them a suspicious look but gave them the keys to their rooms none the last. As the group headed towards their rooms they saw the same two people they bumped into before enter a room six doors down on the left hand sided.

Naruto just shrugged and found his room just right opposite of the two girls. Kakashi's room was right next to Naruto's, and Yugao's room was one door further from the two girl's room. They each enter their own room to put their things away and met up in Naruto's room and dispelled their henge.

Kakashi was pondering about where the girls were being kept in the hotel. "We need to get some information out of anyone that knows where the girls are being kept."

"I agree but how are we going to find someone that knows that information. I drought that most of the men in this hotel know where it is." Yugao replied.

"Yes they won't know but…. Someone that is a bodyguard to Urikotsu would know. Urikotsu is very weary about the people around him so he constantly keeps bodyguards close to him. So if we can capture someone that is a bodyguard or a former one, then we should be able to attract the information from them." Naruto proclaimed.

Onbu then gave out a yelp with agreement.

"Nice thinking Naruto but if we go and ask some random person during the day then their sure to get suspicious. So we'll have to do it at night where we can use the shadows to cover us." Kakashi told the group.

"So what are we going to do until night fall?" Yugao asked.

Naruto turned towards her and answered her question. "We wait for the moment to strike. I'll set up traps around the hotel to help us out when we need to escape. I think you two should go into town and stock up on rations and supplies while I perform the needed adjustments. And if you both some how gain any information we'll contact each other with our portable radio and we'll later determine if the information is true or false. Until then let us prepare for tonight's fiesta." Naruto then vanished from sight and headed through out the hotel to set up traps and look for any signs unusual events."

Yugao turned towards Kakashi with a questionable look." He sounds as if he's done this on more occasions then one. It's hard to believe he's a Genin."

Kakashi just chuckle at her statement. "He was more things to him then meets thee eye. Until night fall I think we should follow his orders." They both nodded and puffed into smokes.

**With Naruto**

It was now noon and the sun was setting fast. As Naruto was moving through hotel at god like speed. He set up explosives on all sides of the hotel to ensure that if that their escape would be near when they have to leave. He also set some triple layered traps around the building to help out when they are being pursued by Urikotsu's men. As he was moving through the hotel a high pitched screamed could be heard. He then turned his attention towards the scream and headed towards that direction.

When he arrived. He was in the back yard of the hotel and there was a shrine like structure that lad to a cave. When he looked down he saw a group of men dragging multiple women from the ages of teens to the early thirties into the cave by a rope. They were all tided together and were moving in two single file line into the cave. Most of them where whimpering, while others held their heads down. When the last of the group entered the shrine structure. Naruto saw two shadows quickly enter the shrine as well. He then brought his hands to his neck and pressed a small button.

"_This is Sparda can you both hear me?"_

"_Cyclops here, yes I'm reading you loud and clear."_

"_Raven here, what seems to be the problem?"_

"_I think I just found where their keeping the women."_

"_What already?"_

"_Onbbbbuuuuu."_

"_Onbu? You're their too?"_

"_Nice going Sparda. Where is the location?"_

"_Behind the hotel. There is a giant shrine like structure here so you can't miss it. I'm going in to investigate a little. Come back me up when you arrive."_

"_Understood."_

"_Youkai." (Roger)_

Naruto then leaped off of the building and ran towards the cave. As he entered the cave he heard the sound of two male voices screaming and followed by a loud thud. He went to investigate the cause and found two guards on the ground dead. He then dispose of the body and continued to make his way down the cave.

As he was creeping through the cave, footsteps where heard from behind him, so he jumped up to the ceiling which was three stories high. He pushed chakra to his palms and feet as he hung from the ceiling and looked down below to see two guards having a conversation and was walking at a steady pace.

He checked his surroundings to look for additional guards but found none. Without warning, he leaped from the ceiling towards the two unsuspecting guards with Yamato drawn. As Naruto got within striking range he impaled one of the guards through the head and pulled it out swiftly and got behind the other guard while he was still stunned from shock and quickly sliced his neck open and slowly sheath Yamato. Soon blood came gushing out and as they both fell to the floor. Naruto quickly hid their bodies where someone wouldn't be able to spot it if they were just passing by.

He continued down the cave and came across a fork in the road. Before he could ponder on the thought of which path to choose. A faint chakra signal was coming in his direction. Naruto quickly hid behind some creates that was place there for no apparent reason and waited for whoever it is to come by.

The person was nothing but a normal grunt that seemed to be a bit tipsy. Naruto got up from his hiding place and quietly walked towards the man. He then held his hands over the man's mouth as he shoved Rebellion into the man's chest and let him fall to the floor. Naruto then led his body to his previous hiding spot and created six Bunshins to take the paths and to report back to him when they found the right path.

After waiting for six minutes, he gained the information that his Bunshins gained and proceeded through the path next to the far right. He came upon a bridge that was over rushing water that lead into the darkest. He crossed the bridge with caution and looked over his shoulder to see Onbu shivering. He noticed that the temperature seemed to have dropped quiet a bit but continued none the last.

He then saw a group of samurais running in his direction, so he pulled Onbu off his back and jumped off the bridge and landed upside-down of the bridge and continued to walked towards the other end as the group of samurai's ran pasted him. Their luck held out as the samurai's continued to run across the bridge still unaware of the Konoha ninja and Onbaa somewhat ninja under them. As the last batch of samurai's past, unfortunately Onbu also chose this time to sneeze. This startled two of the samurai's as they drew their swords from their sheath. The rest didn't seem to hear as they continued to run up ahead leaving behind the only two that heard.

Onbu looked back at Naruto with a sad expression but Naruto just petted it on the head. Making the fur ball smile and went back into Ninja Onbu. Naruto waited for the two to face in the opposite direction that Naruto was on before he striked his adversaries. As the two sheath their weapons and started to head after their comrades. They both felt a cold steel blade through their stomachs. They both slowly turned around and found Naruto standing behind them.

"You….ninja….. what….is your purpose here?"

"To stop your lord's evil ways." Naruto then pulled the blades out and turned around. He slowly sheath both of his swords to their rightful place and glanced behind him. "Rest in peace."

"Onbu." It said trying to copy Naruto.

Blood gushed out of their wounds as they both fell towards the rushing river below. Naruto continued his way to the other end of the bridge. After passing the bridge and running through a long tunnel. He finally arrived to a clearing. What he saw disgusted him and later he saw two figures being dragged on the ground.

xxxxx

_AH HA I'm done. Well not really but I'm taking a break from here. I'm tired and my hands still hurt. Well I'm still thinking on what to do in the next chapter. It's kinda weird how the idea's just pop into my head as I write along this story._

_Oh yeah if anyone wants to make an OC and wants me to put them into the story then go right ahead. But be warned I'm only choosing two. Also put how they look like, their age, rank, personality, sexuality, weapons and what knots. Until next time see you all later. Sayonara (Puffs into smokes leaving behind a beef jerky.)_


	11. S Rank Mission Part 2

**Sparda of Konaha**

xxxxx

_I'm very sorry for the very long dely on the story folks. You guys wouldn't believe me even if I tell you why I'm late. Well I guess I'll give it a shot. See my computer was acting all weird and when I tried to open up my word document my computer went hay wired. I shut it off and turned the thing back on and for some reason my connection broke or something. I tried to get it fixed but no such luck. I tried to get on the family computer but too many people where occupying it. And so I somehow was able to get to it today. So please in joy the long waited story. Oh and yes my spell check and grammar check are the worst thing possible._

**Hn/Demonic**

_Hn/Thinking_

Hn/Talking

xxxxx

**Last time on Sparda of Konoha**

**Naruto had just saved both Kurenai and Anko from a bunch of hooligans and is now on his S Ranked mission. He had found out where the girls were being kept and infatrated the cave thing of ma gig. **

Hidden behind one of the many entrances into the large circular room filled with close to naked women and a bunch of drooling idiots. Naruto kept himself and Onbu hidden from view. His attention was towards the two people tied in ropes, and was being dragged across the ground. Naruto recognized them both as the same two people he bummed into this morning. How they both got captured he didn't know.

The two men that were dragging the poor girls were a bit giddy and some what crazy. Both had a slight blush and was constantly casting their gaze onto the two girls. Naruto paid no mind to their idiocy and scanned the room and began to think up a diversion. Hopefully the plan he thought up would help him get all of the women, including the two be dragged, out of this place and to a safer area. But to think up a plan and not have it come to you is frustrating. Naruto's attention was now towards a man in a white suit that had just arrived.

The man had four guards surrounding him. He had blond hair that was combed backwards. His ulterior consisted of a white tux. A red rose inside the chest pocket on his jacket. White gloves that seemed to be made of the finest silk. White leather boots and a white cane. He also had a pocket watch dangling from his side.

His eye brows where narrowed slightly. His eyes were green with a slight bluish glint. His face was as handsome as a prince from fairy tales. He had on a smirked that showed how arrogant he was. At first sight you'd think he was a gentalmen but if one knew the real him, one would find out that he was actually a sick bastard who took pleasure in slaving women and making them his sex slaves.

The blond man made his way towards the two guards that was dragging the purple head and red head. He nodded to them both and smiled mischievously towards the two girls.

"What do we have here?"

"Yamada-sama, we found these two sneaking around the parameter. They both put up a fight but we were able to upper hand them. They killed a couple of our guards though. Tricky little vixens."

"Is that so." He then made his way towards to two tied up beauties and lifted their chin so that they were facing him. "My my what lovely specimens. Or in this case speciwomens. Such beauty." He then cupped their faces and slowly measured their face. "What say you both become my loyal wives hmm?"

His answer however was a spit to the face from the purple haired mistress. "Get your hands off me you bastard. I would rather die then to be become a sex slave to you."

Urikotsu wiped the spit from his face and glared dangerously towards the girl. "You insolent bitch!" He then slapped her across the face, making the red head shriek in horror. "I grant you a chance to be my wife and rule by my side and this is how you answer? I will take much pleasure when I rob you of your innocent." He then looked towards the red head mistress. "And what of you, my red haired goddess. What say you to my proposal?" The red head mearly looked away. "I see so that is your answer." He then slapped her too, earning a high pitched squeal and a low growl from her companion. "Such vile and insolent bitches. Tonight I will have you both and tonight you virginity will belong to me!" He then walked away, and made his way towards the other oh say three hundred women that were tide up in ropes. "Take those two away, I'll deal with them both soon enough. But now these... beautiful flowers need my attention."

"Yes Yamada-sama. Come along then you arrogant sluts."

They both then pulled the two across the floor and where headed towards Naruto's position. Naruto quickly placed himself along the wall and pulled out an invisible cloak and held it infront of him. He waited for the two unsuspecting guards to enter his striking range. When they both passed him, he lowered the cloak and quickly but quietly, charged his adversaries. He choked the one on left and broke his neck, this alarmed the other guard. The guard turned his attention towards the sound but had someone's palm on his face. "What the..." His words were silence as Naruto pulled his head off his shoulders.

The two mistresses watch in horror as blood began to splatter all over the place. With Naruto's back facing the two, he slowly turned his head and looked towards the two horrified girls. Both were going to let out a shriek until he suddenly clamped his hands over their mouths. "Sheesh, you wouldn't want them to hear us now would you?" Both shook their heads. "Good, don't worry I'm here to help. When I take my hands away from your mouths you promise not to scream?" Both nodded, and as promised he lifted his hold on them. Both gave out a breath of relief and looked towards their savior.

"W-who are you?" Asked the purple hair mistresses.

"Huh? You don't remember me?" They both shook their heads. "It's me... you know... from this morning."

They both looked at him confusing until they remembered his eyes. "Y-your..." The purple haired started.

"Ah towel face-san!" The red head shouted.

"Sheesh, keep it down... towel face?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Asked the purple head.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"What we're doing is none of your business." The purpled head snarled

"Ayane-neechan..."

"None of my business huh... well I guess I'll just have to leave you here." Naruto then began to walk back towards his hiding position.

"Wait your just going to leave us tied up?"

"Well seeing as how it's none of my business, and you don't seem to want my help then... so yeah."

Right about now the purpled haired mistress, was getting irritated by Naruto's action. "Wait."

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned his head. Along with Onbu who's ears perked up. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

She then looked away and had a pinkish blush on her face. "P...p-please h-help us."

Naruto however didn't hear her, since his attention was drawn towards the naked women, that Urikotsu was trying to molest. _'Damn gotta do think of something fast.'_

"Hey did you here me!?"

"Huh? Come again, forgive me; my attention was elsewhere." This however didn't help their situation one bit. It only seemed to magnify the purple mistress frustration.

"Onegai."

"Huh?" Naruto's attention was now on the blushing red head. "Come again?"

"Onegai... help us... Where here to save someone precious to us. Onegai, help us."

"...Kasumi..."

Naruto smiled and made his way towards them both. "Hai hai, ojou-san." Naruto then pulled Yamato from it's sheath and cut the ropes in one swipe. "Saa, should we work together then?"

They both got up from the ground and rubbed the sores, made by the rope away. "Hai, towel face-san, we'll help eachother."

"Eh heh... just call me Naruto."

The red head tiled her head and stared at Naruto for a while. "Fishcake?"

"I was named after a ramen topping. My father was a ramen fanatic... and I kinda got that from him." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway I don't think I caught both of your names."

"Ah, I'm Kasumi and this is my sister Ayane."

Ayane slightly bowed her head. "Domo."

"Ah haa, domo." Naruto said, bowing his head as well. "Well anyways, we should try and think up a distraction so we can evacuate the women to a safer location.

"What do you propose we do? Throw shurikens at them and hope they scatter?" Ayane asked.

Naruto began to scratch his head and pounder the idea. He was willing on going with it, until Onbu voice in it's opinion and that was pretty much it for the idea. "I have to agree with my fury little friend here, it wouldn't be a wise decision. True they would scatter, but the women could accidently get hurt and it would only complicate things since everyone would be in a panic."

Ayane raised and eye brow and looked at the little fuzz ball with a naruto stick in it's mouth. "You understand it?"

Naruto pounder about the how he understood Onbu as well. "I don't know, I guess I'm just used to having it around, and some how we developed a mental link to eachother."

Kasumi looked at the little fur ball and had strange sparkles in her eyes. "Kawii, can I hold him?"

"Ah sure." Naruto handed Onbu to Kasumi and watched the red head hug, the fury bundle of cuteness while Ayane scratched it behind the ears. He was amused at how the two girls seem to like Onbu, but something occurred to him. "Ah were getting off track here. Anyways we have to think of something soon." He then turned his attention back towards the entrance and made his way towards it. He scanned the area and found a women fending Urikotsu off another women who at the moment was crying and trying to hide her assets.

'_Damn this is pissing me off. If I just go blindly running in there and kill him. It would cause multiple attention towards me and it would only complicate things. If I'm going to save them, I need to get close without them seeing me. Sure I could use Air Trick or Hirashin but their no good. With Air Trick I would have to do multiple steps in order to stay invisible to the naked eye. The process would take too slow and they would notice that the women's disappearing one by one._ _Hirashin wouldn't work either since I would need to gather everyone, and by that time I would have exhausted all of my chakra trying to save them all._ _Not only that but they would know about my presence when all the girls just disappeared suddenly. Damn what do I do?'_

And as if Naruto's prayers where heardA loud explosion was heard, creating dust and huge chunks of stones to fall from the ceiling and cover the surrounding area.

Urikotsu was startle by the sudden explosives and had his bodyguards circle around him. "Whats going on? Who dares interrupt me?"

Just then two of his guards where killed. Both had six slashes on their bodies as they fell towards the ground. A lone figure could be seen behind the brown dust with three long claw like things on his hands. The dust slowly disperse revealing a raven haired ninja with his hair combined down past his eyes and had a long pony tail. His assumed claws where actually three swords, that where held between each fingers. On his hands where white bandages that rapped themselves around his forearm and hand, creating a tape like glove. His hands were crossed around his stomach with his body slightly bent forward. He has black eyes with green irises that could intimidate his opponents. He donned ablack mask that covered the lower portion of his face.He had on a sleeveless fishnet shirt and on his body was a strange tattoo that covered a majority of his body. He had on black Iga's (ninja pants.) and black shin guards. He wore the original ninja sandals made of straws with black socks on.

"I would would interrupt you. You're the lowest piece of scum on this planet. Today I shall make sure that you have a slow and painful death tonight."

"I would like to see you try. Guards get him!"

The guards the surrounded the figure began to charge him. But he just disappeared and reappeared behind them. Soon after gushes of blood began to poor out of their bodies. He stood firmly and hald his head low, he slowly raised his head and glared and Urikotsu. "Fool, your sins will be your down fall. Now karma will now bring you your long awaited punishment."

Back with Naruto and the other three. The three, not including Naruto was observing the whole event with awe as they watched the unknown ninja eliminate eight of Urikotsu's guards in an instant.

"Wow... he's fast." Ayane said just for the hell of saying something.

"Hai." was Kasumi's response.

"No it's not that he's fast..."

Both Kasumi and Ayane looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" Kasumi asked.

Naruto looked at the scene before him and narrowed his eyes. "It isn't that he has that much speed. Though I wouldn't doubt that he could be that fast. His skill's are amazing, especially since he looks about a year younger then me. But that isn't his speed, it's just that we were frozen."

They both were confused about the dilemma. "What do you mean frozen?" Ayane asked this time.

"That power... theirs no mistaking it. It's the power of Quick Silver."

"Quick Silver?"

"Quick Silver is a legendary demon that is said to have been the horse of a hero. But after their deaths, the horses soul was corrupted and was enslaved to work for the king of hell. It's power is the ability to both stop and slow down time. That's how he's moving so fast." Naruto began to think up a plan to get the women out of the area before something bad happens.

"Hold it!" Too late.

"If you move, this beautiful specimen along with the rest of these lovely flowers, would die because of your insolents. You wouldn't to be the blame of her death now... would you?" Urikotsu said with a mischievous tone.

"Damn you! Hiding behind defenseless women. How low can you get?"

"Oh I wouldn't call it hiding, oh no. Muhahahahaha it's called strategy."

"You bastard."

"Muhahaha I would like to see how you try and get out of this on... oof."

Having enough of situation, Naruto revealed himself and kicked Urikotsu away from the girl. Strange thing was that, the girl didn't even look frighten. Her face was more around emotionless then anything else.

Naruto landed back on the ground and quickly leaped backwards towards the other ninja's position. Naruto turned his had and looked back at the surprise ninja. "Yo looks like you could use some help."

The ninja just nodded. "And you are..."

"Naruto, Sparda no Naruto."

"S-sparda...!?" _'He's he's really a sparta?'_

Naruto then looked at the girl that he just saved and took in her appearance. She had long blue hair that almost went past her ankles. They seem to shine lightly sway gently in the air. Her eyes where purple and a strangle sparkle that made her eyes stand out. Her face was flawless, heck she even looked better then Kyuubi. Although Naruto would never admit it in front of her, unless he wanted an early grave. She doesn't seem to be any older then he was but she was rather short since she was only twelve. Even for here age, she had the largest assets that Naruto had ever scene. Hack they were even bigger then Kyuu-hime's and her's where huge. She was praticlly naked like most of the other women that were captured and brought here. She seems to give off an aura of sadness, which for some reason unknown. It made Naruto want to wrap his arms around her and comfort her.

But Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the loud booming voice of Urikotsu. "HOW DARE YOU!!! HOW DARE YOU HIT THIS FLAWLESS FACE! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY, I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PAY FOR DISTURBING ME!!!." The next thing that happened was the loud noise of something cracking. Urikotsu's body began to morph and began to increase in size. His cloths where ripped about, but strangely enough Urikotsu donned a white greek like robe around his body. He also had six wings that strung out from behind him. His hair also increased in length and began to shine. **"Now I'll make you all fill the wrath of a deity. Ahahahahaha fill my power, the power of a god!"**

Naruto just smirked and ready himself. "This parties getting crazy... LET'S ROCK!!!"

xxxxx

_Yep thats the end for this chapter, yeah yeah I know, I must be an ass for making it a cliff hanger. And I apologies deeply_. _My brain hurts right now and I ju_st _yelled at by my folks for being on the computer for too long. Well I'll try to update as soon as possible. That is if the computer doesn't break. Oh yeah before I forget. I would like to thank Both Paul Evens and Blak-Ninja for they OC's. Thanx a bunch, no for real thanx. Well c ya._


	12. S Rank Mission Final

**Sparda of Konoha**

xxxxx

_Hello folks, sorry for not updating for a while now. Been too busy playing DMC 4. Seriously that game is addicting. But since I'm here, might as well update eh. Oh in this chapter Naruto's gonna get a little present._

**Hn/Demonic**

_Hn/Thinking_

Hn/Talking

xxxxx

**Last time on Sparda of Konoha**

**Naruto has been spying on Urikotsu and his little hobby of molesting girls. Having saved both Kasumi and Ayane, the three... or should I say four decided to work together. Also a new intruder as shown his face and stepped up to Urikotsu, only to hold back. Now with Urikotsu wielding the power of a deity, how well our hero get out of this one?**

Naruto reached behind him and grasped Rebellions handle. He then eyed Urikotsu and smirked.

Urikotsu looked weary of him and raise an eyebrow. **"What are you smiling about peasant?"**

"Heh I always wonder which was stronger. An angle . . . or a devil."

"**What does that have to do with anything?"**

"I'll let you figure that one out." Without warning Naruto quickly threw Rebellion in Urikotsu's direction. He then turned around and lifted the blue haired maiden from her feet and carried her bridal style. "Don't worry Miss. I'll get everyone out of here." Using Air Trick to get them both to a safer location, and also to signal the other two, to active the plan they thought up in under two seconds, before Naruto leaped into action. If one should listen closely, one would hear the mumbling of someone chanting.

As Rebellion flew toward Urikotsu, the so-called deity grasped the sword and held it in his fists. **"Fools did you think a petty sword could ever hurt me? You have been deeply mistaken."**

As he said this, multiple electric sparks began to gather above his location. Hearing the sound of chirping birds, Urikotsu turned his attention to the ceiling. **"What the hell?"** After finishing his sentence the gather electricity bursted, sending a lighting bolt toward Urikotsu. Why is the lighting going toward him you ask? Well for multiple reasons of course. One, he's a dirty and perverted bad guy. Two, karma's coming back to get him and lastly, take a guess at what's in his hands. Ding ding ding that's right ladies and gents. Good old Rebellion always comes in handy. The lighting bolt zapped the metal on Rebellion, which in turn also zapped the idiotic deity. After a painful five minutes of having your entire body fill like a telephone pole. Urikotsu was seeing stars and was dazed to the point where he could be mistaken of being drunk. He then shook the stars away and growled at everyone. **"Who in the hell did that?"**

Again after finishing his sentence, three huge boulders came off the ceiling and nailed him on the head. **"Gggggggrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaa what the hell is going on here?"**

"Simple you dork."

Urikotsu's then turned to his left and found our exo-skeleton wearing blond hero, standing with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"**You! This is all your doing isn't it?"**

"Wow you're smarter then you look pal. I was hoping you would figure it out, since I didn't want to get to in the trouble of spelling it out for you." Naruto said as he shook his head.

Urikotsu began to shake violently and glared dangerously at Naruto. **"You . . . You peasant, how dare you mock me. HOW DARE YOU!"**

"Shut up bird brain. Geez your annoying." Naruto then took his left pinky and began to dig into his left ear. 

This however enraged Urikotsu. He then pulled his right arm back and flung it forward, sending Rebellion toward Naruto. Rebellion was traveling too fast for Naruto to act so it pierced him in the chest. "N-no way." Naruto said as blood shot out of his mouth and chest.

Urikotsu smirked and laughed his ass off. **"Fool that's what you get for mocking me and going against my power."** He began to laugh even louder.

"Really now, boy if that was your only power. I fell sorry for you."

Urikotsu turned his head to get a look behind him, only to find our blond hero sitting his tail, while fanning himself. "Boy is it just me or is it getting hot in here? I fell like someone's glaring at me."

Urikotsu then glanced back to the deceased body of the supposed dead blond only to find Rebellion shoved into one of his lackeys. "You know throwing my sword at one of your own is a really dumb move, also it's dangerous to just throw old Rebellion around. Things too sharp for it's own good."

Urikotsu became even more enraged and throw Naruto off his tail. Naruto was sent sailing toward Rebellions location. As he approached Rebellion, he grasped the handle and flip himself and landed on his feet. In doing this Rebellion was flung out of the ground and spun dangerously in the air, which could cut someone in half if the sword landed on them. This however didn't bother Naruto one bit as he just grasp Rebellion in the air without much effort at all. He then sheaths his sword behind him and brought his right hand to his hip and looked bored. "So . . . we gonna dance or what?"

Urikotsu gave out a roar and charged Naruto at high speed. Naruto then dodged to his left and avoided being pummeled by a charging deity. Naruto then landed a couple feet away Urikotsu and looked at the wall that was just behind him. The said wall was dented and had cracks reaching in every direction. "(Whistles) Damn . . . I would hate to be on the receiving end of that one."

Urikotsu then pulled himself off the wall and glared at Naruto. **"Stand still peasant."**

"Now that's no good, if I stand still. I'll get hurt and I don't want that. You don't want that too right friend?"

Urikotsu however disapproved and charged Naruto again, this time though he had a trick up his sleeve. As he approached Naruto, who was getting ready to dodge. Urikotsu suddenly stopped in mid flight, which in turned caused Naruto to raise an eye brow. However he quickly understood what was happening but was a little too late. A huge shockwave came flying and nailed Naruto sending him flying across the room. Naruto then crashed into a wall and slid down to the ground.

He then coughed out some blood and held his stomach. "Argh . . . man I gotta hand it to you on that one . . . didn't see that one coming. Who thought . . . that an idiot like you . . . could come with something like that . . . "

"**Shut up, don't mock me you peasant. I'll rip you apart then suck out your soul."**

"Is that so.?" Naruto said as he slowly stands back up, with his wounds already healing. "Well looks like you'll have to kill me first."

Urikotsu searched for the wounds that was just on Naruto a few seconds ago. **"What happened to your wounds?"**

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. "I'll let you figure that one out. This body of mine sometimes has a mind of its own."

While Urikotsu was distracted, a figure came up from behind him and brought his six swords and shoved them into Urikotsu's back. "Damn demon I'll cut you to pieces." Urikotsu gave out a grunt then began to violently thrash about, trying to get the figure off his back. **"You dare call me a god something lowly as a demon. I'll have your head!" **He then flapped his wings, causing the young shinobi to fly off his back. The said shinobi landed on his feet and ready his swords.

"That won't be enough to take me down." He then charged Urikotsu again.

Naruto then began to shout at the young Shinobi. "Hey kid stay out of this. You'll only get yourself killed!"

"I'll be fine. This demon has to die now!" he then brought his right arm forward, planning on impaling Urikotsu again. His attack however was neutralized as a force field appeared and blocked his attack. "What the?"

"**Ha fool you think you could defeat me? Suffer the power of a god."** Urikotsu then pulled his arms back and brought it forward to nail the shinobi's mid section, which send him flying.

The shinobi then began to skid on the ground as his weapons flew away from him. He slowly pushed himself up and held his stomach. "Kuso, using a barrier to stop my attack."

"**Muhahahaha don't be mad, be glad. You were lucky you didn't die but next time. I'll kill you for sure."**

Naruto then Air Tricked himself above Urikotsu and brought his heel down to perform an axe kick on Urikotsu's head, only to have his kick stopped. "What the?"

"**Muhahahaha foolishness."** Urikotsu then grasped Naruto's leg and slammed him on the ground. Next he slammed Naruto against a wall and then throw him across room toward the other wounded ninja. **"Your attacks are futile."**

Naruto then flipped himself and landed on the floor while skidding backwards. "Damn what the hell. My kick did nothing against him. Just a while ago I could take him down in three seconds if I needed to." Naruto then felt his knee vibrate. Next his legs gave out and he began to pant heavily. "W-what the hell?"

"**Hahahaha do you understand yet? I've been sucking your chakra away from your body the whole time."**

"Nani?"

"**Kukukukuku when you dodged my attack I planted one of my feathers on you."**

"What? Where." Naruto began to exam himself until he found a feather attached to his back. "How did he . . . " His sentence however was quickly cut short as he fell to the floor. Naruto's chakra supply was dangerously low. _'If This keeps on, I'll die of having my chakra drained dry.'_

"**Muahahaha it's only a matter of time before I suck you clean and kill you slowly and painfully."**

Out of nowhere kunai's and shuriken's came flying in and nailed Urikotsu in the back. However, they just bounced off his body. Two figures then appeared behind him and glared at him. "Leave him be. You have someone that we want."

Urikotsu then smirked and turned his attention toward the two. **"Why if it isn't the lovely flowers. Have you come to declare your love for me?"**

"Hardly, now give us back what we want or die."

"**Hooo and how do you suppose you do that huh?"**

"Kasumi you ready?"

"Hai.!"

They both then brought their hands into the ram seal and began to chant. (Seriously chanting ninjutsu at this time isn't really a good thing right now.) As they both came close to finishing their chant, Urikotsu appeared behind them and grasped their throats. **"Now now what were you two planning on doing just a while ago."**

Both girls pulled on his hands trying to get oxygen down their throats. Ayane however continued the chant in her head as she struggled for oxygen. Moments later twenty arrows made of chakra surrounded the three. Urikotsu eyed the floating arrows and narrowed his eyes. **"You! What are you planning?"**

Kasumi then pulled her left leg back and targeted the spot where the sun didn't shine. What happened next was something every man would wish that such pain didn't exist. This action cause Urikotsu to drop both girls and grasped his balls while crying in agony. As the two dropped to the floor, the twenty arrows flew toward Urikotsu and pierced him. As the arrows hit their makes, new chakra arrows took their place and continued the onslaught. Ayane and Kasumi both got back to their feet and ran toward Naruto.

Once they came to his side, Kasumi reached for the glowing feather attached to Naruto's back. What happened next was a violent shock that was sent threw her arm which in turned made her pull her hands back and held her wounded hand. Apparently the arrow was made to stay put.

Ayane looked toward her half sister with concern. "Daijoubu Kasumi?"

"Hai genki desu." She began to massage her hand, trying to get the pain out. "How do we remove the feather?"

As their attention was on the feather on Naruto's back, they didn't notice the chakra that Urikotsu was building up. As soon as he finished collecting the needed amount, he compressed the chakra and then disturbed the balance, soon enough Urikotsu let out a burst of chakra that canceled out Ayane and Kasumi's ninjutsu. **"You two will pay dearly for that!" **He then charged toward the others location, planning on cause as much damage as possible.

Both Ayane and Kasumi looked behind them to find a raging deity charging at them for the kill. With fear holding them in place, the two could only look on and await the pain that would soon come. However the sound of a thousand chirping birds brought them out of there frighten state. Out of nowhere Kakashi appeared with Raikiri in hand and shoved the electric doom jutsu into Urikotsu's chest, causing the deity to give out a cry of pain. Kakashi then flipped himself backward and landed next to the two kunoichis.

Kakashi looked behind him to see a young shinobi who was heavily wounded and Naruto who looked to be in a state of barely holding on to consciousness. Along with two frighten kunoichi's. "Sorry I'm late."

"Heh . . . took you long enough." Naruto manages to say.

Then a sudden burst of leaves appeared to reveal, Yugao. Yugao looked at the weakened state Naruto was in and gave a small smile. "Sorry we took so long."

Naruto gave out a small chuckle and signed. "All . . . is forgiven . . . but . . . if this keeps up . . . we'll all . . . die."

Kakashi then turned his attention back to the screaming deity and ready himself. Urikotsu was still complaining about the wound on his chest, which was slowly healing. He then looks at Kakashi with crazed eyes. **"You . . . I'll make you pay for that."** He then charged recklessly toward Kakashi.

With a few hand seals Kakashi readies his attack. _" Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"_ After completing the jutsu, a giant water dragon came flying toward Urikotsu and nailed him right in the kisser. This sent him flying across the room and slammed against the wall. However, Kakashi wasn't finished yet. With another quick hand seals Kakashi unleashed another devastating attack _'Raiton: Rai Fuuma Shuriken no jutsu!'_ Not a later too soon, three fuuma shurikens appeared with an enhanced electric aura dancing around them. Kakashi pulled out his ninja wire and threw it at all three shurikens. After the ninja wire wrapped itself around the three shurikens, Kakashi began to swing them around rapidly. Next he swung the shurikens as hard as he could toward Urikotsu's location and pulled back on the ninja wire, snapping the connection to the three electric enhanced shurikens and send them flying full speed toward a damp deity.

After the shurikens hit their mark, an amazing light show was the result as sparks were flying everyone and Urikotsu kept on blinking from being solid to having his bone show with a black outer layering.

As Urikotsu was being roasted like a bird on a telephone wire, Yugao was getting to work on removing the feather that is attached to Naruto's back. She pulled out a handkerchief, next she wrapped the handkerchief around the feather and began to yank on the thing. Ayane and Kasumi both got next to Yugao and began to tug on the feather as well. As they were pulling the feather, Naruto was clutching his teeth, trying to keep himself from crying out in pain. After thirty seconds of pulling on the feather, it finally came out, much to Naruto's relief. However Naruto was still weakened after having his chakra drained, so moving was still not an option. "It's . . . good that . . . you got . . . the feather out . . . but my body still . . . can't move."

Urikotsu finally got out of the electric torture session and began to build chakra to his mouth. Next he shot out a golden beam at our hero's. Kakashi ready another attack and continued with his rapid hand seals _'Mugen Sajin Daitoppa!' (Great Infinite Sandblast Breakthrough)_

Sand began to shoot out of Kakashi's mouth which I have no clue how the sand is by passing the mask that he has on his face. As the sand collied with the golden beam, it was spread in all direction which created not only a shield but also a very powerful blast of sand that reached toward Urikotsu. The sand then blasted the deity and sent him crash into the wall once again.

Kakashi then turned toward the others to give them a command. "You three, try to figure out how to restore Naruto's strength while I distract Urikotsu for the time being." He the leaped toward Urikotsu with kunai in hand and Sharingen blazing.

Yugao frowned toward Kakashi and look back toward Naruto. "Even if you say that . . . how do we restore his strength when we don't even have a medic nin on the team."

Then from behind a cave entrance appeared the blue haired maiden. She slowly made her way toward Naruto and the others with a strange aura that glowed around her giving her the image of a goddess. As she comes to Naruto's side, she knelt down and placed her palm on his back. The others watched her in awe as Naruto's body began to glow. Soon enough Naruto felt his strength return to his body. The other wounded shinobi looked at the girl with a slight bit of envy as he looked at her glowing aura.

After returning Naruto's strength she made her way toward the younger shinobi and healed his wounds. Naruto stood back on his feat and brushed himself off. He then looked toward the blue haired mistress and smiled. "Thank you miss um . . . "

"Yukiko . . . Kazama Yukiko." She answered him.

"A beautiful name Yukiko-san." Naruto said with gratitude. However the girl didn't seem respond to him at all. Naruto could still feel the sorrow radiating from her along with the other shinobi that she was healing.

As the two had a little moment together, Yugao notices that the girl was wearing a black trench coat with sliver chains attached to it. The coat was zipped up to her collar bone and the other end was down half way from her leg. The girl wasn't wearing any other clothing then that but she decided no tot say anything.

After being healed the young shinobi stood back onto his feet and held his hands out, which drawled his swords back into his hands. "This time I'll kill him for sure."

Naruto eyed him curiously. "What is it that your fighting for? Are you fighting him to gain something?"

"No, scum like him dirty up our world. I don't want anymore people to suffer . . . like how I suffered." He said with the last part being a mumble.

Naruto looked at him and closed his eyes. "What's your name kid?"

The said person looked back at Naruto with a surprised feature. "Why do you ask for my name?"

"Cause I would like to know the name of the person I'm working with." Naruto then turned his attention toward the battle with Kakashi and Urikotsu. Kakashi seemed to be putting up a fight, but the battle was beginning to lean toward Urikotsu's favor. "So I'll ask you again, what your name?"

"Tadaktsu Miyamoto"

Naruto smiled and looked behind him. "Not a bad name. Not a bad name at all." Naruto then began to walk toward the raging battle. "All of you, get out of here. This fight is going to get intense. So if you want to live, get out of here. Yugao I leave them to you. Oh Ayane and Kasumi the person you looking for is already safe."

Ayane then looked toward Naruto with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean your brother is safe."

"H-how did you know?" Kasumi asked.

"Heh take a look around you."

Everyone scanned the room, but only became more confused. "There's nothing here." Yugao said.

"Exactly, before there were hundreds of naked women here but while Urikotsu's attention was directed at me. I had my _Kage-Bunshins_ get them out of here. Along the way your brainwashed brother attacked my Bunshins. Put up a nasty fight too, but in the end I knock part of his sense's back. Go on, you guys better get out of here." After saying this Kakashi came flying in after being blasted with a powerful shock wave. Naruto caught Kakashi by placing his palm on Kakashi's back with him skidding backwards thinks to the laws of physics.

"Nice catch Naruto." Kakashi said as he began to pant.

"Not a problem, now you guys gotta get out. This fought is beyond what a human can bare."

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

"I'm gonna show him why he shouldn't mess with a member of the Sparda family." Naurto then turned his attention toward Urikotsu again. "Now get out of here." After finishing his sentence everyone began to evacuate while glancing backward toward Naruto.

"You better be alive you hear!" Ayane yelled out.

"Haa and you guys better be waiting for me."

Urikotsu looked at Naruto with a stupid smug on his face. **"Looks like your friends abandoned you**."

"You sure about that? Cause I'm pretty sure your wrong, maybe. Kakashi knocked you on the head a little too much."

"**Hmph your words have no effect on me. Your power now belongs to me MUHAHAHA."**

"I wouldn't be too sure if I were you. See what you sucked was just my normal chakra supply."

"**What do you mean?"**

"Simple bird brain, you only absorbed my human half, while I still got my devil half alive and kicking."

"**Hmph it doesn't matter your human chakra seems to be rather strong, and it would be more then enough to kill you."**

"Want to make a bet."

Having enough of Naruto's rambling Urikotsu reached for one of his wings and ripped it out with a new wing taking the former's place. Urikotsu's former wing began to harden and soon took up the shiny look of metal along with the endurance. He then charged Naruto, only for Naruto to Air Trick out of the way. Urikotsu came to a halt and swung his sword behind him. However Naruto jumped on top of the wing like sword and kicked Urikotsu's hand, releasing his hold on the sword.

Naruto then rode on the sword like a surf board and was flying all over the room. Urikotsu began to charge up some energy and created a giant golden ball. Next the ball exploded and out came millions of laser beams heading for Naruto. However Naruto just swerves around the beams and was heading toward Urikotsu. He then kicked the sword up and held it in front of him like a shield and deflected the beams away. When he got within striking distance, Naruto lifted the sword up and nailed Urikotsu right on the head. Causeing the deity to fall toward the ground.

Naruto flipped a couple of feet away and rested the wing like sword on his shoulder. "What's wrong? ; is that all you got?"

Urikotsu flew off of the ground and back into the air. **"I'm not done yet."** Next he charged another energy ball in his mouth. What he didn't expect, what happen next. Naruto was running at him at full speed. Urikotsu tried to open his mouth to shoot out the energy but Naruto clamped his mouth shut, making the gathered energy burst inside his mouth. The blast dazed him a bit as he fell backwards.

Naruto then flew toward the ceiling and used his chakra to stick to it. "Haha man got you good on that one." Next he dropped off the ceiling and threw the wing like sword at Urikotsu's fallen form. Next Naruto slammed his fist together to create a burst of light to shine from his hands along with his feat. Naruto then dived after the sword. The said sword then pierced Uriktous's stomach, making the man scream out in pain. Next Naruto came down and slammed his foot on the halt, which drive the sword deeper into Urkotsu's gut. Naruto flip himself back a few feet away.

Urikotsu groaned in agony as he pulled the sword out of his stomach. He then flew back to the air and hovered there for a while. **"Bastard, how are you moving so fast all of a sudden?"**

"Heh sorry pal but that's classified information."

"**No matter, I'll have your head yet." **Next his wings began to flutter and glowed a golden hue. Urikotsu brought his hands forward and charged another energy ball. Naruto however wasn't going to let him finish the attack and charged again. However the ball of energy got done faster then the other attacks and so Urikotsu sends the energy wave toward Naruto. Compared Naruto's size, this energy wave was ten times his size but that wasn't going to stop him.

"Don't kid yourself bastard." Naruto then punched the energy wave and was having a death lock in mid air. He kept on pushing more power to his fist, as Urikotsu kept pushing more power to the energy wave. Naruto was being pushed back little by little as the time went on. "Damn it, don't screw with me!" Naruto's hands then shined as he tore right through the energy wave and headed toward Urikotsu. Once he got all the way through, he gave Urikotsu a knuckle sandwich to the face, sending the deity flying toward the wall.

Urikotsu bounced off the wall on impact and flow back toward Naruto. Naruto then knelt down and gathered chakra to his fists. "Eat this _'Sho-Ryu-Ken!'_ This sended Urikotsu through the ceiling and toward the outside with Naruto chasing behind. Urikotsu popped out of the ground and was still sailing. Naruto popped out of the ground as well and made some quick hand seals. "I'm not done yet, take this _'Fuuton: Fuuen Yukai no Jutsu!'__(Wind Release: Wind Demon no Jutsu)_

A wing like sharp appeared behind Naruto's shoulder blade. Like his _Kyuuen Youkai _the wing took up the element of wind and began to wrap itself around Naruto's arm as it traveled to his palm. Forcing chakra to his palm and igniting the attack, a demon made of wind flew out of his palm. The head of the demon was a giant eye ball with a mouth with fangs surrounding the eyeball. Behind it was a tail made of wind, giving the body the appearance of a dragon. The wind demon continued on its path toward Urikotsu and hit head on. As the wind demon ran through his body. The winds made by the body of the wind demon began to cut through Urikotsu and made several slashes on his body.

Next the wind demon burst creating a giant vortex in its wake and spun Urikotus back toward the ground. Naruto then performs several more seals and places his hands on the ground _'Doton: Gastuu Senban no Jutsu!' (Earth Release: Piercing Needles no Jutsu!)_

Large needles made of earth came out of the ground and targeted the opening of the vortex. Soon after Urikotsu came flying out of the vortex and slammed into the large needles, which in turn impaled through his body and left him immobilized. He gave out a cry of pain as blood shot out of his body.

Naruto leaned on his leg and was panting heavily. Using one S-Ranked Jutsu and an A-Ranked one right after it took a lot out of him. Along with the fight he had with Urikotsu underground. Naruto's vision was slowly beginning to blur as he continues to stare at Urikotsu.

"**Why?"**

Naruto shook his head and focus toward Urikotsu's bloody form. "Why what?"

"**After . . . absorbing their bodies' life energy . . . and taking their virginity . . . why am I still incomplete? Why?"**

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"**I need more . . . I need to take more virginity and consume more of their souls . . . "**

"What the hell are you jabbering on about?"

Urikotsu then began to glow again, and he pulled himself out of the spiked bed under him. He then raises to the air as the feathers on his wing desinagrate leaving behind only bones. Soon the sky began to darken and created a vortex in the sky. Dead souls began to join in this unusual event and encircle Urikotsu as his body began to absorb the souls. In doing so his skin began to pale and his eyes turned white, next his blond hair began to grey and grew longer. Next his heart appeared out of his chest and continued to beat. The veins inside his body also came out and pulsed.

Naruto looked on the event and was slightly tensing. _'Not good, it looks like he's getting stronger by the second.'_

"**With more souls I'll truly become a god, by taking more virginity I'll be able to be more bless by the holy one."**

"What the hell . . . you mean you've been kidnaping women and taking their virginity just so you can gain false power? How sick can you be?" 

(Allow me to explain folks. The reason Urikotsu is kidnaping women and taking their virginity is because, women are assumed to be innocent so in taking their innocents, Urikotsu was the belief that he could be a god if he takes their virginity and eat their souls.)

As the even continued on, soon Naruto too began to be effected.

'_**Call me.'**_

"Not again." Naruto then clutched his head and growled.

'_**Release me and consume all.'**_

"Shut up, stay out of this!"

'_**Enter the darkness.'**_

"NO! Stop it!"

'_**Call it, CALL YOUR DARKNESS!'**_

"AAAAAARRRFFGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH"

Naruto's body then began to release black smoke which circle around him and created a black sphere. The wind began to pick up along with the earth rumbling violently. The sky began to rain along with lighting bolts shooting dangerously around the area. White flashes could be seen appearing inside the black sphere that Naruto was in. The ground under the sphere began to crack and small rocks began to float in the air.

Seeing the event happen in town, Kakashi and the gang arrived at the area to find Urikotsu floating in the air with dead souls entering his body. What also caught their attention was the black sphere which Kakashi recognized easily.

"What's going on?" Yugao asked.

"It's happening again." Kakashi said to himself.

Kasumi looked at Kakashi with a slightly frighten features. "What's happening?"

Ayane looked at the black sphere. "What is that black sphere?"

Behind her was a shinobi dress in white ulterior with shinobi armor on. "What's with the black sky? This doesn't look too good." (No duh)

"Hayate-sama. It seems things are getting a little dangerous." Kasume state.

Anbo then appeared behind Kakashi's back and looked at the event that was being held. "Anbo? Anbo Anbo Anbo . . . Anbo . . . anboooo." It said as it looked disturbed.

"Anbo where have you been all this time?" Yugao asked.

"Anbo." It said as it pointed at Hayate.

"Anbo I can't understand you like Naruto."

Being slightly annoyed Anbo then held up a sign that read. 'I was working with Naruto's clones in getting everyone out.'

"I see."

Everyone's attention however now turned toward Yukiko as she seems to be slightly memorized. Her hair fluttered into the wind as she gazed toward the black sphere. "He's in pain." She suddenly said.

"How do you know?" Yugao asked.

However all she got for an answer was the girl's back to her, as she continued to stare at the scene in front of her.

Back to Naruto's location a stray lighting bolt struck the black sphere, dispersing it and creating a black haze that covered the area. Naruto emerged from the haze in his black spiked armor along with the chains that were tied around his limbs and body. His flaming wing blazed brightly and violently, almost as if it was getting ready to consume anyone in its flames. The shinigami floated behind Naruto and licked his dagger, already tasting the souls that were flying around the area. Naruto's yellow eyes began to glow brightly as he turned his attention toward Urikotsu.

"**Yeessss this power feels magnificent. More I need more." **Urikotsu suddenly said.

Naruto reached behind him and grasped onto Dark Rebellion and pulled Dark Yamato from its sheath. He held both weapons in hand as he slowly raised from the ground toward Urikotsu.

"**Uhhaaaa that feels much better. With this I can never lose hahahaha." **Urikotsu said yet again.

Urikotsu then notices Naruto approaching his location. He snapped his joints and awaited the black armor-clad ninja. **"Well it looks like I'm not the only one who was blessed with power. Though I'll admit that you look stronger, but your clearly no where close to be matched with me. If you cry and beg then maybe just maybe I'll give you a quick death."**Naruto's reply was to shove his sword down Urikotsu throat so he picked up his pace dashed toward Urikotsu. **"My my aren't you getting a little impatient to feel deaths embrace. Very well then I'll give it to you."**

Urikotsu then reached for this wings and tore two of them off, with others to replace the missing wing. He dashed toward Naruto as well and pumped his new found power into his weapons. Naruto on the other hand increased his speed and brought his swords into an X and charged toward Urikotsu. As the two met with a loud cling. A burst of dark energy emanated from the two as they tried to push eachother back. Urikotsu seemed to be winning in the death lock. However, Naruto pushed not even half his strength and sended Urikotsu flying. The said person became enraged and gathered energy into his swords. When the gathered energy was stored, he released it at Naruto.

The energy took on the shape of a crescent moon as it ran toward Naruto. Naruto however wasn't impressed and brought Dark Yamato forward and absorbed the attack.

Urikotsu looked on with annoyance and growled. **"How . . . How are you still so much stronger? HOOOWWW?"**

Naruto then dashed forward and slashed at Urikotsu's mid section. However, it was blocked by one of Urkotsu's wings. Urikotsu brought his sword down, planning on cutting our hero in half. Narutot then Air Tricked himself behind Urikotsu and shoved his sword through the mans back. Naruto then flew upwards and delivered a backflip kick to Urikotsu's head, sending the self-proclaimed deity down to earth. Naruto then pulled on the chain that attached itself to Dark Rebellions halt and caught the sword in his hand. He then threw both swords toward Urikotsu. Next he brought his hands up above his head and summoned Dark Sea Master. He then dashed after the falling Deity. Both Dark Rebellion and Dark Yamato pierced Urikotsu' arms and when he got to earth, he was imbedded to the ground.

Naruto came down at full speed and sliced Urikotsu's right should down to his belly button, Causeing the man to scream out in pain. Next Naruto then shoved Dark Sea Master into Urikotsu's chest, after this he summoned Dark Twin Dragon and shoved the spear into one of Urikotsu's leg. After that task he jumped back into the air. Naruto then began to gather negative energy into his palms and was hovering above the location the victim was. When the attack was ready Naruto released it and let the giant black energy ball fly toward Urikotsu. The said man struggled to release the weapons that bind him in place, but with no such luck.

Once the black ball came near Naruto snapped his fingers, making the ball move faster and hit Urikotsu head on. A huge explosion was the result as black flames, organs and such flow all over the place. Naruto's weapons then came flying back to him and so he began to resheath all of his weapons. Naruto then slowly floated back down to earth and looked toward Urikotsu's dismembered body. All that was left was his head, chest and his left arm.

Urikotsu coughed out blood and was wheezing slightly. "How . . . can there . . . still . . . be . . . so much difference?"

Naruto slowly made his way toward Urikotsu while pulling Dark Yamato from its shealth. **"Foolishness, utter foolishness."**

Urikotsu looked up at Naruto with a hint of fear. "W-wait . . . what are you planing."

"**I'll end your pitiful life here.****You're a disgrace to all demons.**"

"D-demon?"

Naruto then began to chuckle **"Did you think you could really become an angle or a god? Such desires are only dreams of the weak minded, now I'll erase your exists and clean the filth you put on us demons."**

As Naruto was about to end Urikotsu's life, a dark portal appeared and a dark knight emerged from the shadows. Naruto narrow his eyes and clutch onto Yamato harder. **"What business do you have here and who do you work for?"**

The dark knight however pointed his sword at Naruto. **"That is none of your concern son of the Sparda Twins. You three have disgrace us all by siding with the humans. And for Urikotsu, we'll be making good use of him."**

Urikotsu was slightly shaking was he lay on the floor. "W-what do you mean. What are you going to do to me?"

"**Remain quite you fool." **The dark knight barked. He then turned his attention toward Naruto. **"And ask for you . . . we'll make you pay momentarily."** Naruto was getting tired of his jabbering and attacked with Yamato. However, the dark knight held his right arm in place. **"Consider this a gift from me to you. You'll need all the power you can get, when we go up against eachother."**

Soon enough Naruto's arm bursted into blue flames and burned him to the very core. Naruto clutched his teeth and growled as the pain intensifies. The dark Night then picked up what was left of Urikotsu's body and made his way back to the portal. **"Until we meet again, the son of Dante and Vergil."**

Naruto looked up while still clutching his right forearm. **"I'll finish both you and Mundas off. Just you wait."** As the dark knight entered the portal. Naruto's vision began to blur and soon the darkness over took him.

xxxxx

_Ba dam that's the end of the chapter. Well in my opinion . . . it didn't seem too good. Oh well guess that's what happens when you don't have any sleep for well over two days straight. For the next update . . . it may take longer then the other chapters so yeah . . . don't kill me! (Runs and hide.)_


End file.
